


The Cello and the Violin

by ShellsMind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost death, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bodyguard!Shiro, Cellist!Zarkon, Deaf Keith (Voltron), Depression, First Kiss, Fluff, Frustration, Hope, Infection, Keith is a street musician, M/M, Modern AU, Pain, Plane Crash, Rare Pair, Recovery, Sign Language, Sudden Storm, Survival, Therapy, These tags are not in order, Tour, Violinist and Guitarist!Keith, Will add more as I go, Zarkon a famous cellist, hospital stay, new struggles, travel by private jet, turbulence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellsMind/pseuds/ShellsMind
Summary: A musician can express many feelings through their instrument, even the most complex ones that are hard to name right away. They listen to music, feel it, embrace it. It is like a home once they have that one instrument that called to them the most.But what happens when you take away a musician's hearing? The one thing they rely on to play and tune their instrument.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new piece!! First off, I would love to thank I would love to thank @justhinothings for helping me out with this fic. She is absolutely amazing and a wonderful person! Give her a shout on twitter! I know it's my second one, and a rare pair. I would also Love to thank @Saremina who wrote Shelter From a Cold Storm for getting me into this rare pair. I love it and you guys should go read their work! it is amazing!
> 
> As for how many chapters there will be on this one, I have no idea. There most likely won't be a set day when I post the chapters as I am moving along slowly in this one and even I'm not sure where the story is going to take me. I know of a few major parts I want to happen, but I have no idea when i will get there. Hope you guys will stick around for the ride!
> 
> And, as always, please enjoy!
> 
> ~Shells
> 
> P.S. comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

It had been three years since the incident, since the day that made Keith disappear from the streets. There had been inquiries about him as well as concern on the internet, hoping to get his attention somehow, to see if he was alright... or even alive. Since that day, he had vanished. No news of his whereabouts. Just those that saw him being taken away in an ambulance was the last that anyone saw of Keith, the street musician.

  
=   
  
Three years since that day Keith had been in the hospital for months recovering. His friends, Hunk and Pidge would visit constantly. Even Allura and Lance when they could, trying to have time to visit and see what the progress of his healing was. When they first had seen him, his face and head were in bandages, along with his arms and chest. His neck in a brace to keep still. It was hard to see their friend so wounded, and not even knowing of the internal damage. When Keith did wake for the first time, he was in a panic, not understanding where he was right away. His body hurt, it hurt to breath and he could barely hear anything around him. Everything sounded distant. Muffled.   
  
The first week of Keith waking up was hard on him and his friends. He would have night terrors of that day and any sound loud enough made him go into a panic attack. He didn’t understand what was going on with his hearing yet and was more than upset about it. When the doctor had told him of his loss of hearing, the incident leaving his ears permanently damaged, it left Keith in a state of shock, but it started to make sense. Everything sounded as if were under water, at a distance. The doctors did what they could, but with Keith’s health insurance he was able to at least get a couple cheap hearing aids, but even those were limited.   
  
It was a couple months before Keith could finally go back home, and having a few pamphlets of sign language tutors. It was nice to be back in his apartment, but also felt foreign. He made his way around a little, noticing how everything was clean, a smile creeping up on his lips, soon making his way to the kitchen and opening the fridge to see a new half gallon of milk and home made cooking easy for heating up. He shook his head with a small chuckle.   
  
“Thanks Hunk.” He said softly to the air, but cringed a bit at how his voice sounded loud in his head, sighing as he grabs one of the dishes to cut out a chunk of food and heat up in the toaster oven, putting the rest back as he went to the main living room where his guitar sat on its stand, smiling as he moved to grab it, strumming it to hear the glorious strings hum, but instantly frowned at how muffled they sound. Are the strings out of tune? Did he not strum hard enough? So, he strummed again, and again it didn’t sound right. Another brutal reminder that his hearing would never be the same.    
  
Keith took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was just going to have to teach his body how to play feeling the vibration of the instrument. He let another breath out as he played a few cords, just feeling the vibration this time. It was going to take a while, but he would get there. He would get there, he had to. He just had to. Before he could dwell more on his situation, he smells his food was done as he put his guitar away and headed back to the kitchen, but glanced at the empty space where his violin used to be, yet another reminder, the main reminder of what happened that day, and the one instrument he loved to play the most, the one that was given to him from his father that was his mother’s before she disappeared. He clenched his jaw, looking away quickly as he focused on stomaching his dinner.

 

That first week back in his apartment was stressful. Keith could never hear someone at the door, even with the hearing aids in. When his friends would come over to make sure he is okay, they would freak out a little when Keith never answered his door. It was that first week Keith agreed to make copies of his key for his friends to come in, and that same day Hunk and Pidge had made a device to alert Keith on his phone when someone was at his door, weather he is at home or away. Keith was very grateful for that, always thanking his friends for sticking with him and helping him when he didn’t want to admit he needs it.   
  
=   
  
The road to recovery was long, agonizingly long for Keith. He had ended up taking sign language just because he couldn’t stand talking for long, and struggling to hear the other conversations was just as frustrating. So, while he was learning, his friends would also take lessons so they could always in some way, make Keith feel less alone and always include him in conversations. The process was slow and invigorating, but was also rewarding. There were moments of pure frustration on Keith’s part, just chucking his homework and papers all over the place, and sometimes yelling at his friends. They were all frustrated in those moments, but held strong for Keith, knowing he is taking it much harder. What is a musician without his hearing?   
  
Even with some of the modifications Pidge had made to Keith’s hearing aids, he hated them, and could only wear them for so long before they started to hurt, or just couldn’t handle the noise anymore, but he was still grateful for the modifications. It came in handy when he had to go grocery shopping, or had to be out in the public where he had to interact with other people.   
  
=   
  
By this time, it had been a year since he hadn’t had to go to the hospital. Keith having developed a new routine and having to be more aware of his surroundings, recognizing that his other senses had become sharper. He was able to feel more, vibrations in the air, a slight change in the expressions of others, including his friends... He was out with Pidge and Hunk, taking their daily walk around town just to do something, the two talking about computer and geek stuff as Keith easily tuned them out. But they had taken a new route, well, really, an old route, but it had been avoided for a reason. Keith forgot momentarily why as they walk past a music store and Keith stopped dead in his tracks, looking in the huge window that displays the instruments and his eyes quickly land to where the violins were displayed.   
  
God how he missed playing his violin. Sure his guitar was fine, perfect even, but he missed his four stringed instrument, and the melodies he could play. He had so many possibilities with or without his bow, a cheerful tune or a sad one...    
He hadn’t realized he was standing there for too long when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Keith jumped, a bit startled as Hunk and Pidge were looking at him with concern, Pidge signing to him,   
  
_ -are you okay?- _ __  
  
Keith just stared at her when she pointed to his eyes and he wiped them with his hand, feeling the dampness of tears. He had ‘t even realized he was crying.   
  
__ -yeah, I’m fine-

  
He signed back, managing a smile as he looked back at the violin wall then looked away, keeping his eyes down as he continued walking, trying to push the thoughts away and the gnawing urge to just go in there and pick up one of the beautifully crafted violins. Hunk and Pidge looked to each other, knowing better but quickly caught up with Keith, keeping quiet as they would glance to him every now and then. They both knew, heck, even Allura and Lance knew music always had been Keith’s life, especially his violin. But with it being destroyed, it left Keith in a way, empty. The duo managed to help distract Keith enough about the violins as they ended up eating at one of their favorite hole in the wall restaurants and talking about space and new planets being found. By the end of the day, Hunk and Pidge thought it a victory when Keith was smiling by the time he headed home, but the two instantly started planning to save up money and get Keith a new violin.   
  
=   
  
The days seemed to blur for Keith since that day outside the music shop. He had been keeping his mind semi busy with working at the convenience store, keeping to himself as he stocked shelves when needed, but mostly stayed in the back out of sight, double checking an order that had come in, making sure everything was there when he heard the bang of the swinging doors open and the small gust of wind with it as Keith could faintly hear Lance’s voice of excitement start babbling on about something. 

 

Keith let out a sigh, about to turn around but Lance spinned him around quickly and grabbed him by the shoulders with a light shake and a big smile on his face. Keith dropped his clipboard as he frowned, shoving Lance off as he took his hearing aids out of his pocket and puts them on. He always carried them with him since most of the customers didn’t know how to communicate in sign-language.   
  
“Okay, what now?” He glared at Lance, but not in a menacing way as he picked up his clipboard again, curious as to what could have possibly made Lance so excited. Lance huffed.   
  
“Zarkon is coming to our town! The famous cellist!”   
  
Keith was silent for a moment, a bit surprised by the news.  “Okay... why? Our town doesn’t have a grand theatre or anything like that.”

 

In all honesty, Keith was totally baffled. Zarkon was one of the world's best cello players who filled stadiums easily, tickets selling out within minutes. He was kind of the rockstar of classical music. What could he possibly see in playing in such a small city?   
  
“Dude! Who cares! He is coming and I got us VIP tickets!”   
  
Keith practically choked on the air he is breathing. “What?! Why on earth would you do that?!? Those tickets are insanely expensive! Get your money back!”   
  
Lance frowned slightly, not exactly how he had imagined Keith’s reaction would be, but smiled quickly.   
  
“Nope! You are going to this thing! You have been moping around long enough. Besides, I thought you liked Zarkon’s playing.”   
  
Keith sighed. “I do, but let's be real, that was when I could ACTUALLY hear. Unless you forgot, again.” He said simply, moving to get back to the order. He heard Lance huff, but knew he wouldn’t give up... yet.   
  
“Fine, I’ll drop them off at your place. But I am still driving you there. I had already given some detail about your hearing impairment and special arrangements have been made.” He said with a final tone to his voice. Keith groaned. Now he really had to go.   
  
“I hate you...”   
  
“You love me. I’ll see you this weekend.” And with that, Lance left.   
  
Keith managed to finish checking the order before finally grinning. He had always wanted to see Zarkon perform, but could never afford the tickets, or they would be sold out. The fact Lance went through all this trouble to get VIP tickets, must mean he had been moping too much and probably looked like shit, and that his friends cared a lot about him and won’t give up on him. By the end of his shift, he headed home with some groceries and smiled at seeing the tickets on the counter, having to actually hold them and make sure they are real. He grinned more, the excitement finally setting in as he set the tickets back down and put his groceries away, the need to play his guitar over taking him as he headed to his living room and started to play his instrument until he was tired. He was so happy that he didn’t mind that the chords sound a little off, the vibration not exactly right. He was in a haze.

  
=

 

The weekend arrived pretty quickly as Keith was just humming with excitement, eagerly waiting for his shift to end to rush home and get cleaned up. The time seemed to pass at a deathly rate as he huffed and sighed, having stocked everything as much as he could and cleaned everything at least five times.

 

“Dude, you alright? I don’t think I’ve seen you this excited before.” 

 

Keith looked up to one of his coworkers, Tim was his name, he thinks. “Yeah… just waiting to get off and ten minutes feels like an eternity.” 

 

Tim chuckled at that. “Want me to talk to the boss to see if you can go early? It’s pretty much dead anyway.”

 

Keith nodded, grinning widely as Tim shook his head, heading out to find the boss. He is gone for only two minutes before he returned and gestured to Keith.

 

“Get outta here. See you Monday.”

 

“Yes! Thanks Tim!” he was so thankful for the small gesture, a grin flashed on his face. Keith quickly ran to punch out, making sure everything was put away before dashing out the door. He got on his bike, slipped on his helmet, quickly having his bike come alive as he revs it a couple times and practically flew out of the parking lot to get home.

 

Once he got to his apartment, he was already half undressed when he got through the door. Tossing his shirt aside and closing the door with his foot wrestling with his pants while heading to the bathroom to get the shower going. It didn’t take Keith long to wash up and rinse off. Shutting off the water as he headed back to his bedroom while drying himself off.

 

By the time Lance gets there, Keith had finally picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and his v-neck black t-shirt. He checked his phone to see the text message from Lance.

 

L: I’m here. Open up.

 

K: Door is unlocked

 

With that Lance walked in as Keith is grabbing his red leather jacket and faced his friend.

 

“Really dude, you’re gonna wear that old thing?”

 

“Uh, yeah. It’s a good jacket. It’s not like this is going to be a fancy date or anything.”

 

Keith then slipped on his boots as he grabbed his wallet and keys.

 

“Okay, let's go.” He said with a smile, finally showing his excitement as Lance didn’t bother badgering him about the jacket- seeing his friend with excitement was enough to drop a stupid issue. Lance held the door open for Keith, locking up behind him as the two walked to Lance’s car and soon were off to the small concert hall.

 

It took about an hour to get there. The two listening to one of Zarkon’s newest CDs that had come out, Keith air playing the violin to play along as Lance would laugh, shaking his head, but happy his friend was this excited. When they finally arrived at their destination the parking lot is already packed. Lance grumbles as he looks for a parking spot close enough and not ridiculously far away. About the fourth row down, Lance found a spot as he pulled in, grinning as he thought he did good. Once parked Keith is already out of the car and practically bouncing in place as he waited for Lance before the two finally walked up to the concert hall, presented their tickets and are lead backstage. It felt like a dream, Keith couldn’t comprehend that was real, that he was right there. Not only would he hear Zarkon perform, he was also  going to see him backstage! They are shown the lounge room where there were a few other people, but Keith walked around backstage, taking it in and hoping to catch Zarkon if he happened to be around back here. He soon spotted the cello, eyes widening with aw and delight as he moved closer, enough to reach out to touch but didn’t out of respect, taking in the black cello with royal purple trim and elegant design where it was noticeable but didn’t take away from the performer.

 

“Hey you! Get away from Zarkon’s cello!”

 

Keith barely heard the muffled voice as he quickly turned, seeing what he assumed was security as he held his hands up and took a few steps back.

 

“Sorry, was just admiring a good instrument.” He said while still backing away and soon turning to head back to the lounge where Lance stayed behind and laughed when Keith told him what happened. He walked to the mini fridge that was supplied with waters and soda, grabbing a water bottle and sat in the only chair open. He watched Lance talk to the ladies like he normally did, but has it toned down a bit as Keith’s eyes drift to the clock. Zarkon should be coming out soon to either mingle with his VIP guests or on stage soon. Keith kept his hearing aids off and in his pockets, wanting to only endure discomfort just so he could hear Zarkon. He smiled at the thought, glancing to the clock again. Five minutes till show time.

 

The lounge door soon opened as everyone there looked to see who is coming in, expecting Zarkon, but it was another security guy. He started speaking to them, but was talking too fast for Keith to understand anything without his hearing aids. Keith missed it entirely as he looked to Lance and everyone else as there was shock, then disappointment and some anger in there as well. With just those few emotions Keith saw, he knew the performance has been canceled. His excitement instantly snuffed out like a candle as he let out a sigh and moved to get up as the others were walking out of the lounge, staying behind until the others were out. He felt like a balloon without air, every last ounce of energy had been drained from him.

 

Lance on the other hand was pissed. He didn’t really care about getting the money back, but seeing his friend’s excitement just disappear all because Zarkon didn’t feel well, of all freakin days to not feel well! Lance fumed but mumbled how this was ridiculous, staying close to Keith until the security guy was out of sight. Lance quickly grabbed Keith’s arm and ran the other direction, trying to find Zarkon’s private room, ignoring Keith’s protest to just leave, but he was going to try to have Keith meet Zarkon, one way or another.

 

Before reaching Zarkon’s room, Lance and Keith got pulled back by strong arms. Lance made a yelp as Keith just jumped, not expecting it, but also he didn’t want to be bothering Zarkon in the first place since he wasn’t feeling well. The whole evening turned around so much, he could feel it in his belly. The two looked up at the man that pulled them back, a stern look on his face, a scar across his nose and a tuft of white bangs while the rest of his hair is black and with a under buzz cut.

 

“What do you think you two are doing back here? The show is canceled.” the man said sternly, setting both the boys on their feet. Keith straightened his jacket as Lance just started fussing.

 

“This is SO not cool man! My buddy here has wanted to see Zarkon play for years! And of all shows he gets sick at this one?!”

 

While Lance was making his argument to the bodyguard of Zarkon, Keith just sighed, watching with his arms crossed. Without his hearing aids he could not make out much of what they were saying, but he knew Lance and how he would argue if he really cared. Lance was always so animated no matter the mood he was in. Keith glanced to the closed door, wanting to go through, but he knew better. When his attention snapped back to Lance, the well built male was about to grab him by the shoulder, but Keith intervened as he patted Lance, getting his attention as he started signing.

 

“But Keith! You were so excited!” Lance exclaimed. The bodyguard watching with disbelief, but also remembered the one special arrangement for someone who was hearing impaired. He watched with curiosity as the one named Keith moved his hands and arms so fluidly it was almost like a dance.

 

“But Keith-!”

 

Keith huffed and gave a stern look of his own. The one with the short brown hair just heaved a sigh in defeat. 

 

“Fine, fine…” he mumbled. Keith then pulling out his hearing aids, putting them on as he looked up at the bodyguard.

 

“Sorry about my friend. We are heading out now. Hope Zarkon gets better.” he managed a small smile, turning the other way and walking in the direction to the parking lot. Lance glared at the bodyguard again while he reluctantly followed Keith out. 

 

The bodyguard watched the two younger men disappear before he gave a light knock on the door, then opened it.

 

“Hey, sorry you had to hear that.”

 

Zarkon just lightly waved his hand. A damp cloth over his face while he was lying on the couch in the room.

 

“It’s fine, Shiro. The one sounded annoying. But the other I could barely hear.”

 

“Ah, I do believe his name is Keith. He is the one that had the special arrangement.”

 

Zarkon let out a sigh, moving his hand up to pull the damp cloth off his face and looked to Shiro.

 

“And you wanted me to cancel the show when it was his first time coming.” He said with a frown. Shiro let out a sigh.

 

“I know that is horrible timing, but you are running a fever and you said you have a pounding migraine. Your health comes first, Zarkon. I’m sure he will be able to catch another performance.” Shiro tries giving a reassuring smile, but Zarkon had a feeling he wouldn’t. He sighed as he finally moved to get up.

 

“Lets head back to the hotel then. I’m sure Haggar has already made arrangements for someplace else.”

 

Shiro nodded, opening the door and following Zarkon out, his cello and anything else of importance already in the vehicle as Shiro opened the door to the backseat of the vehicle for his boss then got in the driver seat and heads back to the hotel.

 

=

 

Lance finally pulled back up to Keith’s apartment, having tried to coax his friend to pick a place to eat, or lighten his mood, but each attempt was a failure. He shuts the engine off to his car as he turned to Keith, seeing him already getting out of the car, but stopped him. Keith looked back with those dark amethyst eyes, slightly glossed over. Lance bit his lower lip as he moved his hands to sign to Keith. 

 

_ -I’m sorry the show got canceled… I know you were looking forward to it- _

 

Keith just shrugged, managing a weak smile.

 

_ -It happens… thanks anyway Lance. Sorry about the money… I owe you. See you later.-  _

 

Lance nodded, watching Keith head inside his apartment before starting the engine again and driving home, already sending text messages to Pidge and Hunk in their small group chat of what had happened. The two couldn’t believe it, and were already planning something to help cheer Keith up tomorrow.

 

Back in his apartment, Keith was leaning against his door, just staying there as he let the tears he had been holding back finally fall. He had been so excited for today, so ready to finally meet the musician that had motivated him to pick up the violin. Keith took a few shaky breaths before finally pushing away from the door, taking his jacket off and putting it over the kitchen chair. He slowly made his way to his bedroom as he undressed and got in his pajamas. Keith looked up at his ceiling, sniffling and wiping away more tears as he lay in bed. He should have known something like this would happen, that was simply his luck. He knew better than to get his hopes and excitement up that high. But he did anyway. He wasn’t going to let that happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge helps Keith out against his wishes.
> 
> Keith now wants to murder Pidge because of it… maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for chapter 2!!! hope everyone is enjoy this so far! i know it's early in, but I am having fun. :D
> 
> This would not be possible without the wonder @justhinothings help! she is absolutely wonderful and i plan on mentioning her in every chapter… >_>;;;
> 
> Anyway! please enjoy this chapter, and again, kudos and comments are much appreciated! :D

Pidge and Hunk ended up surprising Keith on his birthday that year with a new violin made of red wood. When Keith had opened the gift, and the color popping out instantly, his eyes widened. To him it was the most beautiful violin he had ever seen. The red color dark, but not that dark to look fake, and the natural marble pattern with the sheen to it just took his breath away. Keith cried that day and hugged his friends, happy and overwhelmed to have a violin again, and one so beautifully crafted. Later that day he played for the first time since the incident, his friends still there, happy to hear him playing again, and hoping that this would help with forgetting the concert. Yeah he was a bit rusty, but still good as his fingers remembered where to go and how to play. The feeling of home had returned to him.

 

=

 

2 years passed since the unexpected cancellation of the concert.

 

Keith having excelled at sign language now and reading lips rather well with his friends, but with the general public, that was still a continuing learning experience. By now he barely used his hearing aids unless he truly had to, for grocery shopping, work, or having to travel to another town. His playing the violin has also gotten back to normal, if not better. Keith could feel the vibrations of the tunes he played on his jaw and down his neck to his shoulder and collarbone. The sensation so new, yet so right. He played everyday ever since he got the instrument, every waking moment he spent playing his violin, brushing up on the old music he used to play and making new ones, writing down the notes in his music note book, new found energy and excitement motivating him to just play as long as he could.

 

Keith made his way out playing on the streets again. It had been so long, yet nothing changed since that day, except a single new building. Showing up at his old spot first, the last spot he was in six years ago was a bit nerve wracking. He took a deep breath to push back the unwanted memory, got his violin ready as he let his breath out. The regular shop-goers stopped as they saw Keith. Not even sure it was him as his hair was longer now and a mark going across his right cheek. The moment he started playing, however, they knew it was him. 

 

A crowd quickly gathered around to listen to him play, excited he was back and glad that he was indeed alive and not dead. The main rumor that had been going around was that he had died that day. Another one was he lost an arm and could no longer play, or somehow crippled to not leave his home. And lastly, the last one he heard of was that he was blind. 

 

By the time he finished the tune, his violin case was full of money, something he wasn’t quite expecting. Yes he knew he had fans, but didn’t think they would even be around since six years had passed. The money in his violin case was just an added bonus. He began to thank everyone when those who had gathered began to bombarded with all kinds of questions of what happened and where he had been. They watched in disbelief as Keith pulled out his hearing aids and put them on. 

 

“Dude… you lost your hearing?”

 

“Your playing is still amazing Keith! Probably better!”

 

Keith sighed but smiled. He knew these questions would be asked, and knew that they were just curious and wondered where he had been all these years, but still, he was not ready to interact with this many people, it was annoying and overwhelming. 

 

“Yes, I lost my hearing, but I can still play. Thank you everyone and sorry for my absence. I should be around a bit more often again.” He said to them all, trying to be patient and kind before finally packing up, ignoring everyone as he leaves to head back home, already tired from the crowd of people that had formed.

 

The rest of the month Keith played at random spots around town, switching it up a bit as he made extra cash and people recording him as he performed tunes people call out for him to play, but spiced it up with his own technique. Keith was becoming an internet sensation again, just like he was years ago as his fingers danced along the neck of his red violin. He even played some of Zarkon’s most popular pieces, but added a few extra notes, and again using his own technique to make it his own, in a way, but he always gave credit to Zarkon of his work. At the end of the day each time he played, his mind would wander to what piece Zarkon would have played during his concert.

 

Near the end of the month Keith headed to the local cafe to meet up with Pidge and Hunk, his violin slung over his shoulder as he stood in line to make his order, but the barista there already knew his order by heart. All Keith did was smile, mouthing a thank you and set the cash on the counter as the cashier took care of it. He then scanned the room to where his friends were seated, in the far back. He smiled as he spotted Pidge waving him  over. When he reached them he slid on in the opposite side of the two geeks.

 

- _ Hey Keith! How are you? _ \- 

 

- _ I’m good. Managed to make extra money this month. So got ahead of my rent and have extra squirreled away for emergency and fun. _ \- 

 

Keith grinned wide at that as Pidge giggled, not really surprised. Though Keith would have liked to have repaid Lance for the tickets, but his friend absolutely refused to take the money, so he at least planned to get something for Lance that he really wanted. One of the cafe staff brought Keith’s order over, knowing of his hearing impairment.

 

- _ Speaking of you, you are a huge hit on the internet. More so than before. The website I made for you has crashed more times than I can count. You have even had major record companies want to get a hold of you to make a contract. _ -

 

Keith let out a sigh at that. Not really surprised by it. But he didn't play to really be famous, he played to share his love for music, and was hoping to inspire someone else to pick up an instrument and learn. The thought of someone wanting to play an instrument because of him made him all warm on the inside. 

 

The extra cash he made from it was good enough, and an extra bonus honestly. He made decent money at his job and was content in life right now, even if he still hadn’t seen Zarkon in person yet. He’s okay with it. He would suffice with watching the news, or musictube, even the paper. Something he’s done anyway. 

 

- _ I hope you told them I wasn’t interested. _ \- 

 

he signed back. Pidge of course nodded her head, already assuming that.

 

- _ Of course I did. Who do you think I am? _ \- 

 

she smirked which made Keith chuckle, relaxing again in the chair, finally taking a sip of his drink.

 

- _ Almost forgot to tell you, Zarkon is having a contest. Impress him with your best stringed instrument, record yourself of course and submit it to his website. It starts tomorrow and ends in exactly a week. _ \- 

 

Keith’s eyes widened slightly, but he remained calm, letting Pidge finish explaining the terms of the contest. The winner would go on tour with Zarkon for 2 months and even play with him on stage. He would have loved to enter, but what are the chances for things to go wrong again, like last time, 2 years ago. He studied Pidge and Hunk, seeing their excitement; they were hoping he would enter the contest. He smiled then shook his head.

 

- _ No, I will not enter it. _ \- 

 

He signed back. That shocked both of them. Hunk was the one signing, confusion on his face.

 

- _ What? Why? You would win easy! You have to enter it! _ -

 

Keith shook his head again, taking a bite of his breakfast burrito starring his friends down as they tried to change his mind. They both knew the finality of his decisions as they both just huffed and looked at Keith with questioning eyes as to why he wouldn’t do it. Hunk was the first to sigh and give in, getting back to his own drink, but Pidge was not going to give up that easily. She was already formulating a plan in her head to get a recording of Keith and submit it herself. She could already make a lucky guess to why Keith won’t enter the contest, and it was stupid to her, but she also understood it just the same. Keith hadn’t had good luck most of his life, and that only included the parts she knew of since she had become friends with him years ago.

 

- _ Fine. I won’t bring it up again. _ \- 

 

Pidge signed, taking a sip of her drink. Keith narrowed his eyes at her, knowing very well what she was capable of. The three of them spent the rest of their time just signing back and forth, talking of other things besides the contest. Keith chuckling a few times, finishing his breakfast and polishing off his drink. Once it started getting closer to lunch time, Keith excused himself to leave first and head to the local park to play his violin and just enjoy the nice spring day. 

 

=

 

It took Pidge until the day before the end of the contest to get a recording of Keith. She did not expected him to be extra evasive for that entire week. But then again, she should have known since they knew each other very well; Pidge how stubborn Keith was, and Keith how clever Pidge could be. Regardless she got the video and just as she uploaded it to her computer Hunk walked into the living room of their apartment.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that. You know he’s going to be pissed, Pidge.”

 

She just shrugged her shoulders, not bothered by it.

 

“He’ll thank me eventually. I’m not going to let some fluke thing that happened two years ago get in the way of meeting his idol. I think this is the perfect opportunity. He won’t have to spend any money, unless he gets some souvenirs, but other than that, everything is paid for. Food, hotel rooms, laundry. It’s perfect!”

 

Hunk sighed, shaking his head but ends up plopping down next to her on the couch, watching the video she uploaded to her laptop and they couldn’t help but smile.

 

“That’s a good one. It’s like the harmony to Zarkon’s latest piece.”

 

“I know. That’s why I recorded that one. You know it’s his most recent hit, but different at the same time. I’m confident that he will win this hands down.”

 

Hunk nodded his head in agreement, smiling at the music Keith played until it ends. Once it stopped Pidge brought up the website to Zarkon’s contest, filling out the information required, Keith’s of course, and last but not least, attaching the recording and finally submitting it.

 

“Well, I’ll know if he won in a week. I will get either an angry phone call or text message from Keith.” 

 

She grinned, knowing full well Keith was going to be pissed, but she didn’t care. 

 

=

 

During the week of the contest hundreds of people had applied. Shiro and Zarkon made their way through the applicants, watching every recording on a tablet. Zarkon sighing at most and some not even given a chance past the first couple notes. Shiro stopped the recent recording as he looked at Zarkon.

 

“You’re eventually going to have to pick one, Zarkon. So you better at least have a small list of runner ups that you deem good enough.”

 

Zarkon scoffed at that.

 

“I wish Haggar never did this. They all sound awful and each and everyone of them practically plays the same song.”

 

Shiro sighed, as of course, the older male was right. Some sounded alright, but most were just bland, no real technique. 

 

“Lets just get through the rest of these as fast as we can and then you can decide which one you like the most.”

 

Zarkon huffs, knowing it had to be done, nodding his head. For the remainder of the evening, and well into the early morning, the two were almost done, just two more to watch.

 

“I can’t take any more of this! This is madness!”

 

“We have just two videos left. You got this.”

 

Zarkon sighed, bring up a hand to cover his face as he rubbed his temples.

 

“Okay, okay… continue.”

 

Shiro nodded as he played the next one. Both cringed at the sound and many mistakes already happening within the first half minute. Zarkon looked at Shiro, almost pleading with his eyes to stop, too afraid to go on to the last one. Shiro even hesitated a little when he had his finger paused over the play button for the last video.

 

“Ready?”

 

“No.”

 

Shiro faintly smiled and tapped the play icon for the last video on the tablet. Both waiting to hear awful sounds as that had been the case with the last few videos. What they both heard, however, was music. Beautifully played music as the bow-strokes are sure and true, the double stops and grace notes just singing as the two watched in aw. The young male’s fingers just dancing across the neck of his red violin, his eyes closed, not even noticing the crowd that was already around him. Just pure bliss of playing what he loved. Once the song ended, the video went black. It took both of them a few moments to snap out of such beautiful playing.

 

“He is amazing… was he playing one of your pieces?”

 

“I-I think so… what is his name. He is the one I choose.”

 

Shiro nodded in agreement to that. He looked the application over, but froze at seeing the name.

 

“Keith Kogane.”

 

“Why does that name sound familiar?”

 

“He was the kid that was one of your VIP guests 2 years ago… he is hearing impaired.”

 

“Impossible. He doesn’t seem like it by his playing at all.”

 

Shiro brought up a new web tab, typing in Keith’s name, surprised to see a website just for the young musician as he clicked on it.

 

“He’s apparently famous on the internet. Even has his own website.”

 

He handed the tablet over for Zarkon to look at. The older one taking it, looking through some of the videos and playing choosing one at random to watch. It was another beautiful piece. Zarkon didn’t recognize it at all, must have been the boy’s own composition. The way he played made the emotion of the piece come alive, the feelings were visible, heard, dancing right in front of him without any words. Once the video is done, again it goes black.

 

“Call him first thing Friday.”

 

Shiro nodded, smiling as he finally got up, stretching and popping his back and neck as he finally left Zarkon’s room to catch some sleep.

 

=

 

For Keith on the other hand, the week of the contest passes uneventfully.

 

Keith’s cell phone started blasting its set ringtone and vibrating waking Keith up. He grumbled while he reached his hand out from under the covers to silence his phone, not bothering to look at it yet, turning on his side to fall back asleep, getting comfortable again, but just as he was drifting off, his phone goes off again. Keith sat up with a start. Cursing under his breath, hating being woken up too early on his day off. He grabbed for his phone again, moving his bangs out of his face to read the number. He didn’t recognize it, but waited for it to go to voicemail on its own. Once it did, Keith just stared at it with a death glare, daring it to go off again. Sure thing, it did. Keith grabbed one of his hearing aids, having a feeling this person calling would not give up. He put it on then answered his phone.

 

“Whoever you are, you better have a good reason for waking me up this early on my day off.” 

 

He threatened, glaring down at his blankets now and moving more hair out of his face.

 

“Ah, yes. Is this Keith Kogane?”

 

“No, it’s the tooth fairy.”

 

He practically said with a growl. The male voice on the other end of the phone sounded like he was trying so hard not to laugh.

 

“I’m sorry to wake you up at lunch time, but it is urgent that I tell you personally. Congratulations on winning the contest.”

 

Keith remained silent, not even fully understanding what this guy was saying.

 

“What contest? You must have dialed the wrong number.”

 

“The contest to go on tour with Zarkon.”

 

Silence again. This was waking Keith up with a start.

 

“What…”

 

“Congratulations on winning Zarkon’s contest. Now, a limo will pick you up exactly at 8AM Sunday morning. I know this is short notice, but if you need help getting affairs in order, please save this number and g-“

 

“Hold up now. I know for a fact I did NOT enter that contest.”

 

Silence for a split second.

 

“I have your application and video recording right here, Keith. The piece you played is very beautiful. Even Zarkon himself was impressed with it, which is why you won.”

 

Keith was rubbing his eyes as he heaved out a sigh.

 

“Is there a runner up?”

 

“No.”

 

“Damn it… okay, 8AM Sunday. Got it. Thank you.”

 

With that, he hung up, flopped back down on his bed. Taking the hearing aid out. He wanted to murder Pidge. He had a plan formed within minutes on how to snag her, kill her and get away without leaving any traces to him. He shook his head, bringing both hands to his face this time and let out another sigh. He had to take a few more breaths to calm down.  He had to admit it - despite his anger towards Pidge - that he was excited. Going on tour... That was something he never even dared to dream about.

 

Once calmed, he called his boss to let him know what happened and how he would be gone for 2 months. There wasn’t much fuss about it as his boss agreed and wished Keith to have a good time. Even his boss knew Keith had been wanting to meet Zarkon, and enjoyed some of the cellists playing as well. With that he finally got up, and ordered pizza through an app. He put on his pants and a shirt, walking into the bathroom to tame his wild long hair and to get it back into a braid. By the time the task was done, the pizza arrived. When the exchange of food and money was made, Keith set the pizza on his table, sitting down and just ate in silence, still pissed at Pidge, and debating if he should even tell her or just ignore her until the end of the tour. He would decide which to do when she would message him. For now, he ate, played his instruments and tried to keep the now excitement he felt in his chest to stay calm, reminding himself of what had happened 2 years ago, he is still deaf, and had never interacted with a cello before to know the vibrations well. Yes he was thrilled, but at the same time, scared that things will just go horribly, horribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is really a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I am so sorry for not updating in a while. There was a sudden death in my family and still dealing with it. :/ But I thank you all for still enjoying the chapters that I do have up.
> 
> Again, I do not know how often I will be updating. I will try and make it as frequent as possible. 
> 
> Thank you all again for sticking around.
> 
> ~Shells
> 
> And thank you to the lovely @justhinothings for helping me with this story. :)

Pidge was normally prepared for a lot of things. How to handle social situations, as in knowing where to hide, how to deal with computers, hacking firewalls, how to handle when Hunk was extra nervous and needed her awkward comforting. She was even prepared for Keith’s outrage, his anger when provoked just right. Yeah, she knew how to deal with that too. She was more than prepared for yelling, death threats, and maybe even the possibly to run if Keith literally wanted to kill her and was more than likely to cover it up.

 

Yes, she was prepared for all of that. What she wasn’t prepared for, was the cold shoulder. Silence. Nothing. No death glare, no yelling, no death threat, no emotion towards her. Just nothing. It was driving her mad. She had already sent a bazillion text messages when she found out he won the contest, and he hasn’t replied back or anything. So she went to his place to make sure he was okay. When she got there, all she saw was a medium duffle bag packed by the door and Keith sitting in the living room playing his guitar.

 

She made her way to stand in front of him. It was only Saturday evening and Pidge barely made it through 24 hours of no contact with Keith.

 

Keith glanced up at Pidge, still not showing any emotion as he quickly averted his gaze, staring at his guitar. She huffed and moved to stop him from continuing to play, knowing how he hated to be interrupted but she so desperately wanted to talk to him. She got on her knees in front of him until Keith finally looked at her.

 

- _Can you please put your hearing aid in? I would like to speak to you._ -

 

She stared intently at him as Keith remained still for a solid minute before finally moving to set his guitar on the stand. He then got up to walk to his bedroom, grabbing his hearing aids off the nightstand and came back while slipping them on. Still, Keith remained standing now as he looked at Pidge, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Look, I’m sorry I went behind your back and did exactly what you didn’t want to do, but you won! You deserve this more than anyone else that applied to the contest! You are amazing Keith! I do not regret doing it. And I know this will not fall through. Hate me, I can deal with that, but I can not deal with your silent treatment. It’s killing me. Just… talk to me...”

 

She kept her eyes locked with his, having stated her motivations for going against his wishes. Keith remained silent for a solid five minutes. He then finally sighed when Pidge let lose a small whine.

 

“I am overly pissed off Pidge… don’t ever do that again.”

 

“If it’s something you deserve I sure as hell will do it again.”

 

Keith shook his head but finally caved as he opened his arms up to her. Pidge quickly got up, running into his arms and hugged him tight. Keith hugged back just as tight, knowing he couldn’t stay mad at her for long. Somehow knowing she meant well in this, and quite frankly, he would have done the same thing if the tables were turned.

 

“When do you leave?”

 

“Tomorrow morning at eight.”

 

“That’s soon. Have fun okay?”

 

Keith managed a soft chuckle.

 

“I’ll do my best.”

 

After a few minutes of the make up hug, Keith let go of Pidge so she could finally go home and not worry so much. At least he hoped she wouldn’t.

 

=

 

Sunday morning came too fast for Keith’s liking, it was just way too early. He barely heard his alarm to get up ready. He double checked everything in his duffle bag, got his wallet and ipod on the table, scrounging around for his passport as well before finally finding it and setting it with the other items on the table before headinging to take a shower.

 

When he’s done washing up, Keith got dressed in dark pants, a black v-neck t-shirt. He then left his bedroom and put on his red leather jacket and his boots. He hadn’t had much time to go to the barber to get his haircut. He would deal with it when he got back if it was too much of an issue to find one during the tour. Now that he was fully dressed, he brushed his hair out and put it in a loose braid, too tired to really do anything fancy with it. Once done, he  grabbed his violin, looking it over just to be sure everything was fine before putting it away in its case again and setting it on the table next to the other important items.

 

7:45AM

 

Keith sighed. He had a few minutes to kill. So he grabbed his guitar and just started playing it, waiting for when his phone would go off to let him know his ride had arrived.

 

Time went by much faster than Keith anticipated while playing his guitar. The next thing he knew, his next door neighbor was standing right in front of him, tapping his foot next to his to get his attention. Keith blinked as he looked up, surprised when he saw Zarkon’s bodyguard standing beside his neighbor, a smile on his face and not able to hide the aw in his eyes. Keith flushed a little, quickly taking his hearing aids out of his pocket and putting them on.

 

“I’m so sorry. I must have gotten carried away waiting…”

 

“It’s quite alright. I would say it’s worth being a few minutes late just to hear you play. I’m Shiro by the way. Nice to officially meet you.”

 

The older male held out his hand. Keith quickly sat his guitar on the stand and got up, shaking Shiro’s hand with a firm grip for a couple seconds before letting go again. He then looked to his neighbor.

 

“Thank you, Sam.”

 

“No problem Keith. Have fun. I’ll keep an eye on your place for you.”

 

Keith gave a nod, smiling, watching the other leave, his attention back to Shiro.

 

“Shall we go then?”

 

Keith gave a short quick nod, making sure everything was in place before heading to the table, shoving his wallet, passport and ipod in his pockets. He slipped his bluetooth headphones on around his neck as he grabbed his violin. He turned to get his bag but Shiro was already by the door with it slung over his shoulder.

 

“I can get that.”

 

“I already got it. Did you want to bring your guitar as well?”

 

“No, I don’t like to travel with it much. It’s old. If we happen to be near any music stores I can just buy a new one.”

 

Shiro nodded in understanding, opening the door for Keith as the young male walked out first, stepping aside to let Shiro out. When the door closed, Keith moved to lock it up, slipping the key into his pocket. Nodding to Shiro to let him know that he was officially ready, letting the older male lead the way back out of the apartment complex and out to where the limo was waiting, the engine running idly. Shiro opened the back door for Keith to get in. The young one kept his violin close as he slid into the back, looking around cautiously. It sure was spacious in the back seat of a limo. Everything looking ridiculously expensive, so Keith kept everything as close to himself as possible to not touch anything.

 

Before he knew it, Shiro was in the driver seat and pulling away from the curb and soon enough on the main road. He then began to make small talk to the drive over the crowded roads wouldn’t be such a tedious task.

 

“So, Keith. What do you like to do? Any hobbies?”

 

“Uh, well I play the violin and guitar. I also like to stargaze when the sky is clear.”

 

Shiro nodded his head, a soft smile forming on his lips, glancing at Keith from the rear view mirror for a moment before focusing on the road again.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you lose your hearing?”

 

Keith tensed up at the question. He really didn’t like talking about it. For those who knew - it weren’t a lot of people anyway - never asked, never talked about it. They were there when it happened as witnesses. At least, that is what Keith liked to think about them.

 

“Uhm, I would rather not answer… it’s still a tough subject to talk about.”

 

Shiro nodded in understanding, not pushing the topic further. Instead, he went back to safer topics.

 

“Alright, what foods do you like to eat?”

 

Keith shrugged, looking out the window as the airport started to come closer into view.

 

“I guess pizza? I’m really not that picky with food, unless it’s weird looking or has a strange smell to it… okay, maybe I am a little picky. I do not like my meals to taste sweet. It’s just weird and the only exception is sweet and sour chicken.”

 

Shiro chuckled softly. They soon pulled up to the airport, moving oh so slowly to special VIP parking. Once parked Keith looked out the window, slowly opening the door to get out before Shiro could get the chance to open it for him. He kept his violin close, Shiro pulling out the duffle bag from the trunk as he looked to Keith, letting the heavy door slam shut.

 

“Ready? The flight leaves in thirty minutes.”

 

“We’re cutting it a bit close aren’t we?”

 

“It’s okay. We can go the back way. You are already checked in. Everything is practically paperless these days.”

 

Shiro started leading the way, Keith quickly following behind the older male. Looking around at the different people and small food vendors that were placed in strange places throughout the airport while they fast walk to their gate. Once at the gate, Shiro walked down the ramp and led the way into the aircraft, already putting his bag up above. Keith slowly walked in, looking to the stewardess and gave a small smile to her before looking at the mostly empty private jet.

 

“Woah…”

 

“Never been on a plane before?”

 

Shiro asked, watching Keith’s expressions.

 

“Nope… just trains, busses, cars and motorcycles. Everything but a plane.”

 

Keith looked around as he soon spotted Zarkon near the back reading a book. He couldn’t believe he was finally meeting the famous cellist. Before he could really do much of anything, the pilot walked out from the cockpit and looked at everyone.

 

“Are we ready for take off?”

 

Zarkon looked up from his book then, his eyes moving from the pilot to Keith then over to Shiro. He gave a slight nod before getting back to his book. Shiro sighed and looked to the pilot.

 

“Yes, we are ready to go.”

 

The pilot nodded his head as he headed back to the cockpit, closing the door behind him. The engines roared to life. Keith looked around and just sat down in an empty seat. He was nervous, already intimidated and coming to a quick conclusion that Zarkon could very well be an ass in person. Keith slides his violin under the seat and puts the seat belt on. He doesn’t take notice of Shiro having moved to sit close to him as he took his hearing aids out, massaging his ears gently and just looked out the window. The plane being backed away from the ramp and soon on the runway, staying on the ground for a full minute before starting to move along, quickly picking up speed. Keith’s eyes widened, watching everything moving by at a decent speed and soon were they taking off, heading up into the clear blue sky, going through the clouds. Keith was smiling rather largely at this, taking in the new scenery in front of him. Thousands of miles up in the sky, surrounded by clouds and clear blue skies. He had always wanted to fly to other states and countries all together, just to stay for a week wherever and play his violin, but he had always been a little afraid to, and the fact that air fair isn’t exactly cheap, even with the extra money he managed to bring in.

 

Keith pulled his phone out and started taking some pictures, still grinning widely just at how beautiful it was up in the sky. Shiro couldn’t help but smile at the young male, the aw and excitement of being up in the sky just pure on his face. He quickly took his phone out, taking a side profile view of Keith and texted it to Zarkon.

 

 **S** : Your contestant winner is enjoying himself. Why don’t you actually interact with him?

 

Zarkon looked at his phone, frowning slightly, looking to Shiro who didn’t notice his stare from where he was sitting, but then again to the picture that popped up.

 

 **Z** : I will when I can mentally handle it.

 

He sent the reply. When Shiro looked at it he just shook his head, looking back at Zarkon with a disapproving look. Once it was safe enough to move about the cabin, he tapped Keith on the shoulder. Keith turned his head, a light blush coming to his cheeks, quickly putting back on his hearing aids, only cringing slightly from the already dull ache they caused.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Shiro caught the cringe, frowning.

 

“Is there another way you want to communicate? It looks like your hearing aids aren’t that comfortable.”

 

Keith blushed a little more. This was embarrassing.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine.”

 

Shiro was silent for a moment, not wanting to push the matter.

 

“Alright. So, we are free to move about the cabin. That means you can pester Zarkon if you want.”

 

Keith moved up a bit to look behind him and at the cellist.

 

“I don’t know… he looks more enthralled with his book than me. I think I’ll just stay here until we make it to the destination.”

 

Shiro frowned at that, but sighed. Not wanting to push it further. He knew too well what energy Zarkon gave off.

 

“Alright then, teach me sign language.”

 

He said simply. Keith just stared at the bodyguard for a solid minute, not quite sure how to really teach it.

 

“Uh, I can do my best.”

 

“I believe you can do it. Besides, I would like another way to communicate with you when you don’t have your hearing aids in.”

 

He smiled. Keith smiled back and then nodded, doing his best to teach Shiro the basics, but ended up laughing every time he messed up.

 

“Hey now, no laughing at the new guy! This is harder than it looks!”

 

Keith chuckled.

 

“I know. Took me three years to learn everything. On top of that learning how to read lips as well. I can read my friend’s lips well, but when it comes to strangers, it is a little more difficult. It was a very frustrating time of my life.”

 

Shiro blinks, dumbfounded that Keith was able to sign and read lips.

 

“That’s pretty amazing to be able to do that.”

 

Keith just shrugged.

 

“I guess.”

 

He managed a small smile. The stewardess soon walked over with a tray of food and drinks. Shiro passing Keith a tray with a pizza on it along with some fries. He chuckled shaking his head, still taking it without complaint, then asking for soda. Shiro gave the other a look.

 

“What? You can’t have pizza without soda. If I’m going to eat junk food I go all out.”

 

Shiro laughed at that, taking his food, not judging as they eat in silence. At some point Keith was trying to teach Shiro the basics again. Once at the middle of the flight, Keith ended up falling asleep, somehow managing to curl up in his seat and making it look comfortable. Shiro smiled, taking another picture and sending it to Zarkon before finally getting up to sit with his boss.

 

“You missed an interesting few hours.”

 

“Hmm, I heard it from here.”

 

“You’re going to have to start interacting with him.”

 

“I will once we are at our destination and settled into the hotel.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Shiro then moved to an empty seat to rest himself until they’ve landed.

 

=

 

They aircraft landed in Japan. Shiro moving to wake up both Zarkon and Keith. Keith groggily opened his eyes, looking up at Shiro with slight confusion at first, until he remembered everything, carefully uncurling from his position, rubbing at a sore spot on his neck as he moved to slowly get up and stretch, popping his back and neck then moved to look out the window.

 

“Where are we?”

 

He whispered, looking back to Shiro as the bodyguard smiled.

 

“Japan.”

 

Keith’s eyes widen as he looked out the window again, momentarily distracted before realizing that Shiro had started to get the luggage. Keith grabbed his violin from under the seat, slipping on his hearing aids again to listen to what was going on, staying out of the way until he got the clear to get off the plane, following behind Shiro and Zarkon who lead the way. Their luggage being put on a trolley while Shiro was the one pushing it. Once off the ramp, one of the local security personnel took over with the luggage as a few others surround the small group, leading them out of the airport and into a limo that would take them to the hotel they would be staying at.

 

Keith noticed that a lot of the people they encountered once outside were basically all  part os a huge fan club, made up of mostly women squealing at the sight of Zarkon. Keith rolled his eyes a bit but said nothing of the sort while following him and Shiro into the back of the limo.

 

The drive to the hotel felt agonizingly long, and an awkward silence had fallen over them. Shiro was not trying to make conversation as he did back on the plane and Zarkon seemed too deep in though. Keith glanced at his phone just to see the time, but finally got all of his notifications from Pidge and Hunk, even a few from Lance and Allura. He checked them all just to avoid looking at Zarkon or Shiro, but kept his hearing aids in just to know when he would get addressed. If anyone was willing to speak. He let his friends know that he had just landed in Japan and he made friends with the bodyguard, but Zarkon wasn’t really paying much of his existence right now.

 

 **P** : WTF? What a dick. I thought for sure he would at least want to get to know the winner of his contest.

 

 **H** : Yeah, that seems a bit cold and makes things weird.

 

 **K** : I know, believe me… I am the one suffering this awkward silence in the back of a limo driving to a hotel.

 

 **P** : I WANT TO SEE PICTURES OF THIS HOTEL!!!

 

 **H** : I would prefer to see the menu they have.

 

 **K** : Guys, calm down. I already had that planned. Okay, going silent. Talk to you guys later.

 

 **P** : Okay, Keith! Try to have a good time!

 

 **H** : Yeah, man. Have fun. :)

 

Keith shook his head as a small chuckle escaped him quickly glancing at the time. 12:30 AM. he then put his phone back in his pocket, not looking at the older men across from him as he looked out the window, enjoying the view until they finally pull up to the hotel. His eyes widened at how huge the building was, quickly pulling his phone out to take a couple pictures, already sending them to the group chat and thanking Pidge on a personal chat. Shiro chuckled softly while watching Keith taking pictures. The limo finally came to a stop outfront the huge double doors to the hotel. The security personnel there opened the door of the limo, Zarkon getting out first, then Keith and lastly, Shiro. The bodyguard staying close to the two, softly talking to Zarkon when needed and avoiding fans for now as they are led to their rooms. Keith recording the entire time for both Pidge and Hunk until he is led to his room that is right next to Zarkon’s.

 

Shiro opened the door as he looked to Keith smiling.

 

“This will be your room. If you are hungry, you are more than welcome to order room service. Don’t worry about the bill, everything is covered.”

 

Keith nodded his head, looking around his room. The decorations were simple, yet elaborate. The colors a mix of rose, gold and silver.

 

“This place is amazing…”

 

He managed to say. Shiro smiled, watching Keith a moment longer. It was refreshing to have such a young, dynamic soul with them on tour. Maybe, hopefully, Zarkon would enjoy the company of the young violinist.

 

“There is no rush for the morning, but you and Zarkon will have a luncheon around 1:30. I will come and get you when it’s time.”

 

Again, Keith nodded his head.

 

“Okay. If I ever don’t hear you, please just come in.”

 

Shiro nodded, finally excusing himself to leave Keith to explore his ridiculous large room. After about close to 3AM Keith finally got ready for bed, sending the video and pictures to the main group chat for his friends to see, hooking his phone on the charger and finally turning the lights out. He lay in bed, taking his hearing aids out and sighed in relief, sleep finally taking him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon and Keith finally break some of the awkward ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for still sticking around! It makes me happy to see that. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. :)
> 
> Things are still a bit rocky on my end, but slowly getting through it.
> 
> If you guys can, visit @justhinothings on twitter! She is amazing with helping me on this fic.
> 
> And, as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> ~Shells

Keith jumped awake, a gasp escaping him as he is momentarily confused at where he was. On the nightstand his alarm was blaring and vibrating. He groaned as he moved to turn it off, and shutting the alarms off all together. Keith rubbed the sleep from his eyes to focus on the time.

 

5AM

 

Keith plopped back down on the bed with a tired sigh. He still had hours until the luncheon with Zarkon. For a moment he contemplated about going back to sleep. But somehow he just couldn’t stop his mind from racing. Only two hours of sleep. Honestly, he had worse. Still, today would be a long day. Keith stared up at the ceiling of his room for a good ten minutes before finally sitting up. He took in the hugeness of his room. Not used to being in a place so big and only meant for one person. He moved his bangs out of his eyes and got up to head to the bathroom. When he turned on the light to the bathroom, he practically choked on the air. He quickly grabbed his phone to take a picture of it, sending it to the group chat. Keith looked over the contrast of black granite and white porcelain of the bathroom. The gold, silver and white flecks in the granite make it seem almost like walking in space. Finally he snapped out of it and does his bathroom duties, but instead of his normal shower he took a bath in the fancy white porcelain bathtub. He got the water to perfect temperature, adding a small pack of complementary bath salts, keeping an eye on it as he stripped his clothes off and moved his falling apart braid up on his head, grabbing a hair grabber to keep up on his head, finally sliding into the tub as he sighed. 

 

“This is amazing…”

 

He said softly to himself. He closed his eyes a moment just to enjoy himself, the bath and the place he had just woke up in general. When he opened his eyes he looked at the light colored granite tile floor, along with the sink and countertop, at the lines that run through them and tried to make out some kind of formations in them. When the water finally started to feel cold, Keith got out, draining the tub then moved to dry off and put clean clothes on. He looked at his reflection for a few minutes before taking care of his hair, brushing it out and just putting it into a low ponytail, not really wanting to do a braid. He inspected himself for a minute longer. Once satisfied he walked back out to the giant room.

 

Keith was still overwhelmed by how huge his room was. He walked over to the giant windows and opened the heavy curtains to look out over the busy and lively city of Tokyo. Keith took in the sight, his eyes widening at the tall buildings, flashing billboards, the street down below already crowded with people and cars. A smile started to form on his lips, naturally he wanted to go and explore, take his violin with him and start playing out on the streets. But the moment that thought came to him, a fear of getting lost and not being able to find his way back crept into his mind as well. He didn’t know how to communicate in Japanese and wasn’t even fully sure if sign language was universal. 

 

He bit his bottom lip a moment, already stressing himself out as he turned away from the window, grabbing his violin to get it out of its case. Holding it for a moment gave him a feeling of comfort, before he sighed and started tuning it. Once done he started to play, his nerves and worried thoughts starting to ease as he smiled, playing for the good part of the morning, forgetting that it is only going on 7AM.

 

=

 

Zarkon woke with a start, hearing the muffled string instrument. The higher notes were still played nicely yet not what he would have prefered to have woken up to at seven in the morning. The older male let out a groan, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in bed, yawning and stretching, a few joints popping in the process. When fully awake, he ordered room service for breakfast. He was just not ready to face too many strangers yet. The tour would be exhausting as is, he deserved a bit of serenity on is first morning. While waiting for that he got up to shower, dressed himself nicely and just lounged in his room. When there was a knock on his door, he got up to answer the door, seeing Shiro. He sighed.

 

“It’s too early to see you.”

 

He said bluntly and walked away, followed by his bodyguard. Shiro just shook his head, rolling his eyes, but left the door open as the hotel staff brought up Zarkon’s breakfast, letting the man set it up in the room before leaving again with a small bow. Shiro closed the door behind him, walking to the lounge room.

 

“At least tell me you will attempt to hold a conversation for your luncheon with Keith.

 

“No promises.”

 

“That is not what I wanted to hear, Zarkon. He is with us for two months. He will be playing with you on stage. You two could be so great together on there.”

 

Zarkon poured himself a cup of tea, not seeming interested at all. Shiro huffed, eyeing Zarkon with his grey eyes.

 

“Zarkon…”

 

The older male looked up to his bodyguard, just giving a nod.

 

“Alright, I heard you. We will see how the luncheon goes.”

 

“You can’t base that off one sit in. He’s most likely going to be nervous. Don’t be a jerk, be nice.”

 

“You do realize he started playing his violin at seven this morning.”

 

“Be nice.”

 

With that, Shiro finally left the room. The rest of the morning went by rather slowly, but Keith hadn’t stopped playing yet. Only around noon did he finally stop. Zarkon took notice right away as he set the book down he was reading, listening out just to be sure. When the silence dragged on for five minutes straight, he shrugged and continued reading.

 

=

 

1:15PM

 

_ -Keith, you look like crap. Did you sleep?- _

 

Keith shook his head, yawning as he has his phone propped up on the table, using his violin case as support while in a video chat with Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Allura.

 

_ -I got about 2 hours of sleep. Forgot to turn off my alarms before passing out.- _

 

All his friends just shook of their heads.

 

_ -Maybe you should try and take a nap. It’s 1 over there, right?- _

 

Allura had signed. Keith nodded his head, but signed back,

 

_ -I would, but I have this luncheon to go to soon with Zarkon. Maybe after I’ll pass out.-  _

 

Keith stifled another yawn when all his friends signed at the same time.

 

_ -Someone is behind you!- _

 

_ -WHO IS THAT?!-  _

 

Keith blinked, looking behind himself to see Shiro standing there, a welcoming smile on his face. Keith’s eyes widen as he looked at the time on the nightstand by the bed.

 

1:30PM

 

A light blush came up on his cheeks as he looked back to his friends.

 

_ -Sorry guys, I have to go. That is Shiro, Zarkon’s bodyguard. Talk to you guys later!-  _

 

He waved to his friends as they all waved back and soon Keith ended the call, moving to pick up his hearing aids to talk to Shiro.

 

“Sorry! I lost track of time.”

 

“It’s okay, I just walked in after knocking a few times and there was no answer. Ready?”

 

Keith nodded his head, grabbing his phone and shoving it in his pocket, managing a smile as he followed Shiro out of the room, and down to the lobby where a limo was already waiting for them. Shiro opened the door to the back for Keith to get in, sliding on in after and closing the door. The limo then drove away from the hotel. Keith sitting in the same spot he was in on the drive to the hotel last night, Zarkon and Shiro sitting across from him, and again, it was a weird kind of silence. The drive feeling like eternity with all the stops they had to make due to heavy traffic. When the limo pulled up to a restaurant and made a complete stop, Shiro was the first to get out, opening the door as Zarkon got out next, then Keith. He looked around slowly, taking in the new surroundings as the people walked past, glancing at Zarkon and then Shiro. 

 

When Shiro closed the limo door, he lead Keith inside the building where Zarkon had already disappeared into.

 

“This is one of Zarkon’s favorite places to eat when we come here. The food is really good.”

 

He said as he tried to make small talk to break the weird silence still lingering in the air.

 

“Okay… it doesn’t look like there’s anyone else here.”

 

“Ah, when Zarkon makes reservations to some place, it is shut down the duration of the time he is there, then opens back up to the public.”

 

Keith raised a brow at that, looking up to Shiro.

 

“All that just to sit down and eat?”

 

Shiro shrugged.

 

“Everyone that is working that shift gets paid extra. Oh! Before I forget, it will just be you and Zarkon. I will be making sure the place is secure and make sure the food is made properly.”

 

Keith tensed up at that.

 

“I have to try and make small talk with Zarkon? He won’t even glance my way.”

 

“Well, he has to now. I believe you can get him to talk. Or vise versa.”

 

Shiro soon had a grin on his face.

 

“I believe in you.”

 

Keith was about to say something else but Shiro walked him to the table Zarkon was already sitting at, pulling out the chair as he walked back to Zarkon, leaning to whisper in his ear.

 

“Be nice, and talk to Keith.”

 

Before Zarkon could say anything about it, Shiro is already walking away and out of sight. Keith watched the bodyguard leave, already dreading this time as his gaze slowly looked back to Zarkon.  Keith had always dreamed about meeting his idol but somehow things were harder and completely different in reality now. There was a frown on his lips and a furrow in his brow. Keith tensed a little, knowing the feeling was mutual. When Zarkon looked at Keith fully now, his piercing sky blue eyes staring right at Keith, almost in a studying manner as the two still sat in silence. Keith did his best to keep his breathing normal, staring down at the table, glancing up when he felt the courage to, just to see those eyes staring at him relentlessly. He looked down quickly again, biting his lower lip, trying to think of something to say to start a conversation, all the questions he had wanted to ask escaping his mind, leaving him silent.

 

Soon, hot tea was brought out, the light clink of porcelain being set in front of the two. The smell of the classic green tea filled Keith’s nose as he calmed a little, tentatively wrapping his hands around the small cup, moving his hands just far away enough to feel the radiating heat and to not actually burn his hands. He tried to ignore the weird silence that had fallen upon them, still trying to think of something until he heard Zarkon letting out a sigh, making him tense up again.

 

“You are quieter than most fans.”

 

Keith jumped a little at his voice, the sound deep, a voice he could listen to all day. He took a calm breath and looked up.

 

“Yeah… I guess so…”

 

He managed to say, keeping eye contact. There is another pause when a waiter walked up, setting small appetizers on the table for the both of them. He soon brought up a pad of paper.

 

“The usual Zarkon?”

 

The waiter asked in english. Zarkon tilted his head.

 

“Yes.”

 

The waiter smiled then looked to Keith.

 

“For you?”

 

Keith froze a moment, he spotted the menu just beside him that he never touched.

 

“Uhm… soba noodles, please.”

 

The waiter didn’t even hesitate as he wrote it down.

 

“Alright, it will be out in a few minutes.”

 

He then walked away, leaving the two in silence again.

 

“So, Keith, what inspired you to play the violin?”

 

Zarkon kept a straight face, already knowing the answer. It was the same one he got all the time.

 

“W-well… you… and I know you must get that answer a lot, but it wasn’t from any of your recent pieces… it was your very first album. The first time I heard you play I knew what instrument I wanted to play. There was so much emotion and life in your first few albums, it was amazing.”

 

Keith replied almost enthusiastically, but stopped himself from continuing, a blush coming to his cheeks, looking at Zarkon as he seemed shocked by the full answer. 

 

It took Zarkon a full minute to regain his composure. He knew the first part of that answer, but the other part, his first CD? That was ages ago, he was at least in his 30’s. How old did that make Keith when he first heard him? The cellist studies Keith for another good minute. He looks like he is in his mid to late 20’s. 

 

“How long have you been playing?”

 

Keith thought a moment, dark amethyst eyes looking up at the ceiling as he did the math in his head.

 

“Almost fifteen years.” 

 

He said finally, looking back at Zarkon. Again he looked baffled, but it only lasted for so long.

 

“Why do you only play on the street? Your talent should be enough to get you in a contract with a recording company easy.”

 

Keith was silent for a moment.

 

“I don’t play to be on a CD or to have money, though that is a bonus. I play because it’s what I love doing, and being out on the street is good enough for me. If people want to stop to listen to me play, that’s what I really like. But even if they don’t the music itself is what I enjoy. To feel it.” 

 

Keith looked up to meet Zarkon’s striking blue eyes staring right back at him. The cellist was silent, in a way contemplating Keith where he sat. Amazed by the fact that Keith was so different from other fans. He cared for the music, not the fame. The food was finally brought out and placed in front of them. It startled Keith a bit at the sudden appearance of the food as he looked up to the server, managing a small smile and nod in thanks. When the waiter left a comfortable silence fell on Keith and Zarkon, and unspoken agreement of Zarkon’s approval towards Keith.

 

Shiro had watched the two from a distance, hidden and out of sight, but close enough to listen to them. He had let out a relieved sigh when Zarkon started talking first. Through the small conversation, Shiro knew Keith would be a perfect fit for this tour, and maybe, hopefully, will bring Zarkon’s love and passion for music back to him again. To ignite the spark.

 

The rest of the lunch-hour passed quickly, Keith opening up a little as he started asking Zarkon what piece he enjoyed more over the other and the reasoning behind the answer. Sometimes Zarkon didn’t have an answer, or stumped and he hated that. He would sometimes throw Keith a glare when he couldn't answer, but eventually smiled when the young musician would chuckle. When it came time to leave, Shiro walked over to let them know that the limo was ready and waiting. Both Keith and Zarkon got up, and followed Shiro out, the air lighter around them and Zarkon actually having a small smile on his lips, something Shiro hadn’t seen since he first started being the cellists bodyguard. When they get in the limo, Shiro closed the door once seated in the back, the driver was slowly pulling out in the afternoon traffic. 

 

Next on the agenda was a bit of sightseeing before heading back to the hotel. Keith was happily looking around and asking what each place was, and the history about it. A couple of times he slipped with asking in sign language. When he caught himself though, he blushed, and apologizing, asking verbally instead. Zarkon took note of this, knowing enough that sign language was Keith’s main form of communication instead of verbally talking. He still answered the question once Keith spoke it verbally, but never questioned the slip up, as if it didn’t happen. Keith decided to stay silent to not slip up again, the few times it had already happened putting him on the spot. Embarrassed he just watched the buildings and scenery going by. 

 

The limo soon pulled up to one of many japanese gardens. Once the engine had died down, Shiro got out and, like he always did, held the door open for Zarkon and Keith. Keith looked around as a small smile came to his lips. 

 

“How long are we staying here?”

 

“For at least an hour.”

 

Came Shiro’s voice as the car door was closed. Keith nodded as he looked back to Zarkon and Shiro, a slight questioning look in his eyes.

 

“Is it… is it alright if I take out my hearing aids?”

 

The two older men seemed a bit taken aback by the question, but Shiro responded first.

 

“Of course. Is there any particular way we should get your attention if I or Zarkon need to?”

 

Keith blushed slightly. 

 

“Uhm, I guess a tap on my shoulder should be fine, or arm… oh, or you could just message me.”

 

He held up his phone with a small sheepish smile before putting it back into his pocket. The two nodded in agreement. Keith noded and soon turned to just walk down a random path, taking his aids out and rubbing his ears. Zarkon noticed this as he finally looked to Shiro.

 

“Should I get someone who can interpret ASL for Keith? It looks like those hearing aids are painful.”

 

Shiro let out a sigh.

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure how to make that call. I would like to think he will say something, or, maybe we both should learn sign language for him, and to learn something different.”

 

He gave a slight grin while Zarkon sighed, but thought about what Shiro said as he too, walked down a path to have some quiet and ponder about what to do with Keith, already intrigued by the young violinist. How his thought process was not like the others, and his questions different than the ones he usually got from his fans. He wandered around the garden for what felt like seconds, but took in the pristine cut bushes and flowers organized just so. In fact, a lot more time had passed. Zarkon slowly made his way back to the entrance when he spotted Keith on one of the bridges that went over huge pond that held koi fish. Keith was standing just under one of the cherry blossom trees watching the fish as a breeze went by, tossing about the black hair that was still held back in a ponytail. It was then Zarkon realized he liked Keith. He wasn’t sure in what kind of way, but the violinist was most intriguing than he first thought and he wanted to know more about him.

 

=

 

When they finally made it back to the hotel, it was another calm silence in the limo the luncheon surely had broken the ice between them. Every now and then Keith would ask a question about the upcoming concert, and the exact times programs. Zarkon would answer, but when it came to the time, even he wasn’t sure so he would just shrug.

 

“I normally get a message from Haggar the night before when the concert is about to start. We have some time, but, it would be wise to come to my room tomorrow to start practicing together and I will be able to show you the music that has been selected.”

 

Keith nodded his head, nervousness and excitement starting to bloom all over again as he finally exited the limo, walking up to his room, wondering what music he would learn and how to fit in with Zarkon on stage. He had 4 days to figure out how to work with the vibrations of a cello, and was hoping it wouldn’t take too long do and be able to play along. Otherwise, it was going to be a disaster and that was the last thing Keith wanted to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a harder time than he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and giving this fic so much love. It makes me happy.
> 
> Just a friendly reminder that my updates do not have a set day. And that updates will be slow. If it ever seems like forever, don’t give up hope! I am working on it. :)
> 
> And again, i would not have even been able to get this far if it hasn’t been for @justhinothings over on twitter. She is truely amazing. ^_^ 
> 
> And, as always, please leave comments and kudos. 
> 
> ~Shells

  
  


The rest of the week was awful. 

 

Keith was in Zarkon’s room, the two having stopped playing again as they hit yet another snag in the sheet music they would be playing together on stage in less than twenty-four hours. There were frowns all over. Zarkon was frowning as he looked at Keith. Keith was frowning at the music and at Zarkon’s cello. Keith was having a harder time than he thought he would with playing along with the cello. 

 

They had been practicing for hours on end since Tuesday morning. Keith’s ears hurt from having to wear his aids constantly, and the frustration of constantly messing up all the time. Keith huffed, out of frustration and pain he took his aids out and chucked them across the room. He then walked away from Zarkon, setting his violin in its case, then moved over to the balcony window, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. He ran his hands through his now messed up hair, taking a moment to try and regroup himself, and very much needing a breather. This was not the first time he had to literally just step away from practicing. Something he wasn’t exactly proud of.

 

Shiro had been there the entire time, sitting in the back of the room. He then looked to Zarkon as the cellist set his instrument on its stand, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in to stretch his legs and seemingly needing a breather as well. The piece was coming along nicely in all honesty, but the constant mess ups were driving Zarkon’s patience thin. He was a perfectionist and each note had to be perfect and true. Shiro got up as well, walking over to where Keith had thrown his hearing aids. He picked them up and set them on the closest table. He then looked to Zarkon.

 

“Should I call up lunch?”

 

Zarkon sighed, rubbing his face then nodded his head.

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

He said tiredly. Shiro gave a slight nod before getting on the phone and calling down to the kitchen to place their order. Once that was taken care of, Shiro watched the two musicians, Zarkon on one side of the room and Keith on the other. He watched the two destress a bit. Keith finally taking a seat while he continued to look out the balcony door and massage his ears a bit. Shiro noticed this action and it made him consider yet again to look for an interpreter. Keith had been wearing his hearing aids almost constantly since Monday and from the way he tried to get rid of the pain he must be very uncomfortable to say the least. 

 

Zarkon leaned against the plush sofa while he seemed lost in thought, his gaze landing on Keith in the chair all the way across the room, noticing him massaging his ears and just seeming all around defeated. Zarkon frowned at the sight of this. Maybe his first impression was wrong, but it was still the first week, they had time. Right? He watched Keith a minute longer before finally turning to look at Shiro.

 

“Should we get an interpreter?”

 

Shiro sighed at the question, the same one he had been thinking of just now.

 

“I’ll ask him once he has calmed down.”

 

Zarkon nodded, sighing again as he finally lounged on the couch, closing his eyes to rest until lunch arrived. Shiro remained quiet, still watching Keith just to be sure he was alright and calm enough before sending him a text, getting the feeling the younger male didn’t want to be touched in any way right now.

 

**S** : Hey, are you okay?

 

Keith felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He dug it out and saw Shiro’s text. Letting out a small sigh he read the message until a small smile appeared.

 

**K** : Yeah, just frustrated… and my ears hurt.

 

**S** : I figured as much. Would it be easier if we brought an interpreter in to translate for you? Not trying to cross any boundaries, but Zarkon and I both want this to be a fun experience for you and not so difficult.

 

Keith stared at the last text for a few minutes while he set his phone on his lap, thinking about it. He really didn’t like the idea of needing help, but he hadn’t had to wear his hearing aids this long in a while. He wasn’t even sure if he could put them back in without being in pain at this point. He finally let out a sigh, hanging his head in defeat, bringing his hands back to his phone as he started texting Shiro back.

 

**K** : Yes, but you won’t have to bring anyone in. I will get a hold of my friend Pidge and she can do it for me through video calls.

 

**S** : Will your friend be okay with it?

 

**K** : Oh yes, she owes me big time.

 

A small smirk graced Keith’s lips at that as he texted Pidge, letting her know right then and there she will be interpreting for him whenever needed. She replied back quickly, asking if everything was alright and Keith quickly gave the low down of what had been going on the past few days. Pidge was silent for a moment after that but quickly agreed. Even if she was going to back out, Keith was prepared to guilt trip her back into it. He then sent her Shiro’s cell number so she could text him, getting things squared away on that. Once he had taken care of it all he let out another soft sigh, lounging back into the chair he sat in, letting his head hang back and closing his eyes, finally relaxing a bit.

 

=

 

A couple hours had passed since lunch. Keith and Zarkon were back at it again. Shiro had brought up Pidge on a video call on Zarkon’s tablet so she could see what the problem was and possibly give them answers as to why Keith was struggling when they all knew his excellent skills as a violinist.

 

Pidge watched the musicians play, a slight frown at the piece they just performed. She already knew the first half of the problem, but up until they hit the same roadblock near the end, she figured out the second half as her eyes were on Keith, watching his frustration. When Keith looked up at the screen, seeing his friend stare right at him, he sat his violin and bow down on the closest chair and starts signing to her when he was in view.

 

- _ Before you ask, no, I have not told them I feel the vibrations through my instrument to play. _ -

 

Pidge let out a sigh and signs back.

 

- _ Don’t you think you should? It would make things a lot easier for you. And why aren’t you playing like you normally would? What is up with that? Where are your grace notes and double stops? The spice and flare you always add to music? _ -

 

Keith looked at Shiro, then Zarkon as the two watched Pidge and Keith sign, hoping to get some explanation soon.

 

- _ 1, I didn’t say anything about it because it would be weird. The only way for me to really get the hang of feeling the cello’s vibration would be if I were in his personal space or if I literally sit on his lap. And that would be weird to say the lease. 2, I don’t know the piece very well, and I have a feeling Zarkon would not appreciate my way of playing. _ -

 

There was stillness for a minute before Pidge finally spoke.

 

“Shiro, can you turn me back around, I don’t want Keith reading my lips as I explain.”

 

Keith huffed when Shiro turned the tablet around. Zarkon even set his cello back on the stand to walk over to his bodyguard and to hear what Pidge had to say.

 

“Okay, so first off, Keith normally doesn’t have this hard of a time with sheet music. But the reason behind it consists a combination of hearing and feeling the instrument.”

 

Shiro and Zarkon both shared a slightly puzzled look. Pidge sighed at that, staring at the two men.

 

“He needs to feel the vibration of the instrument. Most of his skill now is feeling the vibration since he can’t fully rely on his hearing aids.”

 

Zarkon and Shiro’s eyes widen at this information, both glanced to Keith then back to Pidge.

 

“Really? That is possible to do? But how would he be able to feel the vibration of Zarkon’s cello?”

 

Shiro asked all the questions while Zarkon stayed silent.

 

“Well, there will be two ways for Keith to feel the vibrations. First option, he is barefoot and stands close to the cello to feel it, but that may still be hard to do. The second option is he is in Zarkon’s personal space or basically sitting on Zarkon’s lap to feel the instrument. That will be the best way for him to actually catch up. Being able to feel it on some part of his body will increase his chances of getting the feel of the cello down, and basically not needing to hear music at all.”

 

Shiro and Zarkon were silent again. The look on Zarkon’s face was hard to read. He didn’t particularly like the thought of anyone sitting on his lap, or much in his personal space for that matter. Pidge looked at the two, knowing that this would be awkward for all of them and that the situation in general was unique. Waiting for some sort of answer from them, she internally hoped she did not ruin anything for Keith.

 

“We will see what we can do.”

 

Shiro finally said.

 

“Thank you for the unique insight of Keith’s playing. It gives us something to think about and how to coordinate.”

 

Pidge gave a nod of her head.

 

“No problem. Just call me again when you need me.”

 

Shiro nodded and soon hung up, looking to Zarkon as the cellist walked back to his chair, still deep in thought. Keith was watching the two the entire time, knowing Pidge told them how he played now. He was nervous of the outcome and wasn’t sure how Zarkon would take it, or even how it could be done.

 

The silence dragged on between them before Keith finally cleared his throat.

 

“Are we going to continue practicing?”

 

Keith cringed a little while he spoke, but watched Zarkon, hoping they would continue. There was no movement from the cellist until he finally shook his head. Keith clenched his jaw as dread entered his stomach. Shiro was about to protest against this but Zarkon held up his hand to Shiro to silence him, his eyes still on Keith.

 

“We do not have enough time to figure out a way to make this work for the first weekend show. It is already late and first performance is tomorrow evening.”

 

Zarkon spoke slowly so Keith could read his lips. Keith remained silent. Still looking at the cellist. He was angry and upset at himself. But Zarkon’s reasoning made sense. They didn’t have enough time to figure this out. As much as the logic behind it was beyond reasonable, it was still upsetting. Keith gave a curt nod then moved to put his violin and bow back in its case. He walked to the door, turning back around to give a slight bow then left, heading back to his room.

 

Once Keith was in the privacy of his room, he let the tears fall freely. He was mad at himself for the outcome in the end. If he had said something sooner, would things be different? Would he even be here at all? Taking in a shaky breath he gently set his violin on the only table in his room then moved to curl up on his bed, not planning on getting up for the rest of the evening.

 

=

 

Shiro watched Keith leave with so much defeat in his eyes. He hated that look in Keith’s eyes. He then turned his gaze to Zarkon.

 

“Was that really necessary?”

 

“You know as well as I, we do not have enough time.”

 

“But people will be expecting to see Keith. His fan base knows he won the contest almost a week ago.”

 

“If anyone asks we can say he wasn’t feeling well. You can even let him know about it.”

 

“Zarkon-“

 

“Enough. There is another performance next week. We will be prepared then. Now leave. It is late and I am tired.”

 

Shiro remained silent, his hands clenched into fists at his side but then took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

“Of course. Goodnight.”

 

He then turned and left, stopped just a few feet away from Keith’s room, the need to check on him and make sure he was alright tugged at him, taking Shiro to stand in front of Keith’s door, but he managed to stop there, knowing it was late and most likely Keith didn’t want to be bothered. He sighed one last time and finally went to his own room for the evening.

 

Friday morning came too fast. The sun woke Keith up as he slowly stirred, his eyes cracked open before pulling the covers over his head and turning on his side, his back facing the window. His head hurt and the ache in his ears was still there. He felt like a disappointment to himself and Zarkon. In less than twelve hours Zarkon would be leaving for the concert hall and he would be left behind again.

 

He closed his eyes tightly at the thought and realization of this as new tears came against his will, falling silently. Old wounds slightly re-opened as it was just too much. A reminder he has forever lost his hearing, a reminder that he was handicapped, a reminder that he would never truly be good enough for this. Curled up tightly on himself under the covers, he slowly let sleep take him again.

 

What was the point of getting up when there would be nothing to do? Already been told he was not going to be in this performance. So, the only logical thing for him to do, was sleep. 

 

=

 

The day time seemed to pass sluggishly for Shiro. He had been with Zarkon most of the morning and into the afternoon to put in the last changes for tonight and the rest of the weekend. Prepping for the show taking up most, if not all of his free time. Shiro was half expecting Keith to come knocking on the door, but it never happened. He soon sat in one of the plush chairs as he watched Zarkon put a couple final pieces together and messaged Haggar the final line up of what he would be doing. 

 

Zarkon sighed when he sent off that text. He slouched slightly in his chair. He should practice for a bit, but his eyes glanced towards the door of his room, almost expecting Keith to knock on it any moment now. Just as he had done these past days. He hated that look of disappointment in his eyes when he left last night. If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t care much at all, but Keith… Keith wasn’t like the others, he was different. Zarkon stared blankly at his music sheet for a good ten minutes before snapping himself out of his thoughts about Keith, picking up his cello off the stand it rested on and started practicing, already missing the violin accompaniment.

 

=

 

That weekend was the worst for Keith. He kept himself mostly in his room and stayed in bed. He barely left it and when he did, it was to go to the bathroom or eat when he ordered food. He hadn’t touched his violin the entire time, just feeling defeated, not able to bring himself to play. What was the point?

 

When word quickly got out that the winner of the contest was sick for that weekend, Pidge was the first to message Keith and when he didn’t answer she would video time him, knowing full well that the excuse of Keith not being there was a bunch of bull shit and she was worried. When she couldn’t get a hold of Keith by Sunday she video called Shiro.

 

Shiro looked at his phone, surprised to see someone video calling him, but when he looked at the name he quickly answered, holding his phone up so Pidge could see his face.

 

“What happened to Keith.”

 

She demanded, it wasn’t a question. The protectiveness showing through on her face, her brow furrowed. 

 

“He is still in his room. I don’t think he has left it since Friday.”

 

“Get in there. I need to talk to him and make sure he is okay.”

 

Shiro hesitated with the demand. He was worried about Keith and not seeing him or hearing him play at all. But since the show on Friday he had been busy. Still, he knew it was the only right thing to do. He looked at Pidge and nodded.

 

“Alright, give me a minute.”

 

Pidge gave a nod of her head, watching the screen go black but still heard everything as Shiro knocked on Keith’s door. When there was no answer he used the master key to get in. The room was slightly bright, the sheer curtains drawn so light could still get in, but dim enough to not be too bright. Shiro then spotted a rather large lump on the bed, the comforter hiding Keith. Bringing his phone back up he looked at Pidge. 

 

“He’s still in bed.”

 

“I don’t care. Wake him up.”

 

Shiro gave a slight nod, walking over to the bed as he pulled the comforter back to Keith’s shoulders. Keith’s hair is all but a mess and in his face as Shiro hesitated a moment, turning his phone around to show Pidge as she cursed under her breath. She knew Keith’s bouts of being upset or the feeling of defeat. And just looking at him curled up and still asleep was not a good sign in her book. In fact, this was terrible.

 

“Wake him up.”

 

She said again and Shiro did as he was told, gently shaking Keith’s shoulder to get him to wake up. When the young male jolted awake, the first thing he saw was a small screen with Pidge on it looking at him sternly but with a mix of worry. His gaze then landed on Shiro. A blush rose to his cheeks as he moved his hair out of his face then focused back on Pidge. One thing at a time.

 

_ -Good morning Pidge.- _

 

_ -Keith, what happened? Why were you not at the performance with Zarkon? And why did you not answer my texts?- _

 

Keith let out a shaky breath, rubbing the sleep and dried tears from his eyes. He took a minute before signing back.

 

_ -I did not feel well.- _

 

_ -Bull shit. Tell me what happened or I will ask Shiro.- _

 

He clenched his teeth a moment but gave in, knowing she would do just that.

 

_ -It was too late to figure out how to implement me feeling the vibration of the cello and playing the violin alongside Zarkon. And he was right. There was no time.- _

 

Pidge watched Keith intently, first his hands then his eyes. She then let out a sigh.

 

_ -I’m sorry if I was the cause. But you can’t keep that a secret if you really want this to work. I want this to be the best experience for you Keith. You deserve this.- _

 

Keith let out a small sigh but gave a weak smile.

 

_ -I know, and I appreciate it. I just didn’t know how to handle it after working on that stupid piece for four days. Nothing worked.- _

 

_ -I understand. But the best thing to do now is get back up and try again. We all know you are amazing. Prove it to Zarkon. If he refuses to see it I swear I will fly out there and personally kick his ass.- _

 

Keith chuckled softly at that, shaking his head a little. Shiro smiled at seeing Keith starting to relax, despite not being able to understand a single thing and the chuckle just made him smile.

 

_ -Thanks Pidge. I needed that. And sorry for ignoring your calls and texts. I don’t even know where my phone is right now.- _

 

Pidge smiled, shaking her head.

 

_ -You’re welcome. Now get cleaned up. You look like a mess.- _

 

Keith chuckled again and gave a slight nod of his head. He was about to get up but stopped to look at Pidge before Shiro moves his phone.

 

_ -Can you ask Shiro where my hearing aids are? I lost them.- _

 

Pidge laughed but nodded.

 

_ -Anything else?- _

 

Keith shook his head smiling, then looked to Shiro. Doing the sign language for Thank You he then got up, grabbed random clothes and went into the bathroom,  closing the door behind him.

 

Shiro watched Keith disappear into the bathroom before turning his phone back around to face him.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“Yeah, he will be now. Do you know what happened to his hearing aids?”

 

Shiro blinked, realizing Keith never took his hearing aids out of Zarkon’s room.

 

“Yeah, I do. They are still in Zarkon’s room. I guess he forgot to take them before he left back on Friday.”

 

“Wait, how long had he been wearing his hearing aids?”

 

“He wore them every day up until he got a hold of you Thursday evening.”

 

Pidge groaned, taking her glasses off and rubbed her face.

 

“Okay, okay… I will be interpreting for him for a while. His ears are probably still hurting.”

 

Shiro frowned at that.

 

“Is there any way to get him a better pair of hearing aids?”

 

“Unfortunately, no. The best kind out there are ridiculously expensive. But he will be okay. It will take a few more days for him to wear them again.”

 

Shiro nodded his head saying his thanks before hanging up with Pidge and finally leaving Keith’s room, but hearing him sing in the bathroom made Shiro smile as he closed the door behind him.

 

The information about Keith’s hearing aids causing such pain after long use made Shiro worry, but in a way made up his mind on wanting to learn sign language. He wanted to pass this information on to Zarkon. He knocked on the cellist’s bedroom door before it was opened and he walked in, closing the door behind him and looked to Zarkon.

 

“We need to discuss about making this tour easier for Keith.”

 

Zarkon regarded his bodyguard, moving to take a seat on the couch, motioning for Shiro to sit.

 

“What did you have in mind?” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little awkward for the musicians, but Zarkon learns something new about Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would like to to apologize in how long it took for me to get this chapter up. A lot has happened and i have been struggling a lot to keep on writing in general. But fear not! I will not give up on this fic. Promise.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> And a very special thanks to @justhinothings for sticking with me, being my cheerleader and just helping me with the struggles with this chapter. I can't thank you enough. <3 <3 <3
> 
> To everyone else, I thank you so much for sticking around and waiting patiently for the next update. you are all wonderful and awesome. 
> 
> Much love.
> 
> ~Shells

  
  


The second week in Japan went a lot more smoothly.

 

Still, during that week a strange routine would settle in. Keith would place himself on the floor in front of where Zarkon would sit while he would have his cello out. Keith would be as close as possible to the instrument and would semi lean his body into it while the other played. It was very awkward, but Shiro had got a kick out of it as he would try to hold back his laughter and sometimes would even sneak pictures with his phone to share later. During the down time and whenever Keith wasn’t in Zarkon’s room, Shiro would facetime Pidge so he and Zarkon could both learn sign language to talk with Keith and he wouldn’t have to wear his hearing aids as much… But they were still a long way off from being able to do much and Pidge was more than patient with them both and happy to help in any way when it came to Keith.

 

In order for Keith to feel of the vibrations of the cello when Zarkon played, he would close his eyes, keeping one hearing aid in and smiling at the feeling of how low the vibration could go and hearing the pieces. When he wasn’t concerned on where he was sitting, all embarrassment melted away as he just felt, and partially listened. When Zarkon noticed this he smiled softly, continuing to play but also being careful of Keith so he wouldn’t bump him with his knee.

 

Keith and Zarkon were finally able to figure out a couple pieces to play together. It was still a bit rocky on some parts and there was still going to be a lot for both the musicians to get used to. After the catastrophic start they both felt this was the real start of the tour. And an amazing end to their time in Japan. The next stop would take them around half the globe: Italy.

 

Keith tiredly made his way to the spot he chose on the trip out, setting his violin under the seat as he finally sat down. He closed his eyes a moment to take a breather. Already worn out from the last show. Keith really didn’t understand all that went into it. The tuning of the instrument, standing or sitting just on the stage, the lights shining right on them as they played and of course the thousands of people there watching the entire time and wanting an encore at the end. He still had another one and a half months to go and he was only half way done.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he literally jumped out of his seat when he saw Zarkon sitting next to him. The cellist raised a brow, slight amusement in his eyes but stayed silent until Keith sat back down. He took his hearing aids out of his pocket and put them in.

 

“Uh… sorry, I didn’t feel you sit next to me.”

 

Zarkon just shrugged, his book he had been reading the trip out on his lap.

 

“It’s okay. I understand needing to regroup after a show.”

 

“How do you do it? And continuously? It is draining.”

 

Zarkon couldn’t help but chuckle softly at that. It was true and every artist who traveled had different coping skills.

 

“I know. It took me a while to get used to, but eventually it just had gotten to be so normal I just see it as another day. Though, I do take a day for myself to just be alone.”

 

Keith listened as he gave a slight nod, seeming to understand. Though he still had a while to figure out what would help him cope. He only had one show with Zarkon yet he was already drained. 

 

The pilot soon came out to announce that they were ready for take off. Zarkon gave a nod. Keith took the aids out of his ears as the pilot walked back into the cockpit and started the engine. Shiro taking a seat across from the musicians. It took a few minutes, but they were soon up in the air once more. Keith looked out the window a smile spread across his face. He still couldn’t get over how smooth and fast the take off was and how he was flying through the clouds, going hundreds of miles in the air and thousands of miles above the ground. 

 

Zarkon happened to glance over at this sight to see. A small smile coming to his lips as he watched Keith take in the view of the world below. From this angle, Keith looked soft in the morning light, the pure joy of just being in the clouds clear on his face. Zarkon hadn’t even realized he had been staring at Keith for so long when his phone made a small sound. The cellist blinked as he looked to his phone, reading the text from Shiro.

 

**S:** Looks like someone has a small crush. ;)

 

Zarkon’s eyes widened then he shot a glare over to his bodyguard before replying.

 

**Z:** Don’t be ridiculous.

 

With that, Zarkon put his phone away and opened his book to read, but couldn’t help himself he just had to glance over to Keith one more time. Was Shiro right? He gave himself a mental shake before returning his attention back to his book. It was going to be a long flight and he wanted to get through most of it before he would get distracted again.

 

Up to half way through the flight, Keith had been writing down new music in his notebook to play on his violin, and another notebook of music notes for when he is able to get a hold of a guitar while on tour. After another hour, Keith ended up falling asleep. Zarkon had just put his book down, close to finishing it when he saw Keith passed out in his seat, notebooks a bit messed up and mechanical pencil dropped to the floor. The cellist couldn’t help but smile at this. He sat his book down on the table, moving to close the notebooks, glancing at some of the notes. It looked like a mess of music all over the place, but very intricate and well advanced for someone of Keith’s age. Once he tidied up the table a bit, he moved to pick up Keith and carry him to the couch, laying him down and even going as far as taking his shoes off for him. They still had five hours to go until they would reach their destination, and it gave Zarkon a chance to move about and stretch his legs a bit as well. 

 

Zarkon took a step back just to watch Keith moving to lay on his side, letting out a small sigh and a faint smile on his lips. Zarkon was smiling until he saw Shiro standing beside him, a knowing smirk on the bodyguard’s lips.

 

“Wipe that smirk off. There is no reason for it.”

 

Shiro let out a chuckle.

 

“He is cute sleeping, don’t you think?”

 

Zarkon narrowed his eyes at Shiro, not saying a word. Shiro just having an innocent smile on his face, but Zarkon knew better.

 

For the remainder of the flight, Shiro and Zarkon practiced sign language and the recordings Pidge had sent before they took off to the sky helped them whenever they got stuck. When their destination was in sight, the two stopped just as Keith started to wake up. Zarkon had moved to take his seat, watching Keith as he woke, but looked away quickly, his gaze landed on the window as the city lights along the coast of Italy came into view.

 

“Just in time.”

 

Zarkon said softly to himself. Keith groggily looked around, realizing he was on a couch and not in his seat anymore. When was there a couch? He slowly sat up, looked to Zarkon with slightly messy hair and a confused expression on his face. The cellist smiled, pointing to the window behind Keith making the young violinist turn to look out of it and his eyes widened at the view of the lights of Italy below him. When the jet started to get closer, the architecture was just as beautiful. The old buildings mixed with the new. Keith still couldn’t believe he was on tour with Zarkon, and being able to travel even a small part of Europe in just two months was more than he had ever dared to dream of. He would have to thank Pidge at some point when he got back home.

 

The jet soon started to make its decent onto the runway. Keith’s gaze still stuck to the window, the expression of awe and excitement clear on his face, even from the side view. When the jet finally landed, Keith hurried to get his shoes on, hastily tying the laces. He looked around quickly just to make a mental note of where his violin and backpack were at. When he saw they were still where he last remembered sitting he relaxed a little and looked back out the window. When the jet came to a stop, Keith hopped up, moving to gather his things. Shiro chuckled as he watched this, but also glancing to see Zarkon smiling fondly at the violinist. Once everyone was finally up and ready, the pilot opened the door. The limo had been pulled up so the three could get right in and head off to the hotel reserved for them.

 

Keith yawned as he shook his head to try and wake himself up more, sliding into the vehicle to look out the window. Zarkon and Shiro getting in shortly after as the door closed and the vehicle started to move into town. Everything looked different at night when only the street lights and building lights illuminate the town. As they drove past the colosseum Keith’s eyes widened, a smile graced his lips at the sight. He would love to play in there with Zarkon. He then snuck a glance to the cellist finding the older male looking at him with a fondness which made Keith blush softly, moving to taking out his hearing aid and put it in.

 

“Where will we be playing?”

 

Zarkon managed a smile at that, as if it was obvious.

 

“The colosseum.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened at that, shock but then excitement took over. Of course they would be playing at the colosseum. If there’s anything he knew about Zarkon now, he went to the big places, the well known landmarks and everyone wanted to see him when they knew he would be in town.

 

“Will we be able to explore a little bit?”

 

He managed to ask, a little nervous of what Zarkon’s answer would be. The cellist just leaned back, seeming to think on this a little then gave a slight nod of his head.

 

“We can. But after we both get proper rest. It is late.”

 

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle softly at that.

 

“There is no such thing as proper rest for a street musician.”

 

Zarkon furrowed his brow a little at this, glanced to Shiro then back to Keith. The violinist biting his lower lip now, feeling like he might have said something wrong.

 

“Do you not get proper rest?”

 

“Well… I do for the most part.”

 

Zarkon just stared at Keith with a look saying that he didn’t quite believe him. Shiro ended up shaking his head with a chuckle.

 

“You are no better Zarkon. I still remember those nights where you stayed up for two days working on a new piece.”

 

Zarkon gave a slight glare to his bodyguard, Keith puts a hand over his mouth to hide his smile as he too knew what those nights were like. Before he could mention anything, the limo finally pulled up to a grand hotel and the door opened. Shiro got out first, moving to get the bags followed by Zarkon and finally Keith. The place was quiet, revealing how late it really was, but Keith was still fascinated by the place and the stone architecture mixed with modern day materials, he wasn’t tired at all after the nap he had on the jet. He took a quick pic before sending it to the group chat on his phone, letting his friends know he made it to his next destination before putting his phone back in his pocket. He walked beside Zarkon as the two musicians followed behind Shiro into the hotel to get their room keys and be guided from there up to their suits. 

 

=

 

Keith managed to sleeping in till noon. It was difficult to fall asleep with the time change and sleeping on a jet for most of the flight. He sat up in bed, groggy and black hair askew as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He took a moment to look around his room, not really remembering much of it since he only got in earlier that morning. The huge balcony just outside was designed to look old and Keith managed a smile at the sight. He then gave another yawn before finally crawling out of bed, walking to the bathroom where he glanced up in the mirror, slightly startled with how messy his hair was - the start of grease from skipping a day of bathing was starting to show. He grumbled under his breath as he got a shower started, and began contemplating on cutting his hair.

 

When Keith had finished with his shower and was all dried and dressed, he put his hair in a low braid leaving the bathroom once he was satisfied with it. He walked over to the sliding glass doors that lead out to the balcony, stepping out to take in the afternoon air. He took a deep breath of fresh air, full with the smell of home cooked food, making his own stomach grumble. He chuckled softly to himself when he got the sudden urge to explore his surroundings. Keith went back into his room, closing the sliding door behind him as he quickly put his shoes on, grabbing his wallet, hearing aids, room key and his phone. Just as he walked out the door, he sent both Shiro and Zarkon a text that he would be exploring the block. 

 

Keith looked around. The streets and sidewalks were busy with people. It was lunch hour. He managed a smile as he closed his eyes a moment, moving his feet a little to get the feel of the new vibrations he could pick up with his feet, then turned to his right, randomly walking in that direction. He looked around slowly taking in the people he passed, just feeling the vibrations and taking mental notes of where he was with simple landmarks and buildings that he could remember if he ever got lost or felt unsure.

 

As he made his way along, he stopped at a local cafe, looking at the menu. He couldn’t understand the writing at all, and the English wasn’t that well either. He grumbled a little as he took out his phone and sent a picture to Pidge with the request for help of needing deciphering so he knew what he wanted to get. It didn’t take long for Pidge to reply with a decent translation. Keith looked it over a moment before he walked up to one of the cashiers and showed them what he wanted from his phone. When that was done, he stood to the side and just looked around, the people enjoying themselves, or on their devices doing who knows what. He kept a tentative eye out for when his order would be up. When the cashier made eye contact with him and gestured toward the paper bag of food and his drink, Keith smiled as he gave a nod of thanks, grabbing his things and soon left, exploring the block slowly while he ate a breakfast-sandwich and sipped his tea.

 

At some point, Keith came across a public trash can to dispose of his trash. He slipped a hearing aid on when he started to hear guitar music and a few other instruments being played making him smile. He followed the sound to a music store, mostly filled with guitars. When he stepped into the building he was greeted with lively music and the smell of wood. He let out a sigh of contentment, closing his eyes a moment as he took it in. When he opened his eyes again, someone was behind the counter starting to speak Italian. Keith bit his lower lip.

 

“Uhm… I don’t understand…”

 

He said loud enough for the male behind the counter to hear. The man understood holding up a finger as if to have a moment before he disappeared in the back just as the music stopped. Keith started getting nervous when an older man walked out and smiled at Keith.

 

“Welcome. What can I help you with?”

 

His accent was thick, but his English was rather good making Keith relaxed a bit, a shy smile on his lips.

 

“I was walking around when I managed to hear the playing… Is it alright if I look around and practice on a guitar if it catches my interest?”

 

The older male listened to Keith and gave a nod of his head. Keith smiled before he moved to one of many walls full of guitars. He took his time looking at each instrument, in a way evaluating it with just a look while he slowly made his way to the next wall. The silence was broken when the tune from before was picked up again, making Keith smile. He kept his hearing aids in to listen when he came across the most beautifully colored guitar, the front a beautiful dark cherry color, the sides and back pitch black. He gently took it off the wall, not noticing the younger male from earlier was behind the counter now.

 

Keith strummed the instrument with all open strings, feeling the vibration, closing his eyes, smiling as he tuned by ear and by feel. He smiled softly as he finds the first chord he wanted to play, strumming a short warm-up before starting to play a simple song. His finger picking and strumming at unbelievable speed. He didn’t even notice that the music in the back had stopped and a small group was making their way to the front of the shop to see who was playing the guitar. When the older man from earlier saw that it was was Keith, he grinned taking in the music for a moment, before he and the others decided to join in as well with their instruments, a mix of violins, guitars and a banjo. Keith was a bit startled by this, fumbling a bit but smiled as he picked it back up, walking over to the counter as he continued the tune. He was so occupied with playing and having fun he didn’t feel his phone vibrating to let him know that Shiro and Zarkon were looking for him.

 

=

 

Shiro was frantic, as was Zarkon. Neither of them knew where Keith had gone when it started to go into the evening hours. Shiro had gotten a hold of Pidge to see if she knew how to get a hold of Keith for when he wouldn’t respond on his phone.

 

“The only reason Keith wouldn’t answer his phone for anything, is if he found a music store and is playing an instrument. He can lose track of time very quickly and won't feel his phone vibrating if he is having a good time.”

 

“Alright, but we still don’t know where he is or how far he has actually gone.”

 

Shiro said, doing his best to keep his voice calm.

 

“Hold on, give me a minute and I will be able to find him through his phone.”

 

There was silence for a minute as Shiro and Zarkon listened to furious typing and clicking. It was an agonizing minute before Pidge spoke again.

 

“It looks like he is only a block away from the hotel, and it seems like my assumption was correct. He managed to find a music store.”

 

Soon there was a chime on Shiro’s phone with a text message from Pidge.

 

“I just sent you directions to Keith’s location. Punch him in the arm for not paying attention to his phone for me.”

 

Zarkon made a scoff type sound while Shiro chuckled.

 

“Thank you Pidge. I’ll let you know when we get him back to the hotel in one piece.”

 

“No problem. Now go get him.”

 

With that being said, Pidge hung up when Shiro sighed in relief, relieved that Keith seemed to be okay. He moved to grab his jacket and looked to Zarkon.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

Zarkon raised a brow as he had gotten up as well, getting his jacket on.

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

Shiro stopped for a moment, looking Zarkon over, but then gave a nod.

 

“Alright, let's go.”

 

He walked over to the door, making sure he had everything he needed in his pockets as he held the door open for Zarkon who walked out first, the two moving at a hurried pace to get to Keith and really see if he was alright. When they started to get further down the block they heard lively music, laughing and singing. Shiro and Zarkon slowly came to a halt at the music store. The singing they heard now was down to one, none other than Keith. 

 

Keith’s back was to them while he was singing one of Lance’s favorite songs from one of the recent movies out. It was simple and short, but silly. Shiro was smiling as he listened to Keith. For Zarkon on the other hand it was the first time hearing Keith sing and play at the same time. The cellist was surprised to say the least. If he didn’t know Keith was legally deaf, he would have assumed he could hear just fine with how well Keith kept in tune singing and strumming the guitar away. When the song ended, the group that was around Keith all stopped to look at Zarkon and Shiro. Keith realized the others were looking behind, so he took his hearing aids out and put them on turning around to see the cellist and bodyguard. The next thing that registered was how dark it was outside and he gasped.

 

“Oh my God! I am so sorry! I-I didn’t even realize how late it got!”

 

Keith’s anxiety quickly shot through the roof while Shiro smiled, quickly walking over to Keith.

 

“Calm down. Pidge managed to find you through your phone.”

 

He said calmly, but with that comment Keith quickly grabbed his jacket to look at his phone and saw all the missed calls as well as text messages. He groaned softly and covered his face with one hand while the other still held the guitar he had been playing all day. Keith took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

“I am so sorry Shiro, and Zarkon.”

 

He said looking to the cellist. He then moved to put the guitar back but the owner stopped him.

 

“You play the guitar so nicely, why don’t you take it with you? It’s not every day we get a customer that knows how to play the guitar so well, and one who is hearing impaired at that.”

 

Keith blushed, but was shocked by the offer.

 

“I couldn’t… it is so well crafted… can I at least pay something for it?”

 

The owner chuckled.

 

“The only payment I ask is that you continue playing with it and I hope to see you come by again.”

 

The owner then moved to get a case and strap for the guitar along with a couple of picks. Keith was just so shocked and touched by the gesture he didn’t even know how to protest at this point. Shiro and Zarkon watched the exchange, Shiro’s expression being more fond while Zarkon’s was full of bewilderment and surprise. Once it was all set and done, the owner bid everyone goodnight before finally closing the store and leaving with everyone else out the back. Keith followed Zarkon and Shiro in silence back to the hotel, holding his new guitar close, a smile on his face as today was just an awesome day.

 

When they finally made it back up to their floor, Zarkon had turned to look at Keith. Keith stopped dead in his tracks, looking up at the cellist with an apologetic look.

 

“Next time, let us know when you find a music store so we know you will be distracted for an ungodly amount of time.”

 

His voice was stern, but calm as Keith gave a nod of his head.

 

“I will, I swear. I am just so sorry that I worried you both… it was not my intention at all. It had just been a while since I played the guitar and that is when I just got carried away, and the owner and the other employees or friends… not sure which came out and… well that’s how we stayed until you came to get me… I am really really sorry.”

 

Zarkon let him speak, knowing in a way the violinist needed to justify himself, it was in fact, surprising to know he could play the guitar and sing for that matter. Keith was truly a talented musician and was glad he ended up choosing him.

 

“Apology accepted. Just don’t let it happen again. Now, the evening is still young, would you like to eat supper and practice? Or just play with your new instrument?”

 

Keith was shocked with how calm Zarkon was, just as was Shiro but he kept his eyes on the cellist, thinking of the options that were given to him.

 

“Eat and practice for a bit sounds good.”

 

Zarkon gave another nod of his head.

 

“Very well. I’ll have Shiro get the food called in. You know what to do from there.” 

 

With that he turned to his room and walked in once the door was opened. Keith stood in the hallway watching until the door was closed before looking to Shiro.

 

“Be honest, is he pissed?”

 

Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle softly at that as he gave a shake of his head.

 

“Not even close. You would know if he was. If anything, we were both freaking out that we couldn’t get a hold of you, but hearing you play and sing was something he wasn’t expecting, and I think it just took him by surprise with how talented you really are.”

 

Keith blushed at that, but gave a nod of his head again.

 

“Sorry again though… I knew better but still got carried away.”

 

“It’s fine. Now go freshen up while I call in supper.”

 

Keith smiled and finally went back into his room. He waited a couple minutes before taking another shower to relax his nerves. He still couldn’t believe the free guitar he was given, along with everything he would need for it. After a few minutes he finally got dried and dressed in his simple comfy pajamas. He wrapped the towel around his head to try and get as much water absorbed from his hair as he went to his phone to profoundly apologize to Pidge yet again, but also to tell her about his experience at the music store and the guitar gifted to him from the owner himself. Once done with that, he finally got up to brush his hair, put it in a braid and headed to Zarkon’s room with his violin case in hand knocking on the door. When the door opened, Zarkon greated him, moving aside to let him in.

 

That evening wasn’t as tense as Keith thought it would be, answering Zarkon’s questions of how long he had played the guitar for and possibly adding a piece or two with it to the cello. Keith was getting excited with the possible new pieces which clearly showed on his face and in his eyes. When supper was over the musicians walked to where their instruments were. They started practicing, still trying to find the best position for Keith to sit, which was especially important if they wanted to add new pieces to their repertoire. 

 

They only practiced for an hour when Keith started yawning. Zarkon dismissed the violinist to his room for the evening, but would expect him for breakfast the next day, no exploring this time, at least not without one of them or both present. Keith agreed to that before bidding Zarkon goodnight and finally left for his room. 

 

Zarkon stayed awake a while longer once he was alone, a new piece coming to his head as he started playing it out first before grabbing paper to write it down later. He hadn’t had the inspiration like this in ages, but was also keeping in mind of either the violin or guitar to accompany this piece he was now working on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Here is chapter 7! FINALLY!! I feel bad I keep you guys waiting like a month for each chapter. :/ I am terribly sorry for that. But I thank you so much for being patient with me as i try to get each chapter up.
> 
> I am uploading this as an early Christmas gift to everyone that reads this fic. I am so happy you guys are enjoying this so far, and I know you are eager for more, but in do time. If I can upload faster, believe me I will if I can. But right now, it will be a slow process.
> 
> Anyway! There is a surprise guest in this chapter!! it goes out to my lovely editor. She has been awesome and my cheerleader for this project and I just can not express how thankful I am for her. If anyone is writing a story or a fic of any kind and need an editor, check out @justhinothings on twitter! she is truly amazing. I would not be this far along without her.
> 
> So! On that note, please enjoy this chapter. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> And please, don't forget to leave comments and kudos! it helps keep the motivation going!

  
  


The week dragged on very slowly while Keith and Zarkon worked on what they would be playing at the concert. Keith quickly fell into the habit to be on the floor, between Zarkon’s legs to feel the vibration of the cello as he played it, his eyes always closed while he would hum along. There weren’t as many frustrating moments anymore, which was always a good thing and Zarkon wouldn’t get as flustered when Keith would be in his personal space.

 

When it got closer to the weekend of the concert, Keith was starting to get antsy. In the middle of their practicing, Keith looked at Zarkon with a smile.

 

“Let's play for the public!”

 

He said suddenly and excitedly. Zarkon blinked, a bit taken aback by the sudden suggestion, but was instantly shaking his head.

 

“No.”

 

“Come on! It would be fun! And it’s good to just play what you want to play. To do something free.”

 

Zarkon shook his head again. Keith sighed at that as he leaned against the chair Zarkon sat in.

 

“Come on, it will be fun, I promise! Or if you are too nervous you can just watch me.”

 

Keith said, smiling and hoping to get Zarkon to agree. The cellist did not looked amused at all.

 

“No.”

 

He said again and Keith sighed.

 

“Fine… then I’ll go without you.”

 

With that Keith packed up his violin and left Zarkon’s room, not looking back as he took his hearing aids out, making his way out of the hotel. Zarkon couldn’t believe Keith just did that. He just watched him leave then looked over to Shiro, silently asking a million questions.

 

“Don’t look at me. Keith is a street musician. I’m sure being cooped up for so long and not doing what he loves was getting to him.”

 

Zarkon huffed, not seeming pleased with that answer but didn’t say anything as he finally got up from the chair.

 

“Well, let’s go just to be sure he will be alright.”

 

=

 

Shiro said nothing as he gathered his things and opened to door for Zarkon, the two walking out but not in a hurried pace, not like the first time when they couldn’t find Keith at all. When they got out, there were both rather surprised by how quickly Keith disappeared. They were now only left to guess which way he had gone. Shiro and Zarkon both looked at each other for a solid minute before agreeing to head in the direction of where the music shop was located. When they got there however, there was no sign of Keith or lively music for that matter. Shiro bit his lower lip as he looked to Zarkon.

 

“Maybe we should call Pidge again and have her track him for us once more?”

 

Zarkon remained silent a moment at this, but ultimately shook his head.

 

“No, we will find him. What do we remember of the entrance-video we watched a few weeks ago?”

 

Shiro was silent thinking back to when he saw the video that was entered for the competition, then grinned, remembering what else was specific about it. Keith was the only one with a video of him outside in the open.

 

“Let's find the nearest park.”

 

Zarkon smiled at that and soon the two were walking to the park that happened to be the closest one to the hotel. It took a few minutes to get there, but it didn’t take long to hear the instrument that Keith would bring to life in a way only he knew how. When they rounded the corner of a large building they could see the large group of people that had formed to watch Keith play. Zarkon stayed near the back of the crowd so he wouldn’t draw too much attention, Shiro staying close by, the two tall enough to see Keith playin. He seemed so much more alive to be out and just playing. Shiro would glance to Zarkon every now and then, noticing the light starting to come back to Zarkon’s eyes just by watching Keith play. Shiro smiled to himself, happy to see this side of the cellist, hoping he would come out next time Keith wanted to randomly play for the public.

 

When it started to get a little on the late side, Keith finally stopped, he gathered some of the bills that had collected in his case and put his violin away, seeming content of the time played in the fresh air. When the crowd finally cleared, Zarkon walked over to Keith with a paper cup of hot tea to drink. Keith blinked at this, not really expecting the hot beverage or seeing the cellist as he walked over to Zarkon and took the drink offered to him.

 

“Thank you. How long have you been here?”

 

“Long enough. You are certainly a different person when you are out here.”

 

Keith managed a smile at that.

 

“It’s what I love to do… and honestly I’m glad you came to watch.”

 

Zarkon gave a slight nod of his head, taking a sip of his own drink.

 

“Maybe I’ll join you next time.”

 

He glanced to Keith as the violinist lit up at the mention of joining him on his next time out to perform.

 

“Really? Do you really mean it?”

 

Zarkon gave an ernest nod of his head.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

With the excitement, Keith quickly gave Zarkon a hug, but as soon as he realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled away with a blush on his cheeks.

 

“Sorry…”

 

He mumbled but Zarkon just gave a soft smile.

 

“Shall we go and get supper? You played for a long time.”

 

Keith just gave a nod, smiling as he walked with Zarkon, not noticing Shiro kept his distance, sticking to the shadows as the bodyguard smiled with a big grin on his face.

 

=

 

The weekend concert went better than the one in Japan. Keith didn’t like to think about that one since that first week was a train wreck, and he wasn’t even able to play. But this one, was just amazing. To play under the stars, the music just bouncing off the walls and just the pure adrenaline of playing in front of everyone that came that night.

 

Keith and Zarkon had connected more and were starting to get a better understanding of how the other played. It was rather amazing to see this he thought, as Shiro watched the musicians starting to bond more and flow with each other instead of against each other. This was nothing like the first few days when everything seemed like it would fall apart immediately. This was new. This was a fresh start.

 

When it came time to pack and get ready to leave the hotel, Shiro heard guitar music coming from Keith’s room making him smile. He listening a moment before finally walking to Zarkon’s room, seeing if he was ready.

 

“Zarkon, are you done packing?”

 

He asked as he unlocked the door and walked in. Shiro sighed at the sight before him. No, Zarkon was not ready. He was asleep in the chair with his cello between his legs, music sheets around his feet and on the music stand. Shiro managed a small smile as he moved quietly and started picking up the papers just hoping he had them in order. Once he had finished that, he looked back to Zarkon and gently shook his shoulder.

 

“Hey, time to wake up.”

 

He said softly, the cellist moving slightly, opening his eyes and groaned a little.

 

“What time is it…”

 

“Ten ‘till 7.”

 

Zarkon was silent apart from a sigh leaving his lips as he moved to crack his neck and then put his instrument away before popping his back in the process.

 

“Alright. Give me five minutes. I’ll be out the door.”

 

Shiro managed a small chuckle.

 

“There will be breakfast on the jet.”

 

With that he left to let Zarkon get himself together. Bags were being gathered and headed down to the limo. Keith was already in the vehicle waiting as he played his guitar to pass the time, excited for the next destination. When he finally noticed Zarkon and Shiro enter, he stopped playing with a slight blush coming to his cheeks. Zarkon looked to Keith, smiling earnestly.

 

“Please, continue your playing. It is nice.”

 

Soon they were off to the airport and on to their next stop. Vienna, Austria.

 

=

 

The flight to Austria was much shorter than Keith had expected. In the time they spent on the jet, Keith talked to Zarkon about the possibility of creating a piece together. The cellist was intrigued by the idea and admitted to be working on a piece already before he showed Keith what he had so far. Keith looked it over and smiled, understanding some of the notes but picked his guitar strings to see how it would work as a harmony while Zarkon hummed the tune for his cello along.

 

Shiro was grinning as he took a recording of what was going on to send to Pidge. He had promised to keep her in the loop of what was going on by sending pics or videos of the two interacting. When they finally reached their next destination, Keith was surprised by how quickly the time had passed. He even forgot to look out the window to watch the city as they made their descent. Next thing he knew Shiro was clearing his throat to get both Keith’s and Zarkon’s attention making the two musicians look up from the progress they managed to do in one hour and stare at Shiro, the pilot standing next to the bodyguard as Keith blinked.

 

“We’re here already?”

 

The pilot couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

 

“Yes, we got lucky and got the tail winds, which reduced the time of our arrival. Welcome to Vienna, have a good afternoon and rest of the day.”

 

Keith blushed slightly as he looked back to Zarkon as even the cellist was a bit shocked that they were already here. Zarkon quickly regained his composure, gave a nod of his head and moved to get up as Keith closed his notebook and quickly shoved it into his backpack. He then got up and followed Zarkon, the pilot and Shiro out of the plane and into yet another limo, barely getting a chance to look at his surroundings as they were soon being taken to the new hotel that was no doubt just as fancy as the others he had already stayed at.

 

Once at the Grand Ferdinand Hotel and settled into their rooms, Keith took a moment to just take a breather, looking out his window at the city life below. It was late morning, almost noon and he hadn’t had anything to eat yet and was debating on going out exploring to find a cafe or order food-service. He wasn’t quite sure yet when he felt his phone vibrate to get his attention. He pulled it out of his pant pocket to see who was texting him. To his surprise it was Zarkon.

 

 **Z:** Would you want to go eat at a cafe?

 

Keith smiled at this, a small blush coming to his cheeks.

 

 **K:** Sure.

 

 **Z:** Then open the door.

 

Keith blinked, just staring at his phone for a minute, before he put it back in his pocket as he walked to his door and opened it, seeing Zarkon there waiting, Shiro not far behind. He smiled a little more, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he felt his blush deepen a little. Keith quickly checked his pockets to be sure he had his wallet and room key before he let the door close behind him.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

He managed to ask as Zarkon smiled.

 

“To a semi-new cafe that just opened up. It has good reviews and I thought we could check it out. Also, it’s not too far from here.”

 

Keith just smiled at that and gave a nod of his head, walking with Zarkon out of the hotel to this semi-new cafe. Though in a way, it felt like a date with how Shiro seemed to linger a bit further back as they walked. Keith shook his head slightly, dismissing that thought right away. He didn’t want to get his hopes up on a silly thought.

 

When the cafe came into view, Zarkon opened the door for Keith to go in first, before he followed him. As Keith looked around, he quickly found out that this cafe wasn’t a normal one, it served mostly tea than just coffee and simple pastries. The number of different teas was amazing. Keith looked the board over to see what sounded good. He was surprised to see perfect english written underneath the original language. He found he wanted to try the Spiced Ginger Chai Latte. Keith soon walked up to the register placing his order. Before he could pay he felt a large hand on his shoulder making him jump a little. Looking up, Keith found Zarkon placing his order as well, making it one bill as the cashier smiled and took the card that was handed to her and then gave them a number to place on the table they chose to sit at. Their order would be served in just a few minutes.

 

The cafe was small, but still big enough to have a good amount of people seated inside. A mix of dark and warm colored wood made the place feel welcoming and cozy. Once seated Keith still had a small blush to his cheeks.

 

“Thank you for paying for my drink.”

 

“Of course. It was my pleasure.”

 

Keith looked up at that, that small blush getting a little deeper. Zarkon smiled as he noticed it, but remained silent on that matter since they were talking, just not about pastries until their order arrived, which didn’t take long. They had started to talk a bit more about the piece they were working on when there was a shriek and the sound of dishes falling onto the floor and breaking. The entire cafe had gone silent as a redhead was quickly gathering the broken porcelain, all the while apologizing to Shiro with the spilt tea on the table and his lap. Another staff member quickly went over to help clean up the mess and to hand Shiro a towel for the tea that had gotten all over him.

 

“I am so sorry! I will get you a new cup of tea, and I will pay for new clothes. Ohmygosh I am just so sorry!”

 

Keith looked concerned as well as everyone else, but the general chatter had picked back up as everyone started minding their own business. Shiro had gotten most of the scolding tea off his pants as he looked at the redhead.

 

“It’s quite alright, you do not have to pay for a new pair of pants. Accidents happen.”

 

“I am just so sorry! I am such a klutz sometimes.”

 

Shiro chuckled as he moved to help the redhead with the tray that had the gathered broken dishes.

 

“Let me help.”

 

“No! I mean, no, thank you. That’s okay. I’ve got this. Please sit back down and I will be back with a new cup of tea and your pastry.”

 

Shiro was slightly taken aback but gave a nod, watching the redhead hurry off with the tray of broken porcelain as another member of the staff came over with a sanitized rag to wipe down the table and a quick wipe down on the floor and anywhere else the tea had spilled. Shiro had thanked her as he glanced back over to Keith and Zarkon smiling and glancing to him every now and then. When the redhead returned Shiro smiled at her.

 

“Thank you. Can I get your name?”

 

“Uhm… it’s H-Hino…”

 

“Hino, a beautiful name. Thank you for getting me a new cup of tea. My name is Shiro and I do hope to see you again.”

 

He gave his kind smile as the redhead called Hino blushed deeply as she gave a nod and soon walked off, almost bumping into another customer. Shiro chuckled as he watched her, but mostly making sure she was alright before paying attention to his new cup of tea and pastry. When he glanced to make sure Zarkon and Keith were doing fine, he noticed Keith turning around quickly, but he did not miss the grin on his face while he chuckled softly to himself, taking a bite of the delicious pastry.

 

Keith and Zarkon witnessed the entire encounter as the violinist holds back a laugh and looked to Zarkon who himself seemed to have a hard time containing his laughter.

 

“D-did I really just see that? That actually happened?”

 

He asked as he covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to look back at Shiro. Zarkon couldn’t help but chuckle at both Keith’s reaction and that the encounter Shiro just had.

 

“Yes, that really did happen. Sadly it happens in most places. It’s almost impossible to go anywhere without someone ogling over Shiro.”

 

Keith couldn’t contain his laughter anymore so he just let it lose, hiding his face in his hands. The sound of Keith’s laughter was music to Zarkon’s ears. He just watched the violinist for a moment in shock at how much he really enjoyed hearing his mirth. Was he really falling for Keith? Was Shiro right after all?

 

When Keith started to calm down and took a sip of his beverage, he smiled with shocked surprise, then delight. Zarkon realizing the answer to his own thoughts was a yes, yes he was falling in love with the violinist, and his facial expressions. A soft smile came to his lips at that sudden realisation.

 

Keith took a few more sips of his drink when he realized that Zarkon was staring at him with a fond smile and a gentleness to his eyes. He blushed as he looked down at the pastry Zarkon had paid for. That look caught him off guard. He was beginning to really like Zarkon, maybe even more than like. When he looked back up to the cellist, he cleared his throat a little.

 

“So, what plans do we have today?”

 

Zarkon blinked a few times to snap himself out of his thoughts.

 

“Well, if you wanted to… play for the public? You will pick the place and as I have said, I’ve decided to join you this time.”

 

Keith stared at Zarkon in shock. No way… no way this was happening. It had to be a dream.

 

“A-are you sure?”

 

There was no hesitation to the cellist as he gave a quick nod of his head.

 

“Positive. You lead, I’ll follow.”

 

That quickly brought the smile back to Keith’s face who came to the sudden realization that he was indeed not dreaming. He would be more than happy to experience what time they had left on the tour to do these public shows. He would make sure they would find the space and time at every place they went.

 

Shiro had bare witness to Zarkon and Keith falling in love with each other. Even though he couldn’t see Keith’s face very well, he could see Zarkon’s, and the moment he realized his affection towards Keith.

 

Shiro just grinned to himself as he watched them a moment more before finally starting to eat his pastry and drink his tea, that surprisingly, tasted fantastic.

 

=

 

The rest of the day was spent exploring the city and trying small appetizers of different foods as well as window shopping. Even though Zarkon didn’t really need to window shop, he did catalog everything Keith had said he had wanted and to maybe one day make his.

 

As it was nearing early evening, Keith moved his hands up to his ears, the pain of his hearing aids getting to him, but didn’t want to remove them yet, enjoying the day with Zarkon. The cellist though, noticed this action as he stopped walking and looked right at Keith.

 

“We should head back to the hotel.”

 

Keith let out a sigh, about to object but didn’t, just giving a nod of his head. Zarkon watched Keith closely for it looked like he would put up an argument, but also saw it fizzle out just as quickly as the violinist took his aids out and shoved them in his pocket. The cellist sighed, knowing Keith was a complicated person, but also didn’t blame him for the way he acted. Still he cared about his well being and would rather not have the violinist in any pain.

 

Zarkon hesitated a moment to lead the way, contemplating on doing sign language to talk to Keit. He was still not that great at it, but figured what better way to surprise the violinist than to try and bring a smile to his face. Keith stood beside Zarkon just looking at him with a curious expression on his face as to why they weren’t walking back to the hotel yet. Zarkon smiled down at Keith then brought his hands up and managed to sign.

 

- _Would you like practice at hotel?_ -

 

Keith blinked at this, his eyes widening a bit at what just happened. On the one hand it was kind horrible... but then again... Keith was able to understand what Zarkon meant to ask. Keith instantly smiled at this, his mood lifted from Zarkon’s attempt to sign to him as he signed back and spoke so Zarkon would have no difficulties to understand him.

 

- _I would like that._ -

“I would like that.”

 

Zarkon smiled at this before he held his hand out to Keith. The violinist took it without hesitation and the two musicians walked back to the hotel together, being closer than before.

 

Shiro had kept his distance on purpose as he watched the two bonding more. But when he saw Zarkon use sign language, his smile grew even bigger. Shocked that Zarkon would try so early, but he knew even from that distance it made Keith’s day. He followed the two in silence back to the hotel, just happy that things were going smoothly.

 

=

 

The following days, Shiro had made himself a bit more scarce from the musicians, but always not far behind in case anything were to happen. He would follow them to the park, watching Zarkon and Keith both play. The first couple times it was a bit comical for Zarkon to try and do things on a whim with Keith, and of course Shiro would record these outings and send them to Pidge. The money that they would gather from these sessions they would go and have lunch together or go to the the tea cafe that the three of them really liked. Shiro always requesting Hino to make their beverages as she did an excellent job at crafting teas. Shiro even stroke up conversation with her, the two becoming rather close in the short time he was there. At one point he slipped her a V.I.P. ticket for the concert on the weekend after she had expressed wanting to go but didn’t get the ticket in time before they sold out.

 

When back in the hotel Keith and Zarkon were working on what they were playing for the concert, and even from Shiro’s bedroom it sounded absolutely beautiful. Full of emotion and Keith’s unique flare to the piece as well. It was like Zarkon had become a new person, and in such a short time. Shiro liked to think it was because of Keith, his free spirit and his views of playing with emotion and not just to play to please everyone else, but on his terms and what he felt like playing.

 

The weekend concert was just a day away and Keith was getting antsy again. Zarkon was quickly picking up on Keith’s habits of when he needed to move about or have a spontaneous adventure for a few hours with his guitar just to get away from the pressure. The violinist was just not used to scheduled times of pleasing a crowd of people with his playing. Zarkon understood this, in the beginning he hated it as well, but soon got used to it himself and just didn’t pay it much mind anymore.

 

But today, Keith’s nervous energy had him pacing about, flexing his fingers or running them through his long, inky black hair. The two had just finished up the list of what they would be playing tomorrow, and Keith just couldn’t sit still once his violin was put away. Zarkon watched for a solid five minutes before getting up and pulling Keith close to his chest, keeping his arms around the violinist in a firm, yet gentle embrace.

 

Keith gasped at the sudden hug, feeling a warmth with a firm embrace around his middle. He froze for a second, not sure what was going on until he looked up at the cellist. A blush came to his cheeks as he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and just leaned fully into Zarkon.

 

“Sorry…”

 

Zarkon held Keith a little tightly, staying quiet a moment before moving slightly to rest his head on top of Keith’s.

 

“It’s alright. Just breathe.”

 

Keith listened and felt the vibration in Zarkon’s chest as he spoke. He closed his eyes as he took in the faint smell of Zarkon’s cologne, an earthy smell with a floral hint to it. He slowly let his breath back out when he finally wrapped his arms around Zarkon. The two standing like that for what felt like forever. Keith could have stayed like that even longer but once he had calmed down he pulled away, enough to at least look up at Zarkon properly, a blush coming back to his cheeks.

 

“Thanks… for that…”

 

Zarkon smiled as he moved a hand to brush a lock of black hair behind Keith’s ear.

 

“Any time…”

 

He said softly, looking Keith in his beautiful amethyst-colored eyes that seem to hold galaxies. The light made them seem more magnificent as he leaned slightly forward, ready to kiss the violinist, but stopped, remembering himself before slowly pulling away - his hand lingering slightly on Keith’s hip before finally standing up straighter and taking a half step back.

 

“I know it can be nerve wracking before a show, but once you get used to it, the nerves calm down quicker each time.”

 

Keith gave a nod of his head, his cheeks still a little red from the hug, and from that - he was sure of it - an almost kiss. He cleared his throat a little and looked out the window.

 

“I don’t know if I ever will get used to that… maybe if I would do it as long as you, maybe… you know, I just don’t know… I never have set pieces to prepare, I just… play.”

 

Zarkon smiled at this, listening to the younger male while he lead him to sit on a foot stool that was in front of the couch, moving to sit behind him before he started running his fingers through the other’s hair, gently getting knots out. He could feel the violinist tense up a little, not used to this but almost instantly Keith relaxed as Zarkon continued to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. The talking had stopped and a calm silence took over. The only sounds were of the birds and city life outside. They spent the rest of the day just in each other’s company.

 

=

 

The day of the concert was finally here and Keith and Zarkon were already at the destination, their instruments tuned and placed on stage, waiting. Keith was fussing about with his hair as he was getting frustrated and anxious again. Zarkon had finished adjusting his jacket when he moved from where he was standing over to Keith, grabbing the brush that was on the shelf. He took the hair tie out of Keith’s hand and stood behind the violinist, gently brushing his hair, then set the brush down as he started making a french braid, the process taking just a little bit longer, but just the right amount of time to help calm Keith down before the show.

 

When the knock on the door came, Shiro opened it slightly and popped his head in, looking to Zarkon and Keith, giving them a smile.

 

“Are you two ready?”

 

Keith looked up to Zarkon, but when he felt the large man’s hand on his back he smiled and gave a nod of his head. Zarkon smiled down at Keith and looked back to Shiro.

 

“We will be out in two minutes.”

 

Shiro gave a nod of his head, closing the door as Zarkon took a small moment before leading Keith out of the back room and towards the stage. The lights were dimmed really low, but everyone knew they were getting ready. The moment the sound of a single cello string vibrated through the hall, the crowd went wild and soon Keith was joining in just as the lights brightened.

 

The concert went on for a couple hours as Zarkon and Keith just played so fluidly by now. When it came time for it to end, everyone started to cheer for an encore. Keith had hesitated as he looked to Zarkon. The cellist raised an eyebrow but there was a faint smirk on his lips while Keith chuckled softly to himself, eyeing Zarkon as he started first this time, and Zarkon quickly joined in, as the crowd went wild yet again. When the song ended the concert for good, the musicians stood, bowed to the audience and waved as they both walked off and out of view. The very few that got the V.I.P passes were there, waiting as they got to chat with the musicians, but Keith noticed a very familiar redhead talking to Shiro and a drink tray of beverages that Shiro gently took from her hands. Keith smiled and once he was done with the other people that came up to him first, he walked over to Hino and smiled.

 

“Hino! You made it!”

 

Hino looked up and smiled with a small squeal at Keith, and another one slipping when Zarkon walked over.

 

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Shiro. He gave me the pass, so I brought everyone’s favorite drink.”

 

Keith smiled as Hino handed him his drink first, the violinist giving his thanks as he took a sip, and smiled happily.

 

“Perfect temperature… I am going to miss this drink when we leave.”

 

“I can give you the recipe if you would like? Have a little piece of Vienna to take with you.”

 

“You would really do that?”

 

Keith’s eyes widened as Hino giggled, blushing slightly but gave a firm nod of her head.

 

“Yep!”

 

Keith grinned and soon everyone else had their drink and they talked, signed and ended up having an awesome evening with dinner, Hino being the lucky girl to spend it with the musicians and the bodyguard.

 

Once Hino was dropped off at home, on the long drive back to the hotel, Keith ended up falling asleep against Zarkon, exhausted from a weekend of pleasing crowds and the high of everything having worn off. Zarkon smiled as he gently moved a lock of hair that got loose from the braid behind Keith’s ear before he shifted so he could remove Keith’s hearing aids as carefully and gently as possible. Shiro watched this as he couldn’t believe how fast the two had gotten to this point.

 

“You’ve changed.”

 

He said softly as they pulled up to the hotel. Zarkon smiled at the comment.

 

“I feel changed… yet unsure.”

 

Shiro was silent a moment, just seeing Zarkon’s face soften every time he looked at Keith sleeping on his shoulder.

 

“Does it feel right?”

 

The cellist was silent for a moment, but it didn’t take long before a soft smile came to his lips.

 

“Yes, yes it does.”

 

“Then that is all you need to know.”

 

Zarkon tilted his head slightly as Shiro finally moved to open the limo door. Zarkon didn’t have the heart to wake Keith up which lead him to maneuver the violinist and himself out the vehicle and to carry Keith to his respectable room, making sure he was tucked in bed and comfortable before leaving for his own room.

 

It had been a long time since Zarkon felt this way towards anyone. He was scared, yet content with how things were going with Keith and he honestly couldn’t wait to go further. He was starting to feel like his old self again, and the fact Keith that challenged him daily with his music, trying to be spontaneous and learning to play with his emotions again was just an added bonus. He truly hoped this would last for a very, very long time… maybe even more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone again!! Thank you so so soooo much for all the kudos and lovely comments! they make me laugh, grin, and smile like an idiot. you all have been supporting me so much that it helps me to keep going.
> 
> I would also like to apologize that it literally takes me a month to put up each chapter. But I thank you all regardless for the patience. It has been... rather difficult to get what i see in my head out into words on my computer.
> 
> Now, please, enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> and as always, don't forget to comment or leave kudo's. ^__^
> 
> ~Shells

  
  


 

Before they headed to the airport, Zarkon, Keith and Shiro paid the tea cafe one last visit to get their new found favorite drinks from Hino one last time. Numbers were exchanged to stay in touch before they were on their way. Once on the plane and everything in place, they took off for an almost two hour flight. Within the first hour, Keith was helping Zarkon and Shiro to learn more sign language, laughing at some of the signing they would mess up or try on their own, but was patient enough to help correct the mistakes.

 

When it started to get into the second hour, Keith and Zarkon began working on their piece again. Keith was strumming and plucking out parts as Zarkon hummed along. The flight was taking a little longer than normal due to the wind being turned against them this time around. When the pilot announced that they were finally close to their destination, Zarkon had Keith put his guitar away and look out the window. And there stood the Eiffel Tower.

 

Keith’s eyes widened as he leaned more into the window. Zarkon chuckling softly at this reaction, but loving every moment of the violinist’s reaction as they finally began to make their decent. Keith then looked at Zarkon quickly with excitement.

 

“PARIS?! WE ARE IN PARIS?!”

 

Zarkon was a bit taken aback by the exclamation but then laughed as he nodded his head.

 

“There is no need to yell, but yes, Paris.”

 

Keith blushed and stuck his tongue out at Zarkon before looking back out the window. The cellist was shocked by that but soon was laughing as he watched Keith until they landed. When the plane had finally came to a stop on solid land, the pilot announced that they arrived at their destination just as the door opened. The limo was already waiting while the line guys got their luggage in the vehicle. Keith was more than happy to get out of the plan - he was just too excited to contain himself. He took some pictures already to send to his friends and exclaiming that they landed in Paris. 

 

Shiro watched this with a chuckle leaving his lips, looking to Zarkon both watching from the doorway of the plane.

 

“This is the most excited I have seen him since the start of the tour. Besides your outings in Vienna of course.”

 

Zarkon couldn’t help but nod. It’s true though, he hadn’t seen Keith this excited before, but he couldn’t blame him since they had a rather rocky start. To see Keith so excited right now just made him smile even more.

 

“You’re right… and I’m glad that I can see it now.”

 

Shiro remained silent at that, looking at Zarkon with a knowing smile. The cellist just scoffed at the look, but said nothing about it, fully aware that he was changing, and he was happy about it. He finally stepped down from the plane as Keith turned and looked at him with the brightest smile yet.

 

“Come on! You’re taking too long!”

 

Shiro laughed at that as Zarkon raised a brow at Keith. The violinist blushed but then ducked into the limo’s back seat. Zarkon shook his head but smiled when he finally got into the vehicle, Shiro right behind.

 

“You are rather excited.”

 

Keith blushed as he looked to Zarkon.

 

“I’ve always wanted to visit Paris… France in general. The energy of this place just seemed so fun to come to. I didn’t care where, just to get here and start playing my violin.”

 

Zarkon listened to Keith with a smile on his lips.

 

“Well then, that explains the excitement. Then it would be wise to assume that this is what you would like to do once we are settled at the hotel?”

 

Keith was silent for a moment at that. Yes he wanted to go out and play as soon as they were at the hotel, but he also didn’t want to cross over any lines that would make Zarkon or Shiro uncomfortable. He had done that too many times already.

 

“Only if that is alright, of course.”

 

Keith averted his gaze, causing Zarkon to move forward to lift his head a bit, making sure Keith would look into his eyes.

 

“We will go once we have settled at the hotel. Alright?” 

 

He then smiled as Keith blushed a little more and gave a small nod of his head at that, a shy smile playing around his lips. After a moment longer, Zarkon finally released his hand from Keith’s chin and leaned back into his seat. The driver for the limo finally started to pull away from the plane, leaving the airport grounds. 

 

=

 

The days started to pass by quickly now. Keith and Zarkon getting closer with each passing day since their week in Vienna. Shiro had taken a step back from being too noticeable. When out in public, he still kept his distance, yet close enough to intervene if need be. But Shiro had noticed how Keith would try and give him the slip with Zarkon in tow. It was a bit entertaining, kept him on his toes if he just looked away for a single moment. It was a nice challenge from time to time, but when he truly did lose sight of them, he would have mini panic attacks until he would hear Zarkon’s laughter.

 

Keith would have a mischievous grin every time they were able to sneak away from Shiro’s gaze while he and Zarkon were in Paris. They would check out random cafes close to their hotel, waiting with a drink for the bodyguard once he caught up with them. Still, it wasn’t sitting right with Shiro. It was dangerous and he needed them to know. Keith was shooting an apologetic smile at the male when he handed him the drink.

 

“Sorry, I just couldn't help myself.”

 

Shiro huffed but would grab the drink, taking a quiet sip, calming down before he looked Keith in the eyes with a stern, yet concerned look.

 

“Don’t make this a habit. You never know what might happen… I don’t want anything serious to happen to either of you.”

 

Keith just sighed but gave a nod.

 

“Alright, alright, I promise not to make it a habit.”

 

Shiro just eyed the violinist as Keith smiled innocently. Zarkon just stood there with an amused look on his face as he took a sip of his tea - having the most fun he ever had in years. The cellist then moved to put a hand on Keith’s shoulder making the violinist lean into him. Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight before him. It was still a wonder to see Zarkon smiling and laughing so freely on top of all of that. The whole encounter also confirmed Shiro’s hunch about Keith’s mischievous side. The bodyguard finally shook his head at the two as he took a step back.

 

“Thank you for keeping that under control. Now please, continue. I will be watching.”

 

He points two fingers at Keith specifically, making Zarkon laugh out loud at that. Keith chuckled as he nodded, but kept his head down this time. Shiro smiled and finally blended in with the crowd, but never far away. Keith then looked up at Zarkon as he smiled, a blush lingering on his cheeks.

 

“Do you want to find a park to perform at today?”

 

Keith still leaned into Zarkon as he thought about the question.

 

“How about we switch it up a bit? Play in the random parts of town as well as a park.”

 

Zarkon looked down at the violinist, considering the idea before he gave a nod.

 

“Alright, let’s start doing that then. It sounds fun.”

 

Keith brightened up at that and moved to grab his drink and took a sip, but sighed as he looked at the beverage in his hand.

 

“This tea just isn’t the same, not after being spoiled with Hino’s amazing tea.”

 

The cellist chuckled.

 

“That I can agree with. It’s just not quite the same…”

 

He then fell silent as he examined his drink, lost in a thought. Keith watched Zarkon a moment, almost seeing his thought process moving across his face as he smiled inwardly. However, Zarkon soon took in his surroundings again, his gaze falling to the entrance of the cafe they had stopped at. Dark wood with black metal to try and bring in elegance. His eyes went over the building until they rested on the clear sky, with a splash of clouds and birds flying by. 

 

When Zarkon had his gaze back on Keith, the violinist was looking up at the sky. The light hitting his eyes just perfectly as he smiled.

 

“When the tour is over, would you like to go back to Vienna, with me? After you are settled back home of course.”

 

Keith blinked at that, his attention back to Zarkon at the offer.

 

“R-really? Just to visit? No shows or anything?”

 

Zarkon gave a nod of his head.

 

“No shows. Just us, and if you wanted, you could bring an instrument of your choice.”

 

Keith stared at the cellist for a long moment. The blush that had finally gone away came back with full force, making his cheeks and ears heat up as he tried to keep his composure.

 

“I - I would really like that… a lot.”

 

He then looked up to the cellist. Zarkon smiled happily, moving his large hand to hold Keith’s. The two then sat on the chairs provided for outside, staying there for a few minutes in silence, just smiling at each other and the possibilities of this new found relationship.

 

After a couple more hours out in the city, they finally headed back to the hotel to practice a bit on the next pieces they would be performing. Even though most of it was the same, they would take out one and add a new piece in that hadn’t been played in a while. After practicing the two headed out with their instruments with Keith leading the way to find a random spot in the city to play. And Zarkon was right there with him. The two played as if they were the only ones in the city. Keith swaying with the music, Zarkon watching with a smile on his lips as he followed Keith’s lead. As he would do every time they came out to play.

 

=

 

By now, the two have become very popular on the internet, and others were recognizing Keith from his website as more recordings of him and Zarkon playing in random parks from their latest destination were being uploaded. So much so, that even news reporters started seeking them out, wanting to talk to the musicians. Because of this, Shiro had to stay closer to them againto be sure they wouldn’t get jumped by some journalist or a huge fan. Keith still encouraged going out, but never stated where they would play as they may travel a bit further to play in another part of the city and at another park. In a way it had quickly become a game, to try and find the musicians before the weekend show. Their last public appearance was under the Eiffel tower, playing loudly and carefree. Keith letting Zarkon lead this time before they couldn’t even tell who was leading anymore. They were just passing the ball, playing together as if they were meant to be. 

 

Before they knew it, they were back on the plane, now headed for Barcelona, Spain. The moment they stepped out of the car, the whole commotion started once more. They were just barely getting by reporters and news cameras. Keith was laughing a little as they got settled on the plane. Zarkon was chuckling softly too as the two sat together. Zarkon automatically wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders to get him closer. The violinist curled into the cellist with a smile, just content and happy with how the tour was going and their blooming relationship.

 

On the almost two hour long flight, Keith helped Shiro and Zarkon keep up on the sign language lessons, not going easy on them this time as they both seemed to catch on really well. But when Shiro tried to tell a sign joke it turned out so wrong that he wasn’t even able to finish before everyone burst out into laughter, leaving them breathless

Before they knew it, the plane was landing, and the process of a new city and exploring started all over again. The days continued to fly by. It was going so fast; playing with Zarkon, running from reporters and journalists once they found them at whatever park they would be playing at, then the concert show then back on the plane yet again.

 

Next stop was Machu Picchu, Peru. the flight being twelve hours long. The first few hours were filled with laughter. Shiro and Zarkon were taking on the challenge of just signing to Keith, not using any words which they found very difficult and more laughing was ensued. But it helped them to get more of a hang of it and a better understanding of the mute and hearing impaired, who were only being able to communicate with their hands and body expressions. As the hours in the air dragged on, Keith and Zarkon continued working on the piece they have been slowly putting together, and when they finally got tired, the two musicians fell asleep slumped against each other. Shiro couldn’t help but smile at the sight. This would be the first time the both of them were asleep together. So, to mark such a day, Shiro pulled his phone out and took a picture of them. He then moved to gather the notebook Keith and Zarkon have been sharing and put it away as well as Keith’s guitar. He then pulled out a blanket to wrap both of them up in. When Zarkon moved though, Shiro had to back up quickly, in case he woke the cellist up. He didn’t. He sighed softly as the musicians just adjusted in their sleep, somehow getting closer and in a position that looked more comfortable. Shiro smiled at the sight, finally taking his seat and dozing off as well.

 

The time they spent in Peru was just amazing. The landscapes and scenery all together were just breathtaking. There was no outside playing for the first two days, for Zarkon and Keith would walk about, hand in hand, fingers entwined as they explored a little and taking in the view. On the third day, they woke up early to get to one of the sites, instruments in hand, making their way up a trail, soon finding themselves to a beautiful sunrise. Keith gasped softly at the sight. It was absolutely beautiful. The sky being painted an array of purples and pinks, then some blue being mixed in. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. Zarkon, however, had his focus on Keith. The violinist was just so radiant in the morning sun it took his own breath away. It made his skin glow, giving his hair a shine he didn’t know was there and his eyes, those beautiful galaxy filled eyes...

 

Zarkon had no control over his body, as if his limbs had a mind of their own. He had pulled Keith close to him, looking him in the eyes as the violinist looked up with a startled look, and Zarkon didn’t hesitate as he leaned down and brought Keith into a kiss.

 

Keith had frozen on the spot, shock filling his system. He was being kissed by Zarkon. His mind locked up, but his body knew what to do, so he let it happen. He closed his eyes and leaned into the cellist more, kissing back, slowly wrapped an arm around the others neck. After everywhere they have been, all the almost kisses, they were finally kissing for the first time, and it was in one of the most beautiful places with one of the most beautiful sunrises. And yet his breath taken away by the one person he loved most.

 

When Zarkon pulled away, he was shocked for being so bold all of a sudden, a small panic in his chest. When he looked at Keith though, the violinist just seemed content when he finally opened his eyes, and just smiled up at him. There was a shy blush on Keith’s cheeks when Zarkon pulled him in for another kiss. This felt right. He felt complete. After another minute of kissing and small chuckles, the two finally started playing in the open, their music filled with lightness, happiness and love. The wind carried their music far and wide. Those who heard them couldn’t help but sigh and grin at their own thoughts of love welling up.

 

By the time the weekend concert came around, their luck finally ran out in the back of the concert hall when they got cornered by a journalist who had done some digging on Keith. He was asking about the explosion he got caught up in all those years ago. Keith’s eyes had widened at the intrusion of that part of his life. His smile vanished in an instant. Shiro picked up on this as was Zarkon. Shiro moved the journalist back while Zarkon moved Keith backstage and to their private room. Keith’s posture was different, tense and almost as if he wasn’t there. Zarkon did not like this look or how Keith was holding himself as he turned the violinist around then held his face in his hands.

 

“Keith, Keith are you with me?”

 

He asked softly, looking into the violinist’s eyes as they seemed so distant. He knew the journalist was to blame, and even though it piqued his interest, he wouldn’t push Keith to tell him what had happened and how he lost his hearing. Right now his goal was to get Keith mentally back to him and focused on the show that would start in just an hour. He moved strands of black hair away from his face, calling Keith’s name gently again before softly kissing his lips. When he pulled back, Keith blinked, gasping slightly before his knees gave out. Zarkon was there to catch him, holding him close, officially worried about the violinist when he heard the door close behind him.

 

Shiro walked in just as he saw Keith collapse and Zarkon pulling him close. The bodyguard rushed over, eyes wide with worry.

 

“Should I cancel the show?”

 

He asked. Keith was the first to answer.

 

“No… no don’t cancel… just...give me a few minutes…”

 

Keith was trembling in Zarkon’s arms. Shiro gave a nod, though still concerned as he moved to leave and get water for the two. Zarkon then moved to sit in the couch, keeping Keith close to his chest.

 

“Just breathe Keith. Breathe in as deep as you can, then let it out slowly.”

 

Keith focused on Zarkon’s voice. He never expected to have such vicious flashbacks of that horrid day - asked by a random person on top of that! In a way, a rude intrusion of his past was something that had never happened before. He thought he was over it by now, but it seemed he truly was not, and may never be one hundred percent. As for this moment right now though, he was trying so hard to get his body back under control, trying so hard to listen to Zarkon’s instructions to breath in and let it out slowly. It seemed futile as he felt the burning sensation of tears brimming his eyes. What a disaster.

 

The moment Zarkon saw the tears form in Keith’s eyes, he grabbed Keith’s phone from his back pocket and called Pidge, not knowing what to do. When Pidge answered she was expecting Keith, but when she heard Zarkon’s voice she was instantly worried.

 

“What happened?”

 

She demanded right away and Zarkon told her, trying to stay calm himself.

 

“A journalist asked Keith about an explosion before we just got backstage. He is shaking and I do not know what to do to calm him down.”

 

There was a small intake of breath at his short explanation, then a soft curse.

 

“Okay, okay. Hang on, it’s been a while since he had an episode like this. What are you doing right now?”

 

“I am holding onto him but he is having a hard time breathing and he is shaking.”

 

“Okay. What I need you to do is set Keith on the floor and get your cello out. Feeling a deep vibration will help calm him down and, in a way, ground him, bringing him back to the present.”

 

Zarkon did as he was told, setting Keith down gently, but when he got up to go get his cello, Shiro was already walking in with it.

 

“Shiro, how did you-”

 

“I heard some of the conversation. Here.”

 

The bodyguard handed the cello to Zarkon.

 

“I’ll be outside the door, and I already let everyone know the show may be a bit late to start.”

 

Zarkon took his cello from Shiro and gave a nod.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Shiro just gave a small smile.

 

“Just let me know when Keith is ready.”

 

The cellist nodded again and soon the door was closed. Zarkon hurried back to Keith’s side as he lowered the stand of his instrument, wanting to be as close to Keith as possible. He started to play, making sure the violinist could feel the vibration as he played one of his softer pieces of music, one with a deep tone to it. He was forgetting about Pidge on the phone already. Pidge caught on to being forgotten, but stayed on the line until she heard Keith’s breathing calm down before she hung up.

 

It took roughly ten minutes for Keith to finally start showing signs of calming down. His focus was now on feeling and hearing the instrument being played. His breathing started to gradually return to its natural even flow. Zarkon watched as Keith slowly came back to himself and away from whatever trauma he had gone through. When those amethyst eyes looked up at the cellist, Zarkon stopped, finally set his cello on its side and pulled Keith into a protective embrace.

 

Keith held tightly onto Zarkon when he could finally think normally again and not in a state of panic. He couldn’t believe that really happened, and so quickly. He held a little tighter to the cellist as he let out a long breath.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

He whispered into Zarkon’s neck. The cellist only holding Keith a bit tighter.

 

“It is not your fault.”

 

The cellist said softly, running his hand through Keith’s hair, a habit he easily got into when Keith would be snuggled up close to his side or lying beside him. After a few more minutes of silence, Keith took in a deep breath, pulling away a little, looking up at Zarkon with a bit more clarity in his eyes.

 

“I should clean myself up before we go out on stage.”

 

Zarkon managed a smile at that, leaning down, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead, then another on his lips.

 

“Take your time.”

 

Keith nodded as he finally managed to have Zarkon pull him up to his feet. When Keith opened the door, he was a surprised to see Shiro there as well. He managed a smile before moving to the restroom. Shiro then looked into the room once Keith was out of sight.

 

“How is he?”

 

Zarkon sighed as he picked up the cello and leaned it against the wall.

 

“Better… we’ll see how the performance will go. If we have to cut it short then so be it.”

 

Shiro gave a nod, not arguing with that. When Keith came back, he seemed a bit more refreshed, though still pale. 

 

“Okay… let's give everyone the show they have been waiting for.”

 

Keith managed a smile at that. Zarkon inclined his head a bit, but before they headed out, Zarkon ran his hand through Keith’s hair one more time. He then gestured the violinist to turn around. He braided his hair, stalling a bit longer to give the violinist just that little more silence before walking out on stage.

 

Once that was done, Keith managed a bigger smile.

 

“Thank you…”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

With that, the two finally walked out on stage and everyone cheered. Within a few minutes music started filling the room. There was some strain in the beginning, as if Keith’s fingers were getting jumbled up, but it soon evened out and the performance went on smoothly. The weekend performance was a hit like all the others. 

 

When they were getting on the plane, Keith had been silent, almost like his first day on tour, and it concerned Zarkon greatly, but he didn’t want to push Keith. He just made sure the violinist knew he was there when he was ready to talk or just sit in silence. 

 

When Keith sat in a seat away from Zarkon and Shiro, it hurt a bit, but Zarkon took his normal seat on the small couch on the plane and took out a book, but he would glance to Keith every now and then. Once the plane took flight, there was silence between everyone, the only sound heard were the engines of the plane. The first two hours Keith was at war in his mind and had been texting his friends. He then finally got up and walked over to Zarkon, looking at him a moment then moved to sit beside the cellist, a bit tense.

 

“I’m sorry… for what happened and how the show had a late start on the first day… I- I thought I was over the incident that took my hearing… and I am not… I should’ve known… I am just sorry…”

 

Keith managed to say, fresh tears having started to fall from his eyes. Zarkon wrapped an arm around Keith, letting him get the words out as he listened closely.

 

“May I ask what happened?”

 

Keith was silent a moment then gave a small nod of his head.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Keith looked at Shiro to come closer so he could hear as well. He started telling them both what happened that day, that unfortunate day that took away his hearing and almost his life. He still remembered it like it was yesterday, an event that would never leave his mind. But when he just started crying and admitted he felt pathetic of how he reacted, Zarkon just held him closer.

 

“No, there was nothing pathetic about that at all. That was, and still is, a traumatic experience in your life. I don’t think anyone would really be over it. But I will do what I can to make sure you are calmer whenever such an episode occurs. I don’t know much about PTSD, but I am here for you Keith, I always will be… as long as you want me to be.”   
  


With that, Keith just cried and curled into Zarkon, his arms wrapped around the cellist’s neck. He stayed there until he fell asleep. Zarkon never let go as he wiped the tears from Keith’s cheeks.

 

“Maybe you can help him with some techniques…”

 

Shiro managed a nod at that, truly feeling sorry for Keith and having to have gone through that. He knew he wasn't a musician, but to lose his hearing and having to re-learn how to play an instrument again sounded like a very frustrating road. Still, Keith was the living proof that it could be done.

 

“I’ll do what I can to help. But if it has been a while and this being a first episode in months, he may already have a coping skill. But if he asks, I’ll help. Promise.”

 

Zarkon gave a nod, and for the remainder of the flight he just held Keith. Even when the plane landed in Cancun, Mexico, Zarkon did not let go of Keith nor woke him up when they got into the limo and were taken to their hotel. This was the final destination and the last week on tour before both of them would head back home again.

 

=

 

This last week felt like it was going by too fast yet slow at the same time. Keith had taken two days being cooped up inside to recuperate from that one panic attack. It obviously took a lot out of him, but he also didn’t want to be alone which is why he requested to stay with Zarkon.

 

In those two days, there was a lot of cuddling and reassuring for the violinist which meant that Zarkon wasn’t going anywhere. He also constantly promised the violinist he was stronger than he himself believed. When the sun rose on the third day, Keith felt like he was finally back to his normal self, and wanted to go out and explore and play for what little time they had left before the weekend. And that was exactly what he did, Zarkon with him every step of the way as they both explored, talked to some of the people and played in random places. Shiro on the other hand kept the journalists at bay when they would find the musicians and made sure Keith and Zarkon had a quick escape, not wanting a repeat of last weekend. 

 

The day before the weekend show, Shiro was talking to Zarkon in private about the cellist’s concerns when Keith came back to the room, seeming confused at the situation, which caused him to put his hearing aids in.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

Both Zarkon and Shiro turned to Keith, then looked at each other. Shiro sighed, took a couple breaths before fully facing Keith.

 

“I have to head home. There is a family emergency. I was going to stay since there won't be another person to take my place, and I just want to be sure that you and Zarkon will be safe.”

 

Keith blinked at the news, but ultimately showed more concern for Shiro’s family emergency.

 

“Go. Family will always be more important than any show. I think Zarkon and I can handle staying out of trouble for the last one.”

 

Keith managed a smile as Shiro chuckled softly, looking back to Zarkon.

 

“Alright, it looks like you two win. I’ll pack my things. Are you sure you want me to take your plane back?”

 

Shiro asked looking at the cellist. Zarkon nodded his head once.

 

“Yes, please do. I can have someone bring another. I’ll call the pilot now for him to be ready to leave today.”

 

Shiro smiled again. He knew Zarkon was understanding, but he really didn’t think that he would be able to go back home so quickly. While Zarkon made the call to the pilot, Shiro disappeared to his room to pack. Within minutes, Zarkon and Keith were walking Shiro out of the hotel, seeing him into a limo, wishing him luck and that everything would be alright. For the rest of the day Keith and Zarkon just practiced and fooled around on their instruments until they called in dinner and soon went to bed. They were ready for the weekend and the final show, but also not ready, because then that meant it would be time for Keith to head back home, and he honestly didn’t want to be away from Zarkon. They had come so far in both their music and their relationship in such a short amount of time. 

 

Keith didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to wake up alone, he didn’t want to wake up to an empty bed and no secure arms around him. He didn’t want to be without another embrace or soft kisses to his lips. He didn’t want to be without Zarkon. So, Keith made every second count by staying with Zarkon in his room, and basking in his warmth and taking every kiss he could get.

 

Soon, it was time for the weekend show, and it was the best one. Keith and Zarkon even threw in a new song that they had improvised during one of their performances in a park and just perfected it each time they were out to play. The crowd had gone wild and wanted more, but at one point it really was the end of the weekend. Keith and Zarkon stood and took their final bow, hand in hand, smiles on their faces. Keith was just so caught up in the moment that, as the lights started to dim, he leaned up on his tiptoes and pulled Zarkon down into a kiss. The cellist, shocked as he was, quickly wrapped both his arms around Keith and deepen the kiss. And the crowd was in a silent shock and then screamed with excitement. Once it was black and the curtains were closed, Keith chuckled when the kiss finally broke. 

 

“That… was amazing…”

 

He seemed completely out of breath as Zarkon smiled down at Keith in his arms.

 

“Mmm, that it was. Come, we want to be away from here as fast as possible after that little stunt we just pulled.”

 

They both laughed, gathered their instruments and headed back to the hotel for the night. Just the two of them, laughing and enjoying the evening as they packed, and got ready for the early morning flight tomorrow, which would get them home within just six hour. A flight both of the musicians did not want to be on, but knew this tour had to come to an end. So they spent the last night together, cuddled close and just talked about the possible future and what more they could do until they both fell asleep.

 

=

 

They were only three hours into the flight, the plane still over the water when turbulence hit. The plane jerking so suddenly that both Keith and Zarkon flew from their seated position, not having enough warning to buckle their seat belts. They were talking, making plans to meet up again and what they would do, where they would go. They had been oblivious of their surroundings. 

 

Lights were flashing, the pilot’s voice staticky over the intercom, alarms blaring. It happened so fast. The ear cringing sound of metal being forced apart. Temperatures dropped within seconds, the noise from the engines drowning out their cries. Their luggage was being thrown around and sucked out into the open. It was pandemonium. Keith trying to reach for Zarkon, fear in his eyes and desperation on his face. Zarkon trying to reach for Keith, but the new cold air rushing through was too strong, too much. The last thing Zarkon saw were those violet eyes filled with fear, a slender arm and a hand reaching out desperately. Then it was gone. Freezing water hitting him with a force he didn’t think possible.

 

Then it became a fight for his life. A fight against the storm. A fight to keep his head above the water. A fight to find Keith in time. His violinist. His other half. His missing piece. Where? Where? WHERE? 

 

There, a mop of inky black hair, barely visible before it got dragged under the waves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, here is chapter 9 everyone. I am terribly sorry this took so much longer to get out. i meant to get it out sooner, but a lot of things had gotten in the way, and it was just all around rough to get through the chapter and life events.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. it has warmed my heart and made me smile and honestly had helped me to keep going. I am hoping for the next chapter to be up soonish. hopefully before the end of the month. so that way you guys have 2 chapters this month as an apology for being late.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Kudos and comments are much appreciated, and they actually help the motivation. Love you all my wonderful readers, and thank you again for hanging in there!
> 
> ~Shells
> 
> P.S. and of course, i would not be here updating if it wasn't for my lovely editor, @justhinothings on twitter. she is truly amazing and wonderful for sticking with me and helping me through my tough spots on this fic. Love you Hino!! <3 <3

  
  
  


Shiro had just pulled up to his parents’ house, helping his mother out of the vehicle before they grabbed the bags and walked up to the porch. The moment they reached the front door, Shiro’s father opened it, the happiness about his son returning home being quickly replaced by concern.

 

“Have you seen the news?”

 

Shiro blinked at the question and shook his head. He had forgotten his phone in his room when he went to pick up his mother, and generally did not spend a lot of time in front of the TV since he returned home a few days ago. The look his father gave him, made him itch to go grab his phone, but before he could really think about getting it, he had to help his mother settle. Thankfully his father took over guiding her into the living room where the TV was already on.

 

Shiro’s eyes immediately landed on the header of the subject. A sudden storm over the east coast. Any planes that were passing through the area could have been affected in several ways, and none of them favorable. Soon it went to a live report of the planes caught in the storm, three tail numbers, two of which Shiro did not know, but the last one made his blood run cold. He knew that one, it was one of Zarkon’s aircraft. Shiro ran to his room and grabbed his phone, his parents watching him leave in such a hurry knowing one of those planes belonged to his employer. The moment his screen came to life, he saw so many missed calls and text messages from Pidge and his own friends. But the ones he needed to see the most were nowhere to be seen.

 

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat as he dialed Keith’s number first. When it went straight to voicemail he hung up and tried Zarkon’s. He got the same thing - straight to voicemail. He slowly pulled his phone away from his ear, hanging up unwilling to believe this was happening, this couldn’t be happening… he just saw them! He had just gotten off the phone with Zarkon when they were headed on the plane just hours ago!

 

How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen?!

 

Shiro took a few calming breaths, his phone’s ringtone bringing him back to the present as he looked at who was calling.   
It was Pidge.

 

“Hey… I just saw the news.”

 

There was a long silence.

 

“Oh gods…”

 

Came her choked voice, followed by a few shaky breaths.

 

“I… I was hoping he was with you, that they are with you… but… I knew you had left early. Keith told me how you had a family emergency… but... “

 

She cut off as a sob left her. It broke Shiro’s heart even more. This was Keith’s friend, no, more like family.

 

“Pidge-”

 

“Keith has been through enough! I should have listened to him! I should not have sent in that recording!”

 

Pidge had burst out crying and shouting. It was clear she was blaming herself for what had happened. Shiro’s hand tightened around his phone.

 

“Pidge, this is not your fault.”

 

He said sternly.

 

“But the recording!”

 

“No, this is not your fault Pidge. Just listen to my voice, and try to take in a deep breath. That’s it, now let it out slowly. Do that a couple more times until you have calmed down a bit.”

 

He listened as Pidge did as she was told. Each breath she let out was shaky and trying not to break down again but after a few more deep inhales, he heard her breathing calm and knew she was collecting herself again. When she spoke her voice wasn’t as shaky.

 

“Thanks Shiro….”

 

She managed to say and sniffled. Shiro was silent as he moved to sit down on his bed, trying to keep himself calm as well.

 

“When was the first announcement made? I just got back from the hospital with my mother.”

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

“A few hours ago… I’m sorry for yelling at you…”

 

“It’s okay. You should try and get some sleep. It’s late there.”

 

Pidge did a tired laugh from her end as Shiro managed a smile.

 

“Go to sleep. I’m going to see what I can do from my end. See what contacts I still have.”

 

“Alright. Keep me updated please. And I will do what I can with my mad computer skills.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Shiro chuckled softly at Pidge’s last comment then waited for her to hang up. The moment she did he started dialing numbers for a search and rescue, trying anything he could to get someone out there to find Keith and Zarkon. Right now he didn’t care how bad the weather was. He needed them safe. He needed them back. Pidge needed them back. 

 

With every call he made, it played out the same. There was nothing that could be done until the storm had passed. The likelihood of them surviving was slim, very slim, and Shiro did not like those odds at all. But he kept trying, kept hoping someone would go out there and look. By early evening, Shiro felt defeated. He texted Pidge saying he had no luck but would try again tomorrow, hoping for better results by then.

 

With a heavy sigh, he finally made his way back down the stairs to see his father already putting dinner on the table. He did what he could for Zarkon and Keith, but his family needed him just as much.

 

“You should have gotten me to help, dad.”

 

He said softly. His father looked at him, seeing the state he was in causing him to shake his head.

 

“No. By the looks of it, you have had a rough day. Come eat.”

 

Without further prompting, Shiro did as his father told him, gladly taking a seat across from his mother and just enjoying a nice home cooked meal, but he couldn’t fully enjoy all of it as his mind continued to wander to Keith and Zarkon’s well being, wondering if they were alright, if they were safe…

 

=

 

One week. It took one week for the storm to finally pass and the search and rescue teams to go out trying to find the missing passengers and pilots. Despite the grim chances, the teams went ahead to try and find survivors. No one wanted to talk about this, especially when they learned that the area was even bigger, the damage ranging from moderate to devastating.

 

Shiro was pacing the living room, phone to his ear for the umpteenth time the day the search teams were sent out, trying to talk to someone to see how many teams were really out there looking for everyone and who would be looking for Zarkon and Keith. When he got the same person that has been answering the phone, they knew who he was instantly just by his voice.

 

“I know, I know I’m sorry. But I just need to be sure someone is looking for them. This is Zarkon we are talking about, and Keith.”

 

There was silence only interrupted by a silent sigh.

 

“Yes, the musicians. Just please… please call me, or have someone call me with updates. Yes, if that is arranged I will stop calling every thirty minutes. I promise. Thank you.”

 

With another exhale he hung up. He was startled by a tender touch of a hand on his arm. Looking down he saw his mother who gave him a gentle smile.

 

“Everything will be alright, Takashi. Please, sit down and try to relax. You will run a hole in my floor if you keep up that pacing.”

 

She scolded playfully. Shiro sighed again, gave a nod and finally moved to sit down, but his mind just couldn’t keep quiet making him text Pidge to give her an update that there was a search team to look for Zarkon and Keith.

 

And now the waiting game began. 

 

=

 

It felt like forever until the storm seemed to pass. Muscles aching and the body screaming to stay still to get some rest. But there was no time to really do that. Somehow they managed to get to the island, where Zarkon hauled Keith up on the soaked land, sand sticking to them as he stumbled and fell, while he tried to keep the violinist close to him as possible. It was a scramble to find shelter from the howling winds and pouring rain. Zarkon was racing against the clock since Keith stopped breathing just a few seconds before hitting shore. 

 

With what little shelter Zarkon could find, he set Keith on his back, his face pale and a nasty gash running down the right side of his cheek. But his main focus was getting him to breathe again. While he ceaselessly performs CPR he prayed for Keith to return to him.

 

“Come on, come on… breathe…”

 

After a few tries Keith coughed. Zarkon acted quickly to turn the other on his side as Keith regurgitates up all the water that got in his lungs and soon seemed to be gasping in regular air.

 

“Oh thank the gods…”

 

Zarkon said softly to himself as he held Keith close. 

 

“Keith, can you hear me?”

 

He asked, hoping to get a response from the violinist. All he heard was a mumble then silence. Panic gripped the cellist as he looked down at Keith in his arms, unconscious again, but he could see that his chest was still moving. He let out a sigh, happy enough that Keith was breathing. 

 

When the wind had finally stopped and the rain ceased to fall, Zarkon had managed to look around, taking in his surroundings to see what he could do and what he had to work with. There had to be something that would help them to get off this island. But it didn’t look like a whole lot to begin with. Trying not to lose hope, he finally took his time to asses his body, to what the storm had done to him. It wasn’t until then that he noticed a rather banged up left hand. It was swollen and red. He cringed at the sight of it alone, but did a slight pat down. It looked worse than it actually felt. Still, he had to wince when he felt a cut going down over his left eye and down to his lip.

 

He took in a shaky breath but tried to calm himself when he looked over to Keith. He clenched his jaw as he got a better look at the violinist’s face. It looked beaten up and the gash along Keith’s right cheek with blood didn’t help either. There was so much blood. He moved the other’s jacket off to inspect his chest, looking for any wounds. He didn’t know much of the anatomy of the body, but enough to know what didn’t look right, and Keith had a thorough beating from the looks of it. It made Zarkon cringe when he finally got to Keith’s hands. Both raw, angry and red. Maybe even broken. The thought alone made the cellist sick to his stomach, already knowing what Keith had gone through a few years ago, and the thought of him possibly never being able to play again just broke his heart.

 

He gave a shake of his head, ridding the dark thoughts as he checked Keith’s breathing. He held his own breath to listen. The violinist’s breathing was shallow and sounded wet. That couldn’t be good. Zarkon sat back on his legs, letting out a heavy sigh. He looked up at the clear blue sky, the dark angry clouds off in the distance by now, almost as if the storm had never happened. But now, the realization of being stuck on an island with a small cave, barely deep enough to shelter them from the winds and rain, without clean water and no food was finally getting to him. The panic was rising in his chest but he knew he had to keep it under control. He had to get Keith to safety - and soon!

 

His gaze landed on Keith again, still unconscious, not even knowing the pain he would be in the moment he was conscious again. It hurt him knowing that he would not be able to give the violinist relief from it all. Zarkon let out a shaky breath as more thoughts ran through his head.

 

How long would it take for them to be found?

 

How long until one of them would not be able to hold on any more?

 

How long? 

 

How long until he or both of them gave up hope of being saved?

 

The thoughts wouldn’t stop. The cellist knew that he would go insane if he would let them keep coming. So he decided to get up and start walking around the small island. Able to see from end to end, the island was just barely big enough to hold a makeshift of a cave for shelter and a couple of palm trees ironically enough. He would have to inspect them closer later to see if they actually bared any coconuts. That could save both of them for a bit… but that was a very big if. 

 

When Zarkon started making his way back to the cave, he noticed Keith had started to move. This brought a smile to his lips as he hurried over, but almost immediately he was greeted with a panicking violinist, clearly in pain. Zarkon hurried to try and calm Keith down, trying to talk to him and sooth him, but he quickly realized Keith couldn’t hear him. He then grabbed the violinist by the head to look at him gently, waiting until those purple eyes landed on him before he spoke.

 

“I am here.”

 

He said slowly so Keith could read his lips. That seemed to help somewhat, but the panic was still there in his eyes. Keith brough his hands up, inspecting them as if they were alien to him before he tried to move his fingers only to realize that he could not. Instead he was greeted with even more pain, causing him to hiss loudly. Zarkon had to gently move the other’s hands down. He was just as worried but was more than happy to see Keith finally awake. That was the first step anyway to leave this island. The first step to find hope to not get hold back by another storm.

 

Zarkon quickly helped Keith sit up so he could get his bearings better and to be able to look around their surroundings as well. But without the use of his hands and his hearing aids gone, it was going to be a trying time for both of them.

 

=

 

Two weeks had passed since the storm ended. 

 

Shiro has not been able to think properly. He stayed in contact with Pidge, giving her his updates as she gives hers from the places she was able to hack. But it was plain to tell, even through text messages that hope was wearing thin for her and her friends. Even they knew the likelihood of them still being alive was thin, very slim. The chances of them making it to land was only somewhere around one percent. If at all. But Shiro refused to believe that Zarkon and Keith would never be found again. Even if his own hopes of them being alive were also wearing thin, he still needed to find their bodies, for better or worse. He had to bring them home. 

 

Shiro continued to watch the news, his phone rarely leaving his hand. By the start of the third week, two of the three planes had been found. None of them were Zarkon’s. However, the report by the end of the second week stated that the search for the missing bodies would continue. By the middle of the third week, survivors were found from both planes. Shiro was starting to have a little hope again. The fact that there were no deaths was a miracle in itself. The pilots and passengers were all okay for the most part. There were a few injured, some needed treatment for a prolonged time, but the fact that they had been able to reach land saved all of them. From those small islands they had been able to wait for the rescue teams.

 

But the question still remained, where was the plane Zarkon and Keith were on? Where was the pilot? Were they still alive? Were they just as lucky? Were they dead?

 

Shiro’s phone buzzed in his hand, bringing him back to the present as he looked down and immediately answered.

 

“Hey Pidge.”

 

“Did you see the news?! They found the passengers from those two planes! That should be proof enough that Zarkon and Keith could still be alive!”

 

Shiro is silent at that for a minute. He knew it was but a slim chance, but he wasn’t going to burst Pidge’s bubble now.

 

“Yes, I did. Watching the news as we speak now.”

 

“Maybe they will be able to find them next!”

 

God bless her heart and optimism.

 

“I sure hope so. And if they do, I will be the first to be notified and then I will let you know.”

 

“You better!”

 

Shiro chuckled at that. They talked for a few more minutes to just see how the other was holding up and how everyone else was doing. Once they hung up, Shiro let out a long sigh. His gaze went back to the TV showing the members of the search teams stating that they would continue to look for the musicians and the plane they had been on. Shiro soon moved to turn the TV off and headed into the kitchen to help prepare dinner with his parents.

 

Another week went. Shiro was woken up by his phone which he answered groggily.

 

“Hello…?”

 

“Is this Takashi Shirogane?”

 

Shiro woke up a bit more at the mention of his full name.

 

“Speaking.” 

 

He moved to sit up in bed, turning on the bedside light.

 

“This is one of the search teams, we found Zarkon’s plane, and another team found the pilot, alive.”

 

Shiro was wide awake now at this. His breath caught in his throat.

 

“Were you able to find Zarkon and Keith? Are they alive as well?”

 

There was silence for a few seconds.

 

“No, we have not found them yet… by the location of the plane and the pilot, there are scattered islands around. They are spread out and could take us another week. To get to them, I mean.”

 

This time it is Shiro’s turn to be quiet, letting out a slow breath. His mind was racing a hundred miles a minute.

 

“Could you send a helicopter to help?”

 

“That is a good idea. I’ll call for one to try and help speed this up. Someone will call again with more information.”

 

“Thank you so much. And I’ll be waiting for that next call.”

 

With that, he hung up, letting out another long breath to try and calm his nerves. He then quickly dialed Pidge’s number and told her about the call he just had.

 

=

 

Four weeks… four agonizing weeks of being stuck on the island and somehow still alive. Zarkon had managed to climb up those palm trees that miraculously had coconuts on them, ripe and ready to break into. He only took down six coconuts. If he had to climb back up to get more he would. 

 

Zarkon had managed to do a lot of the main work, even though it was difficult. And he never once yelled at Keith for not helping. Both of Keith’s hands were still in pain and he couldn’t move them much. So every day Zarkon would write out a HELP US sign or SOS in the sand in hopes a plane or helicopter would fly over and see it.

 

Apart from those chores, he also carved out time to help Keith up and walk around the island to keep his legs strong and the blood flowing. Even though most conversations were one sided, Zarkon still spoke and Keith would have one of his hands gingler rest on the his collar bone, just below the neck so he could feel the vibration of him speaking. There were some light laughs and smiles on a good day, but most were silent and filled with trying to stay alive. Four weeks on this island and not seeing another soul was taxing on both of them. When it was time to rest for the night, Zarkon opened up the second to last coconut. He helped Keith drink the water from it first, knowing he needed it more. The violinist’s health had plummeted in just a week. Zarkon was worried and scared, but tried his best not to show it when Keith would be awake.  

 

When he had made sure Keith had his fill, he took his jacket to cover the violinist best he could and just watched him sleep. The wet raspy sounds of his breathing had gotten much worse since the day they got stranded on the island. The cut on his cheek was red and puffy with a yellowish ooze that came out of it. Zarkon was really scared for Keith’s health. He was doing everything he could to make sure Keith made it through this with him. But it was clear he was running out of time. He didn’t want to have to bury Keith here on this island, he didn’t want to come out of this alone and broken hearted with a love that just started not so long ago… he couldn’t…

 

Another week, the last coconut.

 

Zarkon was holding Keith in his arms as he made sure he drank the water from it. Saving this one all for Keith. He had the last bits of the last coconut, this one will all go to him. Keith’s health wasn’t good and the wet raspy breathing turned into a wet cough. From the fever Keith was running, his skin hot to the touch, and the coughing Zarkon was rather certain it had to be pneumonia. The violinist was barely coherent now and would only be awake for a few minutes at a time. This worried Zarkon a lot. He just knew he was running out of time.

 

“Stay with me Keith… please, stay with me… I love you…”

 

The morning to a new day, the sun was bright as usual and the sky a blazing blue. Zarkon moved to get up to make a new sign again, but stopped in his tracks when his gaze fell over to Keith. He couldn’t see the rise and fall of his chest and panic gripped his heart as he hurried over, tears already forming in his eyes.

 

“No, no, no, no, no…!”

 

He quickly knelt down besides Keith and put his head on Keith’s chest, his ear flat against it. There, a fast heart beat but extremely slow breathing. Keith’s body was working overtime with infection and sickness. Was this it? Was this going to be the last day he would see Keith alive and hold him in his arms? A sob caught in Zarkon’s throat. He didn’t care about making that stupid sign in the sand right now. He tenderly picked Keith up and just held him in his arms, letting his tears fall.

 

“Please don’t leave me. I am here… I am here…”

 

He said on whispered breath, rocking the violinist gently as he just listened to the other’s breathing, not knowing when it would be his last.

 

“Please don’t leave me…”

 

Zarkon didn’t know how long he stayed like that, he didn’t care until he heard a sound he thought would never come. He looked out the shelter quickly, and there, not too far off, was a helicopter. He moved as fast as he could, keeping Keith in his arms as he ran out, not daring to leave the violinist alone back there. He put Keith’s feet down, still holding his torso close. Waving his free hand, yelling as loud as he could.

 

“OVER HERE! DOWN HERE! WE ARE HERE!”

 

Zarkon continued to wave his arm, but it looked like the helicopter was moving away making him cry out in frustration.

 

“NO! WE ARE HERE!”

 

He fell to his knees, still holding Keith as it looked like their only hope was flying away. Zarkon was about to give up, his energy spent as he just held Keith, watching the helicopter. To his disbelief, it started coming his way again, as if the pilots inside finally saw him and he laughed.

 

The helicopter grew closer causing the air around them to pick up and sand blowing everywhere. Zarkon willed his legs to stand again, moving out of the way so they had a clear landing, not once letting Keith go. Once the helicopter landed, they kept the propeller going as a couple men hurried off, being cautious of the blades. They ran towards Zarkon and he could see they were medics. Zarkon was just so happy to see them as he let them take Keith and get him on the aircraft first, knowing he needed immediate attention. Once the violinist was set, Zarkon was lead on as well. One of the medics there handing him a water bottle and told the pilot to start heading out to the closest hospital now. The pilot did just that. As soon as everyone was in place and safe they were airborne. The co-pilot calling out to the rest of the search teams that they found the musicians and were headed to the closest hospital now.

 

As they flew, the medics were trying to keep Keith stable and tend to Zarkon’s cut as well as his hand. But Zarkon’s eyes never once left Keith, knowing full well that the violinist’s life was in their hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital stay, recovery time, new struggles to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! 2 chapters in 1 month! :D I truly hope you all are enjoying this, and thank you to those who leave kudos and comments! It makes me smile every time! :D 
> 
> And, we are getting close to the end! Just 2 chapters left!! aaaaa!!! I hope you guys are ready! :D
> 
> ~Shells
> 
> And as always, I would not be here without my editor @justhinothings over on twitter.

 

  
  


Shiro was starting to lose hope when another week was about to end without any real news. When his phone rang early in the morning he immediately recognized the number and picked up. The moment he heard Keith and Zarkon were found he instantly asked where they were headed so he could get the next plane out. The person on the line was more than happy to oblige which hospital and state they were taken to, but before hanging up, the search team member informed Shiro that the two were in really bad shape. Shiro kept that in mind as he thanked the person again. 

 

Once they hung up, Shiro jumped out of bed getting dressed as quickly as possible while calling Pidge. He had to tell her the news so she could book him the earliest flight possible in the next thirty minutes. The next thing he knew, Shiro packed a carry-on duffel bag and a backpack, planning on staying for a while, to help as much as he could.

 

Shiro’s father had heard his son bustling about and knew there was good news to be had, but most likely not a celebration yet. So he got up, dressed and headed down the stairs to get his car keys. When he saw his son he managed a smile.

 

“Need a lift to the airport?”

 

Shiro stopped in his tracks, not expecting to see his dad awake. He couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Yes please… I’m not sure when I’ll be home… but I will keep you and mom updated. Sorry if I woke you though…”

 

He said a bit sheepish at the end. The old man just chuckled and lead the way out.

 

“Come on, let's get you to the airport.”

 

Shiro gave a nod and followed his dad without any other questions. Once in the car and on the road, his father would glance at him.

 

“Any news on their condition?”

 

Shiro let out a sigh at that.

 

“Not good… but alive from what I was told…”

 

The older man gave a nod.

 

“I see… where are you headed?”

 

“North Carolina. The major hospital there.”

 

The rest of the drive was in a comfortable silence. When the vehicle pulled up to the drop off lane, Shiro was about to get out when his dad stopped him and gave him a couple hundred dollar bills.

 

“Dad, I can’t take this.”

 

“You can and you will. I know you have money, but let an old man give his son money to make sure he will be alright.”

 

Shiro couldn’t argue against his dad when he pulled that card. He thanked him and gave him a hug before he grabbed his bags and headed into the terminal, ready for the long flight ahead.

 

=

 

Pidge was a miracle worker. She was absolutely amazing on getting things done with a computer. Not only was she able to book Shiro a flight within the next hour, she also got him a comfortable seat first class which made the long-distance flight kind of bearable. When Shiro finally landed, there was a limo service already there with a sign carrying his name on it. When he walked over to the driver, he managed a smile and explained that he was Takashi Shirogane. There were little questions as the driver took the bags from Shiro and lead the way to the vehicle. Once he was settled in the back, the driver put the bags in the trunk and got behind the steering wheel. Next destination: the hotel that was right next to the hospital.

 

When the driver pulled up, Shiro wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Excuse me, I need to go to the hospital.”

 

“I have direct orders from a Pidge? She told me to drive you here first and that you should at least get a couple hours sleep before seeing the patients. They will still be there, but you need sleep… and not to be out of line, but from the looks of it, sir, you need a few hours of shut eye.”

 

Shiro was silent at this, wearing a slight frown he should have known that this would’ve been harder than he thought. Yes, Pidge is a miracle worker, but she also was looking out for him in a way he didn’t realize.

 

“Alright. Thank you.”

 

The driver gave a nod, moving to get out and open the door for Shiro, before he went ahead and opened the trunk to get his bags out.

 

“I hope you rest well, and have a good stay, regardless of the circumstances.”

 

Shiro managed a smile at that.

 

“I will do my best, thank you.”

 

He then tipped the driver one of the hundred dollar bills, took his bags and headed inside the hotel to check in. Once he got the key to his room he went straight up there. It was then he started to feel the fatigue as he somehow managed it to his room. He barely registered the color of the room as his body went straight to the bed. He dropped his bags on the floor, before he pulled out his phone to text Pidge that he was at the hotel she picked, thanking her for the instructions and the location. He then called his dad to let him know he arrived safely and would give a more proper update after he rested for a bit.

 

=

 

It was awful, no, horrible.

 

Shiro had slept for an entire day, something he had not planned on doing, but his body had decided otherwise. It wasn’t until he finally made his way over to the hospital and see Zarkon and Keith, that the reality of them being alive dawned on him. With every step he felt anxiousness grow to see how they were doing. He was shown Zarkon first, but had been warned of his temper before heading in. The sight looked bad, but Zarkon was a fighter, always had been. Still looking at the left side of his face with dressing that had to be changed twice a day and his left hand that was wrapped as well, Shiro wasn’t sure of the extent of the damage. And yet, he was more than happy that his boss and friend was alive and otherwise well.

 

When the cellist was awake, his first question was how Keith was doing. Shiro honestly couldn’t say since he hadn’t seen him yet. That made Zarkon frown a bit, quickly followed by a small wince from the pain of his face. Still, it was obvious that he was extremely unhappy about the bodyguard’s answer.

 

“Hey, don’t give me that look. Do you even know how many sleepless nights I have gone worrying about you and Keith? And starting to lose hope that no one would be able to find either of you?”

 

Shiro said sternly. Zarkon studied his bodyguard, but soon let out a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry… it’s just… I almost lost him, Shiro…”

 

Shiro was not expecting that confession, but stayed still and composed as he watched Zarkon, seeing his one eye not covered with gauze start to tear up. The sight alone made Shiro tense. Zarkon was not a man who just cried over anything. Not even fully knowing what he and Keith had gone through, Shiro knew it was enough of an experience to be terrifying.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He finally managed to ask.

 

“I almost lost Keith… if we… if help did not arrive when it did... “ 

 

Zarkon couldn’t even finish, the thought and memory alone still so fresh in his mind that a choked sob escaped his lips. Shiro clenched his jaw, placing a gentle hand on top of the cellists good hand.

 

“Hey, you are here now, as well as Keith. If you want I will go right now just to see how he is doing. Okay?”

 

Zarkon managed a nod of his head, looking up at Shiro with worry in his eye. Shiro gave his hand a light squeeze before leaving the room, asking the nurse at the receptionist's desk what room he could find Keith Kogane. When he was told he was in isolation, Shiro could have sworn his heart stopped. Isolation meant that it was bad. It then occurred to him how strange it was that Zarkon wasn’t there as well. Knowing that there was no use overthinking this, Shiro thanked the nurse and headed to the room. Though he couldn’t go in, he requested to see Keith through the window.

 

The sight of the violinist was bad. His skin a sickly pale, the right side of his face swollen and both his hands covered in heavy dressing, a tube down his throat to help him breathe and monitors hooked up to keep track of his heart. He was alive, but struggling from the look of it. Shiro was not prepared to see the state that Keith was in, he didn’t expect it to be this bad. What was he going to tell Pidge? The rest of Keith’s friends?

 

“Oh, Keith…”

 

The words left his lips in a whisper, his hand moving to rest on the glass.

 

“Please pull through… everyone is here for you.”

 

He stood there for a few more minutes until a nurse walked into the room, sanitized and in a sanitation gown and cap to change Keith’s bandages and dressing on his face. Seeing what was underneath was bad and made Shiro cringe at the sight. That cut was going to scar, but his hands… they were really bad. Would he be able to play again? Shiro bit his bottom lip, waiting until the nurse finished before finally leaving to head back to Zarkon and tell him about Keith’s condition.

 

=

 

It was an agonizing two weeks in the hospital. Shiro made sure Zarkon behaved himself while he took the meds as prescribed to him and let the nurses and doctors do their job properly to make sure everything was healing nicely. The moment Zarkon got the okay to walk around the hospital, he visited Keith and would sit outside the room for hours until he had to go back to his own room. He hated having to leave the windowed area where he could see Keith, but knew he had to behave and not get confined to his own room. 

 

When the third week came, Keith was finally able to come out of isolation, his immune system strong enough and his body able to breathe on its own again without any help from machines, and had only woken up for a brief few seconds before falling asleep again. When that happened Shiro instantly let Pidge know. She replied with the dates she would come out to visit Keith with her family and their friends. Shiro still didn’t know when Keith would be able to leave the hospital yet, or when he would be okay enough to transfer back to his home state or even to the hospital there.

 

The day Keith got his own room was also the day Zarkon was officially released from the hospital. But Shiro knew the cellist wouldn’t go anywhere until he knew Keith was well again. It was hard enough to try to get him away from Keith’s side just so he could go shopping for clothes and get proper attire instead of the scrubs the hospital provided him with. Once Zarkon was set on clothes and had a room set up at the hotel, the cellist was at Keith’s bed side until he had to leave the hospital.

 

Shiro would be with Zarkon at all times. Making sure he ate, drank water and changed his bandaged hand. He knew he wouldn’t be doing this forever, but he had also never seen Zarkon like this. He still didn’t know the full details and he was afraid to ask. Knowing that Zarkon could be a ticking time bomb of anger or just break down crying. He could handle the anger, as he had for years. The crying was new, but also understandably so. Zarkon was changing, he saw it in his eyes and how he held himself. Keith had somehow got through every known wall and barrier the cellist had around himself and heart, and now, with how things were, Shiro couldn’t do anything. It pained him to see this. He knew the outcome of this will either break Zarkon, or make him stronger. He just hoped it was the better of the two. Shiro wanted to see both of them come back stronger than ever.

 

But…

 

Shiro’s phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts. He answered it without even looking to see who it was, stepping away from the cellist to take the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Shiro, it’s Pidge. We will all be able to head out tomorrow.”

 

“Great. I will arrange everything and send you the notification numbers. How long will you guys be staying?”

 

“Hmm… we are hoping to stay until Keith can be transferred back home… if that is alright.”

 

“Of course it is. I’ll get the rooms set up at the hotel for you guys as well. I’ll even pick all of you up from the airport.”

 

“Thanks Shiro… how… how is he doing?”

 

“Well, there is a little color back to his skin. And the fact he can breathe on his own now is a good step forward in recovering.”

 

“...And Zarkon…?”

 

Shiro is silent a moment longer on that question, his gaze falling to the cellist.

 

“He’s hanging in there…”

 

He finally said.

 

“Okay… see you soon.”

 

“See you soon.”

 

Shiro hung up first as he still looked at Zarkon. Once he booked the flight for everyone else and called the hotel to book more rooms, he walked back over to the cellist.

 

“Hey, do you want to go for a small walk?”

 

Zarkon looked to Shiro, then back to Keith.

 

“I don’t really want to… but I know you’ll say something that it is good for my health or something ridiculous like that.”

 

Shiro couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Guilty as charged. Come on, it won't be a long walk, promise.”

 

Zarkon grudgingly got up anyway, but looking back to Keith, almost afraid to leave. That if he did, the violinist would just disappear.

 

“Hey, he will still be here when we get back.”

 

Zarkon hesitated a little but managed a nod.

 

“Of course… lead the way Shiro.”

 

With that, Shiro managed to get Zarkon to leave Keith’s room and walk around the halls for a few minutes, and to let him know of Pidge and the others arriving tomorrow. Shiro could already tell the cellist was not thrilled by this, but Zarkon was holding his tongue about it since they were Keith’s friends, and from what Zarkon learned from Shiro, his only family. However, hearing all of this made the cellist upset and so they went back to Keith’s room for the remainder of the day.

 

=

 

When the Holts, Lance and Hunk arrived, Shiro had warned them again about Keith’s condition before they saw him in person. When they walked into Keith’s room, there were soft gasps and whispered mermers. Zarkon glanced at them, but his focus remained solely on Keith. Pidge was the first to walk forward and take a closer look at the violinist, holding back her own tears. Happy that he was even alive, but when she looked to his still covered hands, dread filled the pit of her stomach. She then finally looked at Zarkon, taking in his physical state and noting his left hand wrapped up as well.

 

“How bad are his hands…”

 

She asked, looking Zarkon straight in the eye. Shiro could give her credit for her boldness, especially when it came to Zarkon.

 

“Bad… the doctor doesn’t think he will be able to play an instrument ever again, let alone hold one...”

 

If there was ever a definition for dead silence, this was it... Aside from the heart monitor on Keith. 

 

Pidge was the first to let out a slow breath but gave a nod, walking away as she left the room. No one stopping her on her way, knowing she needed a minute. The silence was loud enough. Shiro just watched all of their faces, now knowing for a fact that Keith would never be able to play again, and yet they were already mourning for Keith. And a new challenge that never came to mind until now, no one had thought about the sign language. How Keith would be able to communicate again after he studied so hard learning it. After everyone met him halfway to not put him through the pain of his hearing aids. And what will become of his music? His passion, his biggest dreams? After an agonizing two minutes of silence, Sam was the first to break the silence, walking over to Zarkon to introduce himself as well as everyone else in their group.

 

When Pidge returned, she took a seat beside Zarkon, not saying anything, only listening to the conversation between Sam and the cellist. Zarkon talked a bit about the tour and the places they’d visited. It did bring a small smile to Zarkon’s lips just talking about it and admitting to the rocky start. When it was time for everyone to leave, they all headed to the hotel in a comfortable silence.

 

=

 

It was another week before Keith finally woke up. The first time, he woke screaming in pain and had to be sedated quickly. It startled everyone who was there, but threw Zarkon into a panic when he and everyone had to leave the room.

 

The second time Keith woke, there was no screaming. Keith just stared up at the white ceiling, not hearing anything but his pulse and breathing. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lighting, and soon he felt a gentle touch at his arm. He slowly looked to his right, wincing a little from a dull pain on his cheek, but managed a smile when he saw Zarkon by his side. His focus was solely on the cellist who, despite relaxing visibly, remained a bit tense. Keith couldn’t understand why until he moved his gaze across the room, seeing the Holts, Lance, Hunk and Shiro. He smiled a bit more as the whole group moved closer to his bedside. Pidge got there first and immediately started signing.

 

_ -Don’t panic… but you won't be able to sign for a bit.-  _

 

Keith didn’t quite understand what she meant by that until he looked at his hands. His eyes widened as he slowly brought them close to his face. His breathing had quickened so much that they had to call in a nurse while Pidge was trying to calm her friend down as quickly as possible.

 

_ -How...bad…- _

 

Keith managed to sign with just his arms and wrapped up hands. There was no movement from anyone. It dragged on long enough that when the nurse came in to check Keith over, Keith knew it was bad, and was scared to know the reality of the damage done.

 

A couple more days of waking up without severe pain and Keith finally got the clear to transfer back home… well, the hospital in his home state anyway. He still wasn’t cleared to be home alone and his body was still fighting off the infection that nearly killed him. He was weak and would have to do physical therapy to build up strength again, and as Hunk translated, also a special therapy for both his hands once the swelling had gone down and was able to at least bend his fingers again. But just the topic of his hands was enough to bring down Keith’s mood. He still refused to know what the doctor said about the extent of the damage, and always found comfort in Zarkon when he was there. But the thought of finally going home had sunk in as he was clear to leave tomorrow. He wasn’t happy about it one bit. Did that mean Zarkon had to leave? Was this where they parted ways? Would he be all alone again?

 

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the cellist, the fear now in his eyes. Zarkon stared back. He knew exactly what Keith was thinking as he used his good hand to gently squeeze his arm. That simple gesture was answer enough for tears to start falling from his eyes. Zarkon moved to sit on the bed and pull Keith into a gentle hug, hiding his own tears from everyone else.

 

“It’s just for now. Not forever. I promise.”

 

The cellist managed to say without his voice cracking or falling to a whisper so Keith could feel the vibrations of his voice. He might not be able to decipher the words, but Zarkon knew he would understand. The two stayed like this for the rest of the day, everyone else leaving to give them at least their last full day together before they would have to depart in the morning. Shiro arranged everything yet again, for Keith and his friends, or really, family at this point, and for Zarkon to head home and get his own treatment. 

 

It wasn’t going to be easy, but as Zarkon had said, it wasn’t forever, just for now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a confession to make... how upset would you all be if I had to add on one more chapter? >_>;;;;; I know I have had a rather hard time getting these chapters out, and i thank you all for being so patient when i am finally able to post them. But the last chapter looks like i may have to split it up. XD but i am also still working on it. so i guess we'll see! XD and you'll know when and if i change the number of chapters. >_>;;; 
> 
> thank you all for sticking around!! it makes me happy that this au i have made has gotten so much love. but i wont pour my heart out yet, i'll save that for the last chapter. XD
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> and, as always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. ^__^

  
  
  


 

Physical therapy was exhausting… hand therapy was excruciating. His body ached and hurt and he hated every single day. But his hands… when he saw them for the first time unwrapped, he cried. To see where the doctor had cut into his fingers down to the wrist was horrifying in itself. The scars were ugly and swelled, and every movement hurt. The moment when the swelling had gone down and he was able to bend his fingers even the slightest bit, marked the beginning of the long and painful process to regain his strength. Keith hated pain, but what he hated even more was having to rely on everyone for help. He knew he needed it which just made his mood worse. He could hardly eat anything with utensils and the food always had to be made into some sort of hand food. Still, he was always very thankful for Hunk’s creativity when it came to food because he knew how to accommodate his handicap for the time being. The days had started to blend into each other, the pain and discomfort seeming less on some days, but most it still hurt. 

 

It was another day at the hospital, and Keith was just finishing up his regular physical therapy and got an hour break before having to do his hand therapy. Lance was with Keith as his translator, letting him know exactly what the doctors and nurses were saying and sometimes even their snide remarks. The only doctor that was kind, or rather, therapist was the one that was helping him with his hands. Keith had many a tantrum and screamed from frustration and pain in the process. And every time, he would apologize once he had calmed down, taking a few minutes to regroup himself and start the process all over again.

 

The therapist was patient and kind. She seemed to understand what Keith was going through, regardless of the story that had been playing on the news for weeks now. She didn’t care that he was a musician, all she wanted was for Keith to be able to use his hands properly again, and if he could play an instrument again, that would be an added bonus.   
Lance soon patted Keith on the shoulder, indicating that it was time to head over to work on his hands. Keith gave a sigh but nodded as he got up, and headed to another room, Lance opened the door for him before they both walked through.

 

=

 

It had been three months since Keith’s return back to Massachusetts and winter was in full swing. Every day was a new obstacle for him, and some days were even worse than others. He was at least finally able to use a smartphone again and had everyone’s numbers in his new phone. But he could only text or sign for so long before his hands started to hurt and had to massage them or do an epsom salt soak. He hated it, he hated it so much. All of it. Some days he just didn’t want to leave his bed. What was more, he wasn’t even back at his apartment, he had to live with someone, and that someone ended up being the Holt family. They would dote on him and do everything they could to help and make sure he was comfortable, but sometimes it was too much. So staying in his room was clear enough to everyone he wanted to be left alone, and they understood. 

 

Keith didn’t blame them for being overbearing though, but sometimes it was just more than he could take. Too much of making sure he was alright, too much of making sure he could eat his food okay, too much of letting him know he doesn’t have to sign all the time. And today was just a too much day, and he had to go in for his hand therapy session in an hour. Keith groaned into his pillow, curling up on his bed as he kept his face hidden. He did not want to leave his room today, he hated everything that has been going on, but most of all, he missed Zarkon. He missed being held in his arms and feeling the vibration of his voice against his skin. A small sob escaped his lips as a few tears escape his eyes, burying his face more into his pillow.

 

When Lance finally came to get Keith, he noticed that the bedroom door was closed which caused him to sigh. He looked over to Pidge who just walked by.

 

“Too much day?”

 

“Yeah… wish there was more we could do. I hate not being able to do more...”

 

Lance gave a nod of his head, understanding completely, then peeking inside the room, only to see his friend curled up in bed and a pillow smooshed into his face. Lance took a minute just to watch. He could only imagine what Keith was going through. He couldn’t blame him for acting the way he did sometimes, and he gave Keith credit for owning up to his tantrums when they happened. But to not have full functionality of both his hands yet, that was a solid enough reason to get frustrated and act like a child. Lance looked at his own hands and tried to imagine not being able to use them properly again and do what he would every day. The thought alone made him frown before looking back to Keith on the bed. He let out a sigh as he walked over, giving a light bump on the edge of the mattress before sitting down and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder giving him a light squeeze, then taped a finger five times to let Keith know he had five minutes before they had to leave.

 

Keith just gave a nod, not moving from his position until Lance gave him the one minute warning.

 

=

 

Zarkon did not like being away from Keith for so long. This feeling was new, just like their relationship. But he also wasn’t expecting to have separation anxiety when Keith got on that plane to head back home. But it made sense that he would. Ever since the crash, his mind had been in protection mode, keeping Keith alive during it all while taking care of his wounds for over a month. Now not having to do it at all was a strange withdrawal he had to go through, and that also meant the first month with no contact from Keith at all.It nearly drove him mad and Shiro was there the entire time to make sure Zarkon wouldn’t do anything rash. 

 

When the second month came, Zarkon had calmed down about Keith significantly, but still worried about him and asked about him at least twice a day to know how the violinist was doing and his healing process. When Shiro had told him of Keith still not having a phone yet because his hands couldn’t support the weight the cellist frowned. But made him work that much harder with his own therapy and to hopefully visit Keith soon. When he was able to have more functionality in his left hand, he had contacted Pidge to continue his sign language lessons, wanting to be mostly fluent in it by the time he was able to talk to Keith again. 

 

By the third month, Zarkon received a text message from an unknown number. He was weary of the new number that popped up, but opened it to see who it was. A huge smile broke across his face when he saw it was Keith and instantly put that number in his phone.

 

**K:** Hey, Zarkon, it’s Keith. Long time no talk… was finally able to get a phone… miss you.

 

**Z:** Glad to hear you were able to get a phone. Hope to talk more soon. Miss you as well.

 

Zarkon couldn’t help but keep smiling. He was just so happy to finally hear from his violinist it was like a weight on his shoulders had been lifted. He was more than happy to know Keith messaged him about getting his new phone. It had to mean Keith’s hands were getting better… right?

 

Wrong. 

 

Zarkon couldn’t be more wrong. He learned quickly that Keith was still struggling. All the basics of just making a fist to hold a spoon... he still couldn’t do. And when he would sign, he could see the pain on Keith’s face, caused by even the simplest of hand movements, every time they would facetime each other. It broke his heart to see Keith struggling, even though Keith had been doing everything he could during these past three months. Still, there seemed to be no real results. It was nothing compared to Zarkon who could form a fist, but only for so long, and he could hold a spoon too. He had to work through the pain as well, but again, nowhere like Keith. If anything his hand has gotten a bit stronger during his own therapy. 

 

When Zarkon would message Keith, he would ask how the therapy was going and would always get a short reply of ‘painful’ or ‘the same’. Sometimes they would go days without talking because all Keith would write him before the long stretch was ‘pain’. When that happened, Zarkon would message Pidge to continue their sessions, and made sure Shiro was learning as well. This time around, Pidge had a frustrated look in her eyes as she appeared in time for the video chat.

 

“You look frustrated.”

 

Zarkon had said simply, but already knew it was about Keith. As if on cue, Pidge let out a small huff and gave a slight glare to the cellist.

 

“It’s Keith…”

 

“I figured.”

 

Without prompting, Pidge told Zarkon what the cause of her frustration was.

 

“It’s just so… hard and frustrating to see Keith struggle every day. He pushes himself to try and get back to where he was and there are barely any results to show for it. The only one is that he can hold the weight of a cell phone without it just falling from his hands. I’m mad that there is nothing more I or anyone else can do and when he gets too overwhelmed he holds himself up in his room. And I get it, we all do… it’s just so hard to watch and not be able to do anything.”

 

Zarkon just listened to Pidge vent, and he too understood it and he was just as frustrated at times as she was. But he let her keep going.

 

“And on top of it all, he refuses to get a new hearing aid. He won’t speak to anyone anymore with his voice… the only time you hear it is when he is frustrated. I just…”

 

“Give him time… I know it is frustrating, and I’m sure Shiro has told you the same thing at some point. But I believe he will come around when he will start seeing actual improvement.”

 

“But how long will that be? I asked his therapist to give me the facts about Keith being able to do anything normally again and she said that it could take months to a year, and that was being lucky!”

 

Zarkon clenched his jaw at those statistics. Those were not very good odds, he knew they bad, he was trying not to get his hopes up. But to hear it face on was different. Real. He was silent for a moment as he contemplated on what to say next.

 

“Why won't he get new hearing aids?”

 

He asked, changing the subject a little.

 

“He would only need one… his right ear no longer able to register any sound, even with the newest of technologies. The infection that his body was fighting damaged his ear further. But he can still use his left ear and get a new aid, but he refuses.”

 

The cellist was silent again, quickly remembering how much the aids pained Keith in the first place.

 

“I think part of it is because the last time he had them they hurt his ears. The other part could be because he doesn’t see the point in it right now.”

 

Pidge was silent on that, also remembering how much Keith’s aids had hurt him, but also considering Zarkon’s other reasoning behind it. She wasn’t quite satisfied with the answer but would have to take it.

 

“If Keith ever does want to get another hearing aid, let me know. I will make sure it is molded correctly so it won’t hurt this time.”

 

Pidge smiled at that and gave a nod.

 

“Alright… thanks Zarkon.”

 

The cellist gave a nod.

 

“Well, let’s get to your lesson.”

 

Zarkon gave another nod, managing a soft smile as he was glad to help Pidge in any way he could. And on that note, his lesson began where they left off just a couple days ago.

 

Near the end of the month, Shiro was in the kitchen, helping Zarkon make lunch when his phone rang. He moved out of the kitchen for a moment to see who it was. Zarkon didn’t pay any mind as he assumed it was his parents calling, but when Shiro walked back in, phone still in hand, he had an odd look on his face as Zarkon turned the fire off on the stove top.

 

“What is it?”

 

Shiro took a moment.

 

“The instruments were found… your cello and Keith’s guitar and violin.”

 

There was silence. Zarkon was not expecting that at all. He didn’t even think about them. Or the search parties who were still out there. He didn’t really know what to make of it as he just stared at Shiro who bit his bottom lip a little.

 

“They want to know if you want them…”

 

More silence before Zarkon finally gave a nod of his head. The cellist didn’t have any words right now, so he just went back to cooking their meal while Shiro left the kitchen to finish up the phone call. After another minute, he finally returned, not bringing it up again since Zarkon didn’t seem ready to talk about it just. 

 

=

 

Two months passed.

 

Keith had started to become distant from everyone. Zarkon was the first to catch on. He would still try to stay in contact, even if Keith didn’t respond half the time, he tried everything he could. He knew it had to do with the violinist’s hands and his hearing. Still, he never knew the process of the therapy, what the verdict was after each month. Every time he would ask, Keith would refused to answer or just avoid it entirely. Zarkon’s violinist was pulling away and he didn’t like it at all. 

 

After another session with Pidge on sign language, Zarkon looked her straight in the eyes through the video chat.

 

“What is going on with Keith. He is pulling away and I do not like it.”

 

Pidge is silent at that, her jaw clenched as she took a minute to gather her thoughts and how to reply.

 

“It is going on six months with his physical therapy on his hands… there have been no major improvements. His hands are not getting better or worse at this point…”

 

There is another long pause.

 

“In a couple weeks, Keith goes back to a test on his hands… the doctor will tell him if there is a way to continue or if - if there is nothing more they can do.”

 

Zarkon frowned at this. He did not like it one bit. He knew how finicky the mind could be, and when told something negative or not possible to even do anymore, the mind would think it true. Negative thoughts would stick easier than positive ones.

 

“No, I am coming out and I will bring Keith back with me. He will get proper treatment here.”

 

Pidge’s eyes widened at that, but quickly replaced by a glare.

 

“You can’t just take him! He is already depressed and terrified of planes!”

 

“Is it really the plane or the wind?”

 

Pidge was about to retort but stopped, closing her mouth quickly.

 

“That settles it. I will be out this weekend. Cancel his appointment with his doctor and I will have everything set up on my end.”

 

“But wait! You can’t just-”

 

Zarkon gave Pidge a hard look.

 

“When it comes to Keith, I will make sure he gets the treatment he needs. He will be able to play again. I’m not giving up on him. As his friend and family, you should want this for him as well. Not succumbing to what one single doctor would say.”

 

Pidge was silent, her jaw set but had no argument to hold. She wanted Keith to get better, she wanted more than anything for him to play his music again as that was what had kept him going for so many years.

 

“Fine… I’ll tell him that you are coming this weekend. But don’t expect him to come willingly.”

 

The cellist smiled.

 

“It wouldn’t be Keith if he didn’t put up some kind of fight. He has already withdrawn a lot. It will only get worse from there and if he takes that test, it will destroy him. And you know it.”

 

“I know… I know… see you this weekend Zarkon. I’ll have someone pick you up from the airport.”

 

“Do not worry about that. But thank you.”

 

Pidge gave a nod, the two soon ending the video call as Zarkon got to work right away with setting up his flight and getting a hold of Shiro to join him in helping Keith get out here to Italy, and hopefully to get his hands on the right track to a proper recovery.

 

That weekend, Zarkon came as planned. Keith had no idea when he would see the cellist. He was mad at Pidge for even agreeing to it, and had tried to get a hold of Zarkon to not come, not waste the money or time. But every attempt was futile. When the day came for Zarkon to come, Keith had kept himself hauled up in his room, the door closed and not leaving it once. He was scared of what Zarkon would think of him now. His hands useless and just depressed of the outcome. He hid his face in his pillow, taking deep breaths to calm down and hope, that by some chance Zarkon had changed his mind.

 

Not a chance.

 

There was a knock on the front door. Matt answered as he looked up at Shiro, and right behind him was Zarkon. Matt then turned his head to yell for his sister.

 

“Pidge! Your guests are here!”

 

Matt then opened the door more to let the two in.

 

“Welcome to the humble abode of the Holts. Do you need anything? Water, soda, alcohol?”

 

“Ohmygod, MATT!”

 

Pidge came out of nowhere and punched her brother in the arm.

 

“Hey! I was trying to be a nice host, unlike you.”

 

Pidge glared at her brother as he put his hands up and slowly stepped away. Once Matt was in the kitchen, Pidge’s attention was on Shiro and Zarkon.

 

“Sorry about that… how was the flight?”

 

She asked. Though small talk wasn’t her forte, she was also stalling a bit. But Zarkon had a sharp eye.

 

“You’re stalling, but the flight went smoothly. Where is Keith?”

 

Pidge let out a soft sigh, looking up the stairs to where the rooms were.

 

“He’s still in his room… he hasn’t been out all morning. If he has, no one saw him leave, and I’ve been trying to get him to at least come down to eat something.”

 

She looked frustrated and upset as Zarkon gave a nod, taking in what she said.

 

“Which room is his? I’ll see if I can coax him down to eat.”

 

“The only room with a sign on it that says leave me alone.”

 

The cellist gave another nod as he looked to Shiro in way to indicate  for him to stay down. The bodyguard silently agreed and followed Pidge to the kitchen to be properly introduced to her brother. Zarkon watched the two leave before heading up the stairs to Keith’s room, easily spotting the door with the sign hanging off it. Out of habit he gave a knock, but rolled his eyes at himself as he slowly opened the door, peeking in to see Keith, curled up under his comforter and pillow hiding his head. The cellist couldn’t help but smile at the sight before him, giving a slight chuckle to himself as he walked further in, closing the door behind him. He took a moment or two before finally walking over to Keith’s bed, moving to sit on the edge, waiting for Keith to look at him.

 

Keith felt the dip in his bed, almost falling into it, but moved to see who it was. His heart nearly stopped as he saw Zarkon sitting on his bed, in his room, staring at him with a stern yet gentle expression. He quickly pulled the pillow back over his head, but the cellist was faster, stopping him. Before he knew it, he was pulled into strong arms. A small yelp escaped him as Keith only put up a small struggle, but quickly gave up. He let out a huff of breath and looked up at the cellist with as much of a glare as he could muster.

 

Zarkon kept his hold on Keith firm, yet gentle until the violinist finally calmed down. He couldn’t help but laugh at the glare.

 

“Is this the greeting I get after not being able to hold you for six months?”

 

Keith stilled at reading Zarkon’s lips, instantly feeling bad as he looked away, falling limp in the cellists arms. He slowly brought his hands up to sign.

 

_ -Sorry.-  _

 

Zarkon sighed as he moved to have Keith sit up properly and face him, bringing his hands up to sign back.

 

_ -I understand that you are more than frustrated, Keith. But pulling away from everyone is not the way to go about this.-  _

 

Keith snorted slightly, glaring slightly again.

 

_ -You do not even know the meaning of frustrating, Zarkon. I can’t even move back into my own apartment! I have so many limitations with my hands! Even just signing hurts so much!-  _

 

Zarkon remained silent as he let Keith finish. His jaw clenched but he immediately noticed the tears already forming in Keith’s eyes.

 

_ -I can barely sign, hold a stupid cell phone for so long, cut anything food wise, or even drink a glass of water… it hurts so much, and I have done everything… everything the doctors had told me to do and there is no change.-  _

 

The tears finally fell as Keith looked at Zarkon. He took in a shaky breath, letting it out slowly as he signed again.

 

_ -I can’t even pluck a string without a zing of pain- I just can’t keep thinking things will be okay when they are not anymore…-  _

 

His hands fell to his lap, Zarkon looking into those beautiful amethyst eyes that have lost their fire. The cellist took a minute to gather his thoughts, not realizing it was this bad, already blaming the doctors for poor treatment when it came to getting Keith’s hands to recover properly. So, he signed to Keith this time.

 

_ -I have had my struggles too, Keith. It was only two weeks ago I could play the cello again. I am nowhere where I used to be, I will have to work my way up to it again, but… I believe the doctors here are ruining the recovery of your hands.-  _

 

Keith raised a brow at that last part. How could it be the doctor’s fault for the recovery of his hands? It didn’t make sense but when he was about to reply back Zarkon stopped him.

 

_ -How serious are you to get your hands at least back to seventy percent functionality again? I can’t promise one hundred percent, but I guarantee at least more than what you are able to do now.- _

 

Keith was silent at this. The possibility to have more use of his hands again was tempting, very tempting. But could it actually be done? There was silence between the two for a good five minutes while Zarkon watched Keith think it over. He could see that he thought the possible outcome but also the fear of it not working. Keith then looked up at the cellist and finally gave a nod of his head.

 

_ -Okay. What do I have to do?-  _

 

Zarkon smiled at this, seeing some of that fire return to Keith’s eyes. Instead of signing this time, he talked to give Keith’s hands a small break.

 

“First, I would like a kiss, second, you will come downstairs to eat, and third, pack a bag and bring what you want. We leave when you are ready.”

 

Keith read Zarkon’s lips, a genuine smile coming across his face as the demand of the kiss, but by the end, his eyes widened. 

 

_ -Are you serious?-  _

 

Zarkon just smiled.

 

“I am always serious.”

 

Keith couldn’t help but laugh at that, shaking his head in disbelief but did finally move to wrap his arms around the cellist’s neck, kissing him as requested as he felt Zarkon wrap his arms around his waist and pulling him as close as he could, deepening the kiss until they had to pull apart to breathe. The musicians smiling at each other and just snuggled for a minute or two before finally heading downstairs. And to Keith’s surprise, he was happy to see Shiro, making him run and hug him, asking how his family was doing.

 

After Keith ate and finally caught up with Shiro, the violinist was pleasantly surprised that both Shiro and Zarkon kept up with the signing, but did notice how Zarkon has kept up on it more than Shiro when the bodyguard would stumble over some signs and Pidge would playfully mock him for not practicing more. 

 

When late noon came around, Keith was packed and ready to go, though just now realizing, he didn’t know where he was going nor for how long. When he looked to Zarkon with the questions on his face, the cellist smiled. 

 

_ -I have a house in Italy, and I can not say how long the process will take. Just as long as you’re willing. At any time you wish to stop or come back, I will not stop you from doing so.-  _

 

Keith bit his bottom lip, a bit anxious for getting on a plane again as he quickly turned around and headed back to his room. It took a minute but Keith was hurrying back down with his favorite pillow. The cellist chuckled softly at that, but would not question it. Shiro soon thanked Pidge for letting them come, and said his goodbyes to her and Matt as he moved to open the front door, letting the musicians walk out first before taking Keith’s bags from Zarkon and put them in the trunk of the rental car. Once the two were settled, Shiro waved to the Holts one more time before pulling away from the house. Keith looked back as he gave a slight wave as well.

 

When they finally pulled up to the private plane, Keith was clutching his pillow tightly, not noticing that his breath had quickened a bit. Zarkon moved his hands on either side of Keith’s face, and had the violinist look at him.

 

“Hey, everything will be alright. I am here, as is Shiro.”

 

Keith gave a slight nod, managing to take a deep breath to try and calm himself down again before finally getting out of the car with Zarkon and they both got on the plane, Shiro right behind them. Once the door was closed and the engines come to life, Keith stayed close to the cellist the entire flight, barely moving from his side as all kinds of thoughts went through his head. But one in particular kept repeating itself.

 

Would he be able to play again?  


End file.
